


Petra Breeds with Everyone

by MyNameIsMO



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Assjob, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Doropetra, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, Futa on Female, Futanari, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Massage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Other, Petrathea, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 75,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsMO/pseuds/MyNameIsMO
Summary: Petra revels to her friend Dorothea that she has a big secret that she has been hiding. As the future King of Brigid, Petra is tasked with breeding her people. Now at Garreg Mach, Petra is now practicing her royal duties with her friends & companions from Fódlan with her love Dorothea.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault & My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault & Petra Macneary, Dorothea Arnault/ Petra Macneary & My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/Petra Macneary, Dorothea Arnault/Manuela Casagranda, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Petra Macneary, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Petra Macneary & Shamir Nevrand, Petra Macneary/Bernadetta von Varley, Petra Macneary/Everyone, Petra Macneary/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 19
Kudos: 126





	1. Dorothea

**Author's Note:**

> *This story contains futanari, futa on female & impregnation. The beginning of this is based off their B support. Everyone depicted in this fictional story is depicted as over the age of eighteen. I do not own the franchise or copyright this story is based off of. Please enjoy.*

_Dorothea has been spending more time with her fellow classmate & friend Petra, after failing to try & make the foreign princess feel more comfortable in Fódlan. One fateful day at Garreg Mach Monastery, the two friends were enjoying each others’ company in Dorothea’s room when Petra decides to ask a question._

“Dorothea, I want to be asking you a question.” Dorothea looks up at Petra who is sitting on the bed while Dorothea brushes her hair. 

“Please do.” Dorothea responded. 

“Why have you come to Garreg Mach? Is your goal different from the rest?” Petra asked as she turns to face Dorothea for her answer.

Dorothea put the hairbrush down and ponders Petra’s question, understanding the intent of her question despite her wording. “Yes, I suppose. Everyone here’s an heir or an heiress. But not me. I’m just a commoner.” Dorothea stated. Normally when Dorothea talks about her class, nobles have a disappointed look on their face. As if Dorothea was almost perfect, but her class held her back. Not Petra though, Petra continued to wait for Dorothea’s next word without judgement. Dorothea liked that about Petra, her disinterest in a person’s nobility.

“When I enrolled in the Officers Academy, I was different than everyone else.” Dorothea continued. “I wanted to secure my future and…” Dorothea paused; she knew her reason for being at Garreg Mach was not as virtuous as some of the other student’s. “My big idea was to marry money. Ever since, I’ve been dating different terribly well-to-do men, searching for a good one…” Dorothea continued turning away from Petra. “So far, there’s been no reason for a second date.” Dorothea disappointedly confessed. 

“Marrying Money?” Petra asked. “That is not sounding like a good idea. Money would be a bad husband.” Petra said not fully understanding the meaning of Dorothea’s words. 

“Pretty much.” Dorotha responded seeing Petra’s confusion, but also knowing if she were to marry a noble it would most likely be as loveless as marrying a pile of money. Petra seeing Dorothea’s smile fade away decides to change the subject. 

“But you treat me well. I have so much gratitude.” Petra said earnestly. “Why do you show me such friendliness when I am not money?” Petra asked.

“Oh no, Petra. This isn’t like that.” Dorothea quickly clarified. “I like spending time with friends. It’s wonderful being friends with you, and I hope we can stay close for a long time to come. Dorothea said now holding Petra’s hands with a big smile. Petra blushes, 

“Yes, I have that hope too.” Petra said now gripping Dorothea’s hands back. “But I have also been thinking of who is good for me.” Petra said. 

“Oh, I see.” Dorothea said slyly. 

“And still I am thinking we should be friends.” Petra continued happily.

“Oh, I know why.” Dorothea said confidently. “Because we’re both trouble for Imperial nobility.” Dorothea said acknowledging that both give nobles headaches.

“Yes, we both have troubles.” Petra replied almost disappointed. 

“Feel nice, doesn’t it? Knowing that, together, we can irritate that many people?” Dorothea responded completely unaware of Petra’s shift in tone. “Since we’ve already got a lot in common, let’s get to know each other better shall we?” Dorothea continued unknowing what her words meant to Petra.

Petra was now blushing hard staring into Dorothea’s beautiful green eyes. Petra still holding Dorothea’s hands was taken aback by what Dorothea had just said. Suddenly Petra pressed her lips against Dorothea’s, letting go of Dorothea so she could hold her face with one hand and the other going around Dorothea’s back to press their bodies tightly together. With her eyes closed Petra continued to lock lips with Dorothea, Dorothea was shocked about what was happening. What’s going on? Did she say something to make this happen? Should she stop Petra from taking this misunderstanding any further? Dorothea was not responding back to Petra’s affection, but she couldn’t protest without it coming out as muffled moans. Maybe… maybe Dorothea could let this go on for a bit longer, she was starting to like what was happening. Dorothea slowly returned Petra’s kisses as she slowly places her hands on Petra’s shoulders. Then Dorothea felt it. 

Something was bumping against her stomach. Was it Petra’s training sword? No, Dorothea could see it was still next to the door where Petra placed it. What was this thing in between them? As much as she was enjoying this spontaneous make out session, Dorothea started to push Petra off her. 

“Is something the matter?” Petra asked wondering if she did something wrong.

“W-well one thing, why did you start kissing me? More importantly what is that in your pants?!” Dorothea said flustered. Petra’s cheeks lit up almost matching the hue of her mark. 

“I am full of apologies Dorothea.” Petra said now knowing she had made a mistake. “What you said is a form of words-no um, an expression, in Brigid one says when their heart is full of love without saying it outright.” Petra explained. “My heart is now full of regret.” Petra said sadly while bowing.

Dorothea could sense the honesty in Petra’s confusion, and decided to be honest back. “Oh Petra…” Dorothea sweetly cooed holding Petra’s head near her bosom. “It’s okay. The truth is… I’m glad that you misunderstood me, because I liked it.” Dorothea confessed. Petra looked up at Dorothea and sighed in relief that she had not ruined her relationship with her dear friend. “I guess my flirtatious nature doesn’t translate well.” Dorothea laughed. “But that still doesn’t answer my question, what is that in your pants?” Dorothea asked in a more serious tone.

“Oh, you are referring to my penis?” Petra asked for clarification. Dorothea froze up. She was surprised not only due to the bluntness of Petra’s answer, but the fact Petra had a penis! 

“Uh I’m sorry, did you say a penis?” Dorothea shockingly asked. Petra nodded in response. “Like a man’s penis? This isn’t another misunderstanding is it?” said Dorothea trying to clarify the situation. 

“Yes, like a male’s. Would you be liking to see it?” asked Petra. Dorothea was surprised with how forward Petra was being, but before Dorothea could give an answer, she noticed Petra was already pulling her skirt down. 

“Wait, wait, wait! Petra are you a man?!” Dorothea hysterically asked. Petra paused. 

“No I am female, with a vagina.” Petra responded confused by Dorothea’s questioning. “Oh! I am understanding the confusion now!” Petra exclaimed. “You see Dorothea, the nation of Brigid is entirely made up of only women. When women of Brigid give birth, the offspring will always be female, unlike here in Fódlan where the offspring can be male or female. So, it is the duty as the leader of Brigid to maintain the population of all of Brigid. Every generation the leader selects one of her daughters to participate in the Love Spirits ritual, which grants the chosen one the equipment to maintain the population.” Dorothea was staring at Petra’s crotch while she explained this, she was in disbelief. 

“Wait, but what about your grandfather, the King of Brigid?” Dorothea shot back trying to make sense of what Petra was saying. 

“My grandfather fathered my father, but she is still a woman like me. In fact, one of my aunts was birthed by my grandfather from the lovemaking of a traveling merchant.” Petra explained. “King is a Fódlan word for leader to my understanding. When my father fell in the Dagda and Brigid War it really impacted the population of Brigid…that and my grandfather is getting older, when I return to Brigid I will have to continue their duties.” Petra sadly explained. Dorothea, saw Petra start to frown 

“But don’t you want to return home?” asked Dorothea. Petra nodded. 

“The problem I am having is just…I am worried I will not live up to the expectations of my people.” Dorothea remembered that Petra was in the middle of pulling her skirt down. Suddenly Dorothea decided to drop on the floor and crawl over to Petra. 

“Well maybe I can help, by continuing where we left off.” Dorothea said seductively. 

“You would be helping me with the experience?” asked Petra glowing in excitement. Dorothea grabbed Petra’s skirt and started to unbutton Petra’s skirt that rose just under her chest. 

“Sure, I did cause all of these misunderstandings after all and I have to admit I am curious abou-” Dorothea was interrupted as something swinged down and smacked her face with enough force to knock her hat off. Dorothea had just undone the last button of Petra’s skirt now lying on the floor which had tucked away Petra’s penis. Dorothea was now face to face with it. It was a big, already erect penis. The color of it perfectly matched Petra’s skin without any signs of tan lines. The length of it was unlike anything Dorothea thought possible with a few marks like the one under Petra’s eye lining the side of it. The shaft was fat as was the head which had a few drips of pre cum already leaking from it. Finally, there was a set of hefty testicals barely hanging from the base of Petra’s dick, where Petra’s vagina was still in view. Dorothea now realized, she might have made a mistake.

“Is it not of your liking?” Petra asked concerned. 

“Wha-No! If anything, it’s too much! Which is a good problem to have!” exclaimed Dorothea as she started to grab Petra’s shaft. “Look! Both of my hands can’t even go around it! How did you even hide this?!” Dorothea asked now instinctively stroking Petra’s penis. Petra started to moan at the hand job she was being given. 

“Ah! My grandfather had clothes tailored for me, so that my penis would not interfere with my learning of studies and battle.” Petra explained in bliss of the hand job. In truth, Dorothea was barley listening to Petra’s explanation, she hadn’t taken her eyes off Petra’s cock as she kept pumping it. Dorothea had looked up to see Petra’s flustered face clearly enjoying what Dorothea was doing. Dorothea blushed at how cute Petra was. What a contrast, the beautiful island princess who was sweetly moaning had such an appendage attached to her that would scare off most.

“When are you going to cum?” Dorothea asked impatiently, curious of what an ejaculation from a cock this size would look like. Before Petra could respond Dorothea got an idea. Dorothea stopped jacking Petra off so that she could take her school jacket off. As Petra watched Dorothea’s jacket fall to the floor, Dorothea was adjusting her large breasts still being contained by a lacey bra. Petra was staring at Dorothea’s breasts, though still covered no visible veins or blemishes could be seen on Dorothea’s beautiful porcelain skin. Petra’s cock had twitched to full mast as if it were responding to Dorothea itself. “Oh! I see you can guess what I have planned.” Dorothea teased. Petra and Dorothea had already come so far, so Petra felt comfortable enough to confess to her friend. 

“Dorothea, I-I must be doing the confession. In class I sometimes find myself observing your bosoms and find myself getting aroused.” Petra said honestly. 

“You and everyone else.” Dorothea laughed recalling the time Dorothea caught Edelgard staring at them only for Edelgard to quickly look away embarrassed. Dorothea kneeling in front of Petra, grabbed her cock and gently slid it between her breasts. Dorothea’s skin was softer than it already looked, the two big mounds were gently caressing the large rod. As large as Dorothea’s breasts were Petra’s penis still stuck out from the top of the cleavage with the head of the penis poking Dorothea’s face. The musk of Petra’s penis was assaulting Dorothea’s senses and it had surprisingly allured Dorothea to do even more for her friend. Dorothea had started kissing and licking the head of Petra’s penis while still massaging the shaft with her breasts.

“Um, Dorothea?” Petra sheepishly asked. Dorothea continued pleasuring Petra, but now was looking up at Petra’s eyes despite the cock in front of her face. “Are you not going to be giving me the job of blow?” asked Petra. Dorothea understanding what Petra was asking for had to be frank with her. 

“Petra. I may have been an opera singer, but there is no way this could ever fit this in my mouth. Buuuuut, I will do everything I can do to make you feel just as good.” Dorothea said trying to compromise. Dorothea had sped up her tit job, moving her breasts as fast as she could while she slobbered over Petra’s cock head. Petra’s moans grew louder, she had never known a pleasure like this. Petra instinctively grabbed the back of Dorothea’s head and pushed Dorothea down against her cock. However, Dorothea was correct, she could barely get half of Petra’s cock head in her mouth. This did not stop Petra who continued to shove Dorothea’s mouth against her penis. Then a loud snap echoed between Petra’s moans and Dorothea’s muffled gasps. Dorothea’s bra had snapped due to the pressure of Petra’s cock. Now Dorothea’s breasts were finally free, as they bounced against Petra’s cock. Petra could see Dorothea’s nipples, they were surprisingly small despite the size of her breasts. “Oh shoot! That was my favorite bra too!” Dorothea pouted.

“Ah- I am full of apologies Dorothea!” Petra panicked. 

“It’s okay.” Dorothea said disappointingly. Disappointed not because of her bra snapping, but disappointed that they were interrupted before Dorothea could make Petra cum. That’s when Dorothea noticed she had a bit of Petra’s precum on her cheek. Then Dorothea scooped up the cum with a single finger and without hesitation put it in her mouth. “Hmmmm!” Dorothea loudly exclaimed. “It tastes so sweet! Almost like berries!”

Something happened to Dorothea just then. Dorothea had already been wet from the musk from Petra’s cock and wet from the excitement of servicing Petra’s cock with her tits. Now something was burning within her, something hot. Petra’s cum was acting as an aphrodisiac within Dorothea making her feel nothing she had ever felt. Dorothea’s faced burned red as she grabbed her crotch with one hand and her chest with the other squirming and moaning while she massaged herself. “Ah-Petra! I-AH! I-I-” Dorothea moaned. Petra helped her friend on her bed and asked if she was okay. Dorothea responded by tearing off Petra’s shirt reveling her body. Petra’s breasts were not as big as Dorothea’s, but the big breasts complemented Petra’s abs and toned muscles very well. Petra’s naked body reveled even more Brigid marks making Petra’s body look even more exotic. Usually Petra had her hair in a long braid that helped her look more exotic, but her hair right now down. Her long purple hair dropped down past her shoulders making her look more innocent to Dorothea. Now Petra was blushing hard, but she was able to read the situation and started to take Dorothea’s skirt and panties off. 

Both women were now done undressing each other and both were naked. Petra took a moment to take in the sight of her first lover. Dorothea’s long brown hair gently laid on her shoulder. Her beautiful face was bright red highlighting her green eyes and luscious lips. While Dorothea was holding onto her breasts, she could not cover them completely. These were the breasts Petra spent many nights imagining about, fantasizing what she would do with them. Petra had always assumed Dorothea had worn a corset, but now seeing her naked Petra knew that Dorothea just had a thin waist. Which just exaggerated Dorothea’s wide hips and big ass, Petra had caught glimpses of it when Dorothea would bend over it, but she still couldn’t believe how big it was. Finally, there was Dorothea’s long smooth legs, Dorothea was taller than Petra and in truth Petra liked that. Petra enjoyed being smothered by Dorothea when she hugged her. Petra then realized that Dorothea was her dream woman, she encompassed everything Petra found attractive. It also was great that Petra loved Dorothea as a person too.

Dorothea was still burning up like a cat in heat and pulled Petra into her. This time Dorothea was the one who forced her lips on Petra’s, wrapping her tongue around Petra’s. Both of their big breasts grinding on top of each other, both sets of nipples now hard, digging into each other. Dorothea had grabbed a hold of Petra big firm ass for support while Petra had wrapped her arms around Dorothea. Finally, Petra’s cock was sandwiched between the girls’ stomachs as Petra was instinctively humping Dorothea trying to find her pussy. 

It was Petra who broke their passionate lock. “Dorothea, I-” Petra nervously started. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you.” Dorothea cooed as she grabbed Petra’s cock and guided it in front of the entrance of her pussy as her legs spread. Petra’s cockhead was now sitting before Dorothea’s entrance, Petra could feel the heat coming off Dorothea. 

“I want to Dorothea, but I-I do not want to be harming you. Is it not too big for you? Perhaps we have made a mist-” Petra nervously stammered. Dorothea interrupted Petra with a finger and shushed Petra. 

“Petra please, I know you need this. I want this. No, I need this too, and don’t worry I can handle anything you have for me.” Dorothea said finishing her sentence with a passionate kiss. Petra slowly inserted herself inside Dorothea, Petra’s cockhead stretched apart Dorothea’s folds. Dorothea was already gripping the sheets in extasy. “Hmph! Just like that! So far, so good!” Dorothea squealed. Petra’s concerns were laid to rest as she saw how pleased Dorothea was, Petra knew that she could make Dorothea feel even better though. But it is better to be safe than sorry, Petra continued to slowly insert more of herself inside Dorothea. Petra took Dorothea’s rising moans as a sign that she was doing a good job, but Petra knew there was more she could do.

Then Petra felt a closing inside Dorothea. Petra had reached deep inside Dorothea, but not even half of Petra’s length was inserted yet. Petra wanted to keep going, so she decided that she would make room for the rest of her cock. As Petra started to pull out, she felt Dorothea’s pussy tighten its grip around her as if it were attempting to keep Petra inside. As tight as Dorothea was it was not stronger than Petra. Petra had managed to pull her herself back to the entrance, and with a single mighty thrust Petra slammed herself back into Dorothea. Dorothea screamed in pleasure as she came around Petra locking her legs around her. Petra noticed how much Dorothea enjoyed this, so she pulled back to recreate what she had just done. Petra was quickly pulling out and thrusting back in against Dorothea’s womb with such force that Dorothea’s bed had started squeaking in ways it had never had before. Of course, neither of the lovers could hear it over each other’s moans and panting. 

Petra was frantically humping into Dorothea and both were loving it. This what Dorothea expected from a virgin, but most virgins didn’t have huge cocks like this. Dorothea was the more experienced one, but Petra was already making her lose her mind. This was already the best lay she has ever had and it just started. Maybe it was because she was so hot, maybe it was because it was with another woman that happens to have a penis, but Dorothea was thinking that the reason she was enjoying herself so much because she was with Petra. 

As Petra slammed against Dorothea, she could not take her eyes off Dorothea’s bouncing breasts, they bounced faster than when Petra and Dorothea were running training sprints. Petra didn’t know why she was memorized by them, but Petra soon found her hands kneading Dorothea’s breasts absolutely shocked how soft they were. Petra then pressed her mouth against one of Dorothea’s nipples and started sucking it as she played with Dorothea’s other breast. Dorothea’s breasts were very sensitive, along with the hard fucking she was receiving Dorothea started to drool in pleasures as her loud moans became more and more incoherent. Dorothea found herself over the edge when Petra gently bit down on her nipple flicking it with her tongue. Dorothea could start to feel Petra’s penis throb harder and harder as it slammed against the back of her womb. This was it, this is what Dorothea was waiting for. Petra was going to cum soon.

Dorothea wanted it now, but Petra had inhuman stamina and could last even longer if she wanted. “P-Petra!” Dorothea yelled. Petra was still suckling on Dorothea’s tits when she looked into Dorothea’s glimmering green eyes giving Dorothea her full attention. As Petra continued to thrust inside Dorothea, Petra noticed Dorothea’s eyes were filled with tears, but Petra knew these were not tears of sadness, despite this Petra wanted to wipe them off. “Petra, AH! You said your cock was meant to breed! I want it! Please! Breed me!” Dorothea honestly screamed. Dorothea said this with complete coherency. She wanted Petra’s cum as soon as possible, but after this experience Dorothea knew she could not live without this, without Petra. Petra blushed from Dorothea’s words, she did not think Dorothea would want to be impregnated by her, but Petra would give it to her if she asked for it. 

“Dorothea… you-you have a special place within my heart!” Petra confessed. Petra locked lips once again, thrusting faster and harder. Dorothea’s moans were lost within Petra’s mouth, then the legs of Dorothea’s bed snapped and collapsed on the floor. Neither of the women noticed as Petra was still trying to cum inside Dorothea. Petra’s cock was pulsating as it slammed against Dorothea’s womb, it would erupt at any moment. With a final deep thrust Petra managed to lift Dorothea off the bed and came inside of Dorothea. Thick ropes of cum filled Dorothea’s insides. Petra could not stop cumming even if she wanted to. Quickly Dorothea’s insides were so full that it had already started to gush outside of Dorothea. The force pushed Petra’s cock out of Dorothea and Petra’s cock had kept cumming ropes all over Dorothea. Soon Dorothea’s chest and face were covered in Petra’s cum. Petra had finally stopped and collapsed next to Dorothea.

Both were panting heavily, Dorothea’s pussy was gaped from Petra’s cock and was breathing as heavy as Dorothea was. Petra had nuzzled against Dorothea sweetly digging her face against Dorothea’s breasts, clearly tired from her act of lovemaking, as her cock slumped on top of Dorothea’s legs. Dorothea cooed Petra as she brushed Petra’s head. Her face was still covered from Petra’s love, so she started to wipe it off and funnel it into her mouth. After a few handfuls, Dorothea could feel tiny licks against her breasts, it seemed like Petra wanted to help clean off Dorothea and was licking up her own cum too. 

“Heehee, you were correct. It does taste like berries.” Petra giggled. Dorothea sweetly sighed as she held Petra tighter, she had gotten most of the cum off, but decided she should share and let Petra help clean her off. As Petra continued to lap up her mess, Dorothea realized the state of her room. There was semen all over the sheets the bed had been broken and while the walls were thick there was no way they weren’t heard. Heck, Bernadetta probably heard the whole thing all the way from her room. Dorothea didn’t care though as she rubbed her full stomach. Her mission for love was over, she was going to give birth to the future King of Brigid’s daughter, though if what Petra told her is accurate it isn’t that special. She thought she already looked pregnant just from the initial creampie. Dorothea then imagined the looks she would get from others at school. It did bother her when people looked down at her because she was a commoner, but Dorothea knew she would be proud carrying Petra’s baby no matter how big she got. With so much cum pumped into her there was no way Dorothea was not pregnant. Dorothea then looked back at Petra who was still hard at work cleaning and decided to ask something. 

“…Petra?” Dorothea started. Petra immediately looked up while continuing to clean, her brown eyes looked back anticipating on Dorothea’s next words. “What did you mean before? About how I have a place in your heart?” Dorothea teased feeling like she already knew the answer. 

“Oh, there is a word for the meaning of what I said in Fódlan, but I could not remember it at the time…” Petra confessed hoping that the language barrier between them hasn’t hid her feelings. 

“Is it love?” Dorothea confidently asked. 

“Love? That is the word, love. Love is a good sounding word for what I feel for you Dorothea!” Petra giggled. 

“Well Petra I want you to know that I feel the same. I love you too.” Dorothea confessed stroking Petra’s hair. Petra was speechless she did not think Dorothea would confess to her, in response she hugged Dorothea’s naked body tightly. 

“It brings my heart great happiness to hear that from you!” Petra happily stated. Dorothea was going to ask if Petra enjoyed her first time, but they both knew the answer to that. Instead Dorothea wanted to know if Petra was happy for the future. 

“Are you excited to be a daddy Petra?" Dorothea teased as she caressed her stomach. 

“My first daughter…” Petra said with a sense of pride pressing her hand on Dorothea’s stomach. The two lovers’ hands meet and locked with each other. “It makes me joyous that my first daughter will be from you.” Petra cooed with a quick kiss. Dorothea remembered what Petra had told her, that it was her job as king to make sure her people were impregnated with so that the population could stay steady. Dorothea pouted that she would have to share Petra, but it got her excited that they could involve their other friends in their escapades.

“Hey Petra, does the King get to have a Queen?” Dorothea asked bluntly. If Dorothea couldn’t have Petra all to herself, maybe she could establish who was her number one lover. 

“A queen? The King has wives, those who hold a special place in the King’s heart, like my mother. There is no need for a queen because everyone is capable of being the queen, if I am understanding the word correct. If it is you Dorothea… I will happily grant you the title with all of my heart.” Petra teased back. “I cannot wait to show you Brigid,” Petra continued “it is so beautiful.” Petra didn’t even ask if Dorothea would go with her to Brigid, she felt in her heart no matter where she went Dorothea would follow. 

“I can’t wait to see it. But let’s graduate first.” Dorothea asserted, after all she had work so hard to get into Garreg Mach that she would like to finish it first before starting her new life as the Queen of Brigid. Petra nodded in agreement. “You know, we could let others join us. Let’s see how many Brigid babies you can make before the end of the school year.” Dorothea said seductively hoping Petra would be for the idea to involve others at Garreg Mach. 

“I would be liking that greatly!” Petra shot back, the mere thought of it had given Petra another erection. 

“Great!” Dorothea exclaimed. “Now we have to deal with this…, you know Petra I know you liked the intimacy of that last position, but I think I might know another you may like…” 

In no time at all Dorothea was on her hands and knees taking Petra’s cock from behind. Petra had an easier time inserting her whole cock into Dorothea in this position and was able to keep a fast pace as she pounded into Dorothea hard. The slaps between Dorothea’s big soft ass and Petra’s pelvis sounded like they were mimicking thunder, again neither paid attention to it as their own sounds were drowning it out. Dorothea had bit down onto the semen soak sheets as she could not contain her hysteric moans. If the two hadn’t already broken the bed it would have broken now unable to hold steady as the two made love. Petra had been holding on to Dorothea’s swinging breasts, playing with them as she whispered sweet things and heavily panted into her ears. Dorothea loved that she was being taken like this while Petra cutely told Dorothea how much she loved her and how much she meant to her. 

Then Petra had then switched her focus to Dorothea’s hips. It dawned on Petra right there that Dorothea was holding her daughter, and soon she would show signs that she was with child to everyone at Garreg Mach. Petra knew her future with Dorothea, she was going to give birth at Garreg Mach, the two would graduate and then she will take Dorothea home with her to Brigid as her Queen with their baby. She not only fulfilled her own dreams, but Dorothea’s of finding love. Queen… such a term was unfamiliar to those in Brigid, but to Petra, Dorothea was special and would always be special to her. As Petra was lost in loving thoughts, she had started pounding into Dorothea harder. At this point Dorothea was subjected to Petra and her cock, no one else could fill her up as much as she could. Not only in sex, but in love. Dorothea had always admired Petra, but now she couldn’t see herself without Petra. Both bucking their hips into each other giving the other everything they got. Petra was close, and with a loud grunt she pushed herself deep within Dorothea. Petra had been stretching out Dorothea’s womb as she slammed against it making plenty of room for their daughter. This time she forced herself to let all her semen out inside of Dorothea. As she was finished cumming Petra slumped on top of Dorothea’s back, when her cock had exited Dorothea it was like a geyser of cum flooding out of Dorothea.

Dorothea smacked Petra on the ass as sign of good work and continued to pant heavily. “A girl could get used to this.” Dorothea laughed as she panted. “Petra, are you okay?” Dorothea asked. Petra was now quietly snoring, that last load took a lot of energy out of her. “So cute…” Dorothea cooed. She rolled over to see it was already late in the night, the two were at it for a long time. Dorothea scooped Petra in her arms as she wrapped herself around Petra. Dorothea drew the covers over them and placed Petra’s face in between her breasts. Lovingly Dorothea looked down at her lover, such a strong warrior princess with a mighty cock, but Petra also looked so sweet asleep against Dorothea. This is what Dorothea wanted, she didn’t care about money anymore. All the money in the world couldn’t separate her from Petra. Dorothea kissed Petra’s head. “Good night my King, I love you…” Dorothea whispered and she drifted into sleep. Nothing else mattered to her now, though she was not looking forward cleaning her room in the morning, she knew their future was bright.


	2. Byleth, Ingrid, Shamir, Leonie & Edelgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra starts her mission to impregnate the other women of Garreg Mach with her love Dorothea by her side. The two begin their quest with their lovely teacher Byleth. Next, under Dorothea's wishes Petra trains with Ingrid & helps her to become a better knight. Then, Shamir & Petra being outsiders of Fódlan have bonded & Shamir has a request for Petra. Next, Leonie has hard time fishing when Petra decides to go for a swim. Finally, Dorothea & Petra catch Edelgard talking to a strange man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This story contains futanari, futa on female & impregnation. I decided in this chapter that instead of giving every character a chapter I would just write shorter stories for everyone. Edelgard’s entry is just a bit longer, but the rest are all about the same length. For this site specifically I might separate the segments into their own chapters. Everyone depicted in this fictional story is depicted as over the age of eighteen. I do not own the franchise or copyright this story is based off of. Please enjoy.*

**Byleth**

_After learning that Petra had a penis with the purpose of breeding her people, Dorothea & Petra have just started a relationship together & plan to include fellow students of Garreg Mach Monastery. However, there are only so many females in their house & if they want to expand their options they will first have to enlist the help of their lovely new professor, Byleth. Professors of Garreg Mach are allowed to enlist students outside their own house if they are interested & the Black Eagles House is the most sought out house this semester mostly due to the new professor’s teaching abilities._

Petra & Dorothea find themselves staying after classes because the two had been fooling around with each other during the class underneath the tables instead of paying attention in class. Dorothea had figured that this would be the perfect opportunity to get their professor wrapped around their fingers. Petra was more nervous about getting in trouble than her partner. Professor Byleth didn’t emote or speak often, but when she smiled she was gorgeous, when she talked it was with conviction & purpose & in battle when she was angry she was scarier than any Demonic Beast. Petra was afraid not only of Byleth’s scolding, but disappointing her dear teacher. Byleth helped improve Petra’s sword technique tenfold as well as introducing Petra to new fields she would have never tried before. The two were now waiting for Byleth to return to classroom, Dorothea was frustrated because their teacher told them to wait at separate tables so they couldn’t be together.

Byleth finally returns to classroom closing the door behind her. Byleth was truly spectacular, she had great posture with her heels she always wore, even into battle. Her long legs were covered by exotic floral transparent stockings. Her swaying hips mimicked the movement of her robes. Her breasts were as big as Dorothea’s, but Byleth had restrained them with her mercenary armor. Finally, Byleth’s face was flawless with big blue eyes that were just a shade lighter than her long hair. Petra was relieved that the professor did not appear upset, but it is hard to read the professor sometimes, almost as if there was someone else occupying her mind with her.

“Ladies,” Byleth said breaking the silence. “Is something wrong?” she asked. 

“Whatever do you mean Professor?” Dorothea flirted making sure to bend over giving professor a full view of her cleavage. 

“I mean, you two are normally very fine students. It’s not like you two to not pay attention during class.” Byleth said. Petra felt a little guilty for making her professor worry, but it seemed like Dorothea had a plan & she trusted her queen to persuade their professor. 

“Oh, we’re so sorry Professor.” Dorothea teased playfully being dramatic. “But my poor sweet Petra is having a hard time focusing during class.” Dorothea cooed hugging Petra close to her. Petra could smell Dorothea, she smelled so nice & her breasts felt really nice too. Petra started to get harder stretching her skirt to their limits. This is what Dorothea wanted as she rubbed her hand up & down Petra’s growing penis. 

“Explain.” Byleth demanded. Dorothea smiled, this was all going to plan, she knew no woman would be able to resist Petra after seeing her cock. 

“Well maybe it would be easier to show you.” Dorothea said with a wink. Dorothea quickly removed Petra’s skirt & pants much to Petra’s embarrassment to show their teacher Petra’s massive erect cock. It heavily bounced as pointed right at Byleth. Byleth was silent, she didn’t know what to do in this situation. She couldn’t take her eyes off the penis. 

Meanwhile inside of Byleth, the soul occupying her body, Sothis, sat up from her throne. What the?! Hnng! That-that penis it-it reminds me of my past, but how?” questioned Sothis. “Um, I mean, don’t you see! This is your fault! Your poor student is suffering in class because you dress like a harlot! Poor thing must be pent up! Yo-you better take responsibility!” Sothis yelled. In truth Sothis could tell her past was connected with lovemaking in Brigid somehow & maybe she would remember something if Byleth engaged with Petra. After all, Sothis felt everything Byleth felt.

“Uhh, Professor are you okay? You kind of blanked out for a while. I guess I can understand that reaction.” Dorothea said. Byleth nodded. Dorothea had started to rub her body on her teacher’s. Dorothea’s hand started to feel Byleth’s breasts & ass eventually starting to gently rub Byleth’s vagina. 

“Um, Professor, will you be assisting me? It would help me with the focus in class.” Petra said bashfully trying her best to go along with Dorothea’s plan. Petra was getting harder as she watched Dorothea fondle their attractive teacher. 

“As Petra’s friend, I have been trying my best to keep Petra satisfied, but there are things I can’t do for her. Maybe you can help her?” Dorothea teased. 

“Yes, I would be liking to be getting the blow of job. Perhaps it will calm me down enough to help me focus in class.” Petra said. Byleth was staring at Petra’s cock, it really was massive, & she wondered if it could even fit in her mouth. 

However, within her mind Sothis had kept encouraging Byleth to do it. Byleth nodded, knelt down & grabbed Petra’s penis. Dorothea was shocked about how easy this all was, maybe her professor was repressed sexually, maybe she was smitten by Petra’s cock too, or maybe their professor really did want to help her student.

Byleth was unsure how to start, she was intimidated by the size of it, so she closed her eyes opened her mouth & stuck her tongue out. Petra took this as a sign to take control, but before she could Dorothea knelt down next to Byleth & grabbed their professor’s head as she guided it to Petra’s cock. Petra didn’t mind Dorothea taking charge of their professor, Petra wanted her lover to be involved & she found it hot how dominating Dorothea could be.  
“Come on Professor! Don’t keep the poor girl waiting.” Dorothea teased. Dorothea started to push Byleth’s head against the cock. Byleth put her mouth around the tip & spun her tongue around the head. “Well Professor! Have you done this before?” Dorothea asked. In truth Byleth did not have much sexual experience, it was like someone was taking control & guiding Byleth on what to do next.

With the head all wet from Byleth’s tongue, Byleth started swallowing Petra’s cock. Byleth thought if she could get pass the head she could get Petra to cum quickly, the head was the most sensitive part of a penis, right? Byleth got halfway past the head before she stopped, Petra’s cock was too wide for Byleth’s mouth. Suddenly she felt a force on the back of her head, as more of Petra was inserted it stretched Byleth’s mouth wider & wider until the whole head was in Byleth’s mouth. 

“See Professor, I knew you could do it! You just needed a hand!” Dorothea laughed. “How is it, Petra sweetie?” Dorothea cooed. Petra was drooling, her Professor’s mouth felt so good, she was experiencing a pleasure she never thought she would experience due to her size. “Good, huh? That’s nice.” Dorothea teased. Dorothea wanted to please her love even if she had to use another woman to do it. Dorothea knew if the roles were reversed Petra would do anything for her. “Don’t stop there Professor! Look how much is left!” Dorothea said. Byleth opened up her tear-filled eyes, Dorothea was right she still had the shaft to swallow. Dorothea kept pushing her teacher’s head into her lover, trying to get her to use her throat. 

Then it happened, Dorothea got Byleth to swallow the head, now Dorothea could use Byleth’s mouth as a cocksleeve for Petra. As Byleth gagged, Dorothea moved Byleth’s head up & down Petra’s cock. Byleth’s tongue & throat massaged the underside of Petra’s cock, Petra wanted to cum now. Petra grabbed Dorothea’s hands & started face fucking her teacher as Dorothea kept using her to jack Petra off. Byleth was making a gargling noise Petra & Dorothea had never heard before, but they didn’t hear her say stop so they kept on using their teacher. Petra kept humping Byleth’s face with great speed until she reached her climax. Without warning, Petra came down Byleth’s throat after using it like a pussy. Rope after rope of Petra’s cum went down into Byleth’s stomach, filling it up. After several minutes of cumming, Petra’s cock had soften up & made it easier to take it out of her teacher, Byleth only managed to swallow about half of Petra’s cock, but Petra didn’t mind, she enjoyed her first blowjob.

Byleth was coughing up Petra’s cum unable to keep it all inside her. Sothis was tired as well, because she helped Byleth through that ordeal. She was now slumped on her throne tired. “…yeah… that definitely was familiar…” she said. Byleth was still coughing up cum when Dorothea approached. 

“Come on Professor, it’s not polite to not share.” Dorothea said as she stuck her mouth against Byleth’s. Dorothea was licking as much cum out of Byleth’s mouth as she could, especially making sure to clean all around Byleth’s tongue. Byleth had just taken the time to appreciate the flavor of Petra’s cum, it tasted like berries strangely enough. 

Then suddenly, Byleth’s whole body burned hot. She took the girl kissing her & pinned her to the ground making out with her passionately. It was the only thing she could think to do with her body burning as it was. Dorothea thought Byleth might act like this after that much cum, Dorothea returned the ferocity of Byleth’s kissing with her arms wrapped around her teacher’s back undoing Byleth’s armor. 

“Hold on Professor!” Dorothea said stopping Byleth & backing away “I want something like what Petra got.” Dorothea said while she ripped her skirt & panties off & presented her pussy to her teacher. Byleth thanked the goddess it wasn’t another huge cock. After what Byleth just did she knew she could handle eating someone out. She wasn’t helping a student’s uncontrollable urges anymore she was servicing her students, she knew this & accepted it. As Byleth crawled towards Dorothea, Byleth’s armor had fallen off exposing her bare body to her two students. Byleth’s body was almost a combination of Dorothea’s & Petra’s, big swinging breasts, a big tight ass, a set of abs, Byleth even had a battle scar on the same place as one of Petra’s mark.

Byleth had set her head in between Dorothea’s legs & started licking inside of Dorothea. It was strange, Dorothea smelled & tasted like berries just like Petra’s semen. Byleth was unsure how to properly eat someone out, so she started in eating her out in patterns until Dorothea reacted strongly to one. 

“Hmmm, Professor. You are full of surprises. Keep going, hmmm!” Dorothea moaned. Petra was now watching this, her teacher eating out her queen. Petra would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little jealous, but she knew no matter what Petra & Dorothea would come back together, they were made for each other after all. Petra was staring at Byleth’s swaying ass & decided that she should take control like how Dorothea did before. As Byleth continued, her mouth was now drenched by Petra’s semen & Dorothea’s juices when she felt something on top of her ass. 

Petra had grabbed Byleth’s hips as her cock bounced on Byleth’s ass & back, Petra leaned into Byleth’s ear “Professor…I am not done yet. Would you be liking it?” Petra asked tightening her grip on Byleth. Byleth did want it, she wanted Petra to put out this fire within her, she felt like it was her destiny to be filled up by her, Byleth nodded. Sothis prepared herself, she did not encourage Byleth that time, but she wanted to feel it too.

Petra wanted to appear as controlling as her lover, so she had started by teasing Byleth’s entrance first. Petra only brushed herself against Byleth, but she could already feel the heat coming off her. “I am full of apologies, Professor, but I don’t think it will fit…” Petra teased. Dorothea was so proud of Petra right now.

“Please! Just do it…” Byleth finally spoke up, red from embarrassment. 

“If that is what you are insisting.” Petra said penetrating Byleth with a small jab. Byleth screamed from the sudden thrust. 

“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” Dorothea asked shoving her teacher’s head back between her thighs. Byleth continued to eat Dorothea out, her loud moans reverberating inside of Dorothea. Petra started being rougher as every thrust she inserted more of herself in. Her pussy was wet & tight desperately clinging onto Petra’s cock. Petra wanted to prove to Dorothea that she could be dominating as well, she remembered that sometimes Dorothea would slap her behind & ask for confirmation if she was enjoying herself during sex. With that in mind Petra slapped Byleth’s ass with an open palm. She could feel Byleth tighten up as Byleth let out muffled squeals. Petra grabbed a fistful of Byleth’s hair & leaned in. 

“Are you enjoying me Professor?” Petra whispered thrusting faster. Byleth was still in between Dorothea’s thighs, but she let out confirming moans. Petra slapped Byleth again, harder. “Louder!” Petra demanded. Byleth was cumming harder than she had been as she answered Petra with louder moans. 

Dorothea was shocked, she knew Petra could be an aggressive lover, but with her she was so sweet & loving. This just cemented how special their bond is compared to everyone else, Dorothea knew Petra was doing this because Dorothea found it hot. More evident as Dorothea cums all over Byleth’s face. 

Dorothea could still not believe their lovely teacher had succumbed to the two of them. It felt like most of the students in the Black Eagle house had developed a little crush on their teacher. Particularly Edelgard. Oh, if poor Edie could see Byleth now what would she say, Dorothea thought. Being pounded by the biggest cock in all of Fódlan on one end, while her pretty face was face first in a student’s pussy. Dorothea gripped Byleth’s head extra hard as she came on Byleth’s face again. Byleth was good at cunnilingus, but Dorothea was mostly getting off at her lover Petra. Her tan body thrusting in & out of their teacher like a beast. Her breasts & braid swinging to the rhythm of her thrusts. Her pretty face scrunched up showing Dorothea she was giving Byleth her best. Goddess Petra was so cute.

Petra had kept pounding into Byleth’s pussy, trying her best to make her scream. This was the second person Petra had ever made love with & she was making her professor moan like she never had before. No one was sure how old Byleth was, not even Byleth or her father, but she looked youthful & mature at the same time. Byleth was beautiful, her big eyes attracting anyone who looks at them. Byleth had a body that was asking to be breed, Petra thought it would only be appropriate for Byleth to become a mother. Petra then thought about how Byleth’s big breasts could feed her children to grow big & strong. As she thrusted into Byleth’s pussy, Petra could not stop looking at Byleth’s bouncing butt. Her beautiful wide hips could hold & produce many healthy children Petra thought. That was strange, that was the first time Petra ever thought of making love as work, it’s a good thing Petra loved her job.

Byleth & Sothis were in bliss from Petra’s poundings. Byleth had become a plaything for these two & she didn’t care. Despite her tears, despite her moans, she was so happy about everything happening to her. She had never thought sex could feel so great. Petra was taking great pleasure fucking her teacher, she thought Dorothea felt better, but she enjoyed the utter submission of her teacher. Petra suddenly remembered her purpose, to breed. She & Dorothea initially wanted to engage Byleth to have easier access to other students, but Petra wanted to reward her teacher, with her baby. Petra grabbed a fitful of hair again tearing Byleth away from Dorothea bringing Byleth to her face. 

“I am going to grant you the pleasure of holding my daughters. You should be feeling much honor.” Petra teased. 

“Please! Do it! Cum!” screamed Sothis inside of Byleth. Byleth repeated Sothis’ words to Petra. She wanted to be inseminated, everything was so hot right now. With a final thrust, Petra bucked her hips deep within Byleth & came.

Byleth was moaning uncontrollably as her insides were filled up. Petra had let Byleth go & Byleth collapsed on the floor in a pool of Petra’s cum. Dorothea got up & jumped into Petra’s arms, giving her rapid passionate kisses.

“Oh, Petra!” Dorothea exclaimed kissing Petra. “You were magnificent!” Dorothea said hugging Petra’s face close to hers. Dorothea had reservations about sharing Petra at first, but this gotten her off so much. This was Petra’s job too, to breed. Dorothea would love to continue seeing Petra impregnate many Brigid & now Fódlan women. It was a strange feeling, but it made Dorothea feel hot. 

“Heh, I had a feeling you would be enjoying that.” Petra bashfully said. The truth was Petra was also nervous about his encounter. What if they failed to seduce their professor? What if Byleth reported the two? What would happen then? So many doubts were going through her mind when they were waiting for Byleth. Throughout it all Dorothea reassured her that all would be well. Petra knew she could trust Dorothea. 

They both looked down at their teacher on the floor. Her eyes half open, her naked body surrounded by cum, her mouth & pussy shaped by Petra’s dick. Byleth knew what Petra said was true, she was pregnant now. A baby. She never thought of being a mother before, but for some reason she was glad. She wondered how long it would take to show, though because she was full of semen from both ends it appeared that she was already showing. Byleth thought about what her father might say, but he had enough secrets it would be fine if she had one of her own for a while. Jeralt had always been worried that she wasn’t social enough, her telling him that she’s pregnant would surely shock him. Byleth snapped back into reality when Petra let Dorothea down & she walked over to her. Dorothea bent down in front of Byleth pulling a piece of paper from her bosoms. 

“Oh Professor! If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, we have a list of students that we would like to join our class!” Dorothea cheerfully said handing the semi-conscious Byleth a list of names. 

Within Byleth’s body Sothis was still recovering from the two girls as she regained her composure quickly. “Oh…Mmm, oh I see! They planned this from the start! Those two used us, & impregnated you to get at other girls!” Sothis angrily asserted. 

Byleth looked at the list, she knew these women, not just students, but staff & even some of the Knights of Serios were listed. Byleth knew what all of these names had in store for their future, being fucked by Petra’s monster of a cock & then being given a Brigid daughter of their own. Some of them would not be able to handle it, some would succumb to it, but all like Byleth knew they wouldn’t be able to live without it anymore. Knowing all of this the once mighty & loved professor now reduced to a plaything by two of her students only could let out a weak & submissive “…okay.” 

**Ingrid**

_With Byleth under their thumb Petra & Dorothea used her position to enroll other students from the other two houses into theirs. One being Ingrid, a noble from House Galatea who has aspirations about becoming a knight, but is bound to marriage by her father for the good of her home. Ingrid is not particularly happy about leaving the Blue Lions, but accepts Byleth’s invitation if it means she can better herself. Dorothea has taken special interest in Ingrid but has decided Petra needs to practice recruiting others by herself. Petra finds Ingrid alone at the training grounds practicing with her lance. _

Ingrid attacked the training dummy with such ferocity, that Petra was almost afraid to approach her. “Greetings Ingrid. Is something troubling you?” Petra finally asked. 

“Oh, Petra hello.” Ingrid responded. “I guess I really went all out, huh.” Ingrid said embarrassed, now looking at the torn dummy. “I usually take my anger out here, whenever my father sends me a letter.” Ingrid confessed. 

“Oh, do you not care for your father?” Petra asked as she came closer to Ingrid. 

“No, it’s not that, but when he sends a letter it’s usually about marrying me off to some noble.” Ingrid said looking more upset. 

“Do you not want to be getting married?” Petra asked. 

“Maybe someday, but what I really want to do is become a knight, besides I don’t think I would make a good wife.” Ingrid confessed. “I don’t know why Petra, but I have an easy time talking to you, like I do with Dorothea.” Ingrid happily said. 

Petra blushed being compared to her beloved. “Oh, are you friends with Dorothea too?” Petra asked, already knowing what Dorothea thought of Ingrid. 

“It’s hard not being friends with someone like her. She’s very affectionate, she used to talk to me about how lovely I am even though I have no sense of fashion.” Ingrid said remembering the times Dorothea complimented & insulted her at the same time. “Recently though, you are all she talks about.” Ingrid continued. 

“Me?” Petra asked, she didn’t know Dorothea talked about her to others. 

“Yes. Yesterday at the Dining Hall, Dorothea couldn’t stop talking about how lovely you were & how she was fascinated by you.” Ingrid said a little red from remembering how Dorothea spoke of Petra. 

“Oh, it fills my heart with great happiness to hear that my friend Dorothea speaks of me like that.”. Petra said a little red herself. Friend. That is what she had to call Dorothea to others. There are other names she rather call Dorothea. Lover. Queen. Mother of her first child. However, Petra had to hide her true feelings for Dorothea in public or risk the both of them getting expelled. The church probably doesn’t look kindly on students impregnating other students. Petra wanted to finish her studies while Dorothea kept gushing to Petra about a ball Garreg Mach throws every year during the Ethereal Moon. She had told Petra that had been her dream to go to a big fancy ball ever since Dorothea was a little girl.

Petra could see why Dorothea was interested in Ingrid, she was beautiful, strong & determined. Though she wore no makeup, Ingrid was blessed with radiant skin & yellow hair highlighting her natural beauty. Her body was as fit as Petra’s as well, without diminishing her curves. 

“You know Ingrid if you are of interest, I could always use knights of your skill back home in Brigid.” Petra honestly offered. 

“Heehee, I may take you up on that someday.” Ingrid giggled. Ingrid then noticed that Petra had her training sword on her waist. “Hey, Petra how about we spar? I’d like to see some of your techniques from Brigid.” Ingrid said. 

Petra pondered for a brief moment before she came up with an idea. “I would be liking that very much. However, let us make a bargain to assist your future. If I am the victor, I will show you Brigid ways to become a good wife & if you are the victor, I will show you Brigid ways to become a good knight.” Petra said. 

“Hmm, well I know what I would like…okay Petra, it’s a deal. Let’s go!” Ingrid said charging at Petra.

The spar was fierce, but short. Ingrid had good techniques & was strong, but Petra was stronger & faster. Petra quickly managed to knock Ingrid’s spear out of her hands in no time & pointed her training sword at Ingrid. 

“Whoa! I never saw that coming…” Ingrid said impressed & winded from the battle. Petra sheathed her sword & picked up Ingrid’s lance. 

“Your stance is outstanding, but the problem you are facing is leaving your right side wide open, it is because of your grip.” Petra advised handing back her lance. 

“But your speed, I never saw you coming!” Ingrid complemented. 

“Oh yes, warriors of Brigid value fundamentals above all else. Once you have become the master in that, all other skills will be coming at you intensely!” Petra said trying to inspire Ingrid. Ingrid understood what Petra was trying to tell her. 

“It’s a shame that I won’t be able to learn your tips to become a knight.” Ingrid said disappointedly with a slight frown remembering Petra’s bet with her. 

“Do not be discouraged dear friend, the lesson to be a good wife & knight are one & the same!” Petra laughed. 

“Oh, really?” Ingrid said surprised but confused. How could being a good wife & being a good knight corelate, Ingrid wondered.

“Umm, Petra, I-I know we made a deal, but are you sure about this?” Ingrid asked nervously. Ingrid was now on her knees in front of Petra & her cock. After the initial shock of seeing Petra’s penis, Petra had told Ingrid to place her hands around her cock so that Ingrid could improve her grip. Ingrid felt that it would be going against her word if she did not comply to Petra, & besides maybe this would help her become a better knight. 

“Yes, I need to know your grip & the best way to know your grip is for you to hold on to me.” Petra explained. 

“Okay, but couldn’t I have hold onto something else, like your arm?” Ingrid asked trying to evade the situation, at this point she was nervous that someone may walk in on them & her reputation would be ruined, ruining her chances at knighthood. 

“But my arm is not as hard as lance for battle.” Petra reasoned. That was true Ingrid thought, Ingrid could feel how hard Petra’s cock was & was sure that it could still get even harder. “Now, do not be shy. As a knight, the foundation of wielding a weapon is how you hold on. If you are weak with your grip, you’re weak. As a wife, the foundation of a happy relationship is keeping each other happy. If your husband is tense, tensions will rise soon & knowing how to please him will keep him relaxed & happy.” Petra explained. Ingrid thought that strangely made sense, but this was not about lessons anymore this was about fulfilling her obligation & leaving before they were caught. However, after feeling Petra’s cock Ingrid could sense the power of it, the size alone was impressive, but it also had considerable weight to it.

Without instruction Ingrid started to pump Petra’s cock. Her hands going over the thick veins, feeling Petra’s smooth skin. Being face to face with it didn’t help Ingrid, she was being entranced by it. The smell of it was intoxicating to Ingrid. Petra was looking at Ingrid, her face was red as she stared at Petra’s dick. Petra thought that it was cute seeing Ingrid memorized, but she thought it might be even more cute to see Ingrid being teased.

“Oh, Ingrid? What is it that you are doing? Is this how you hold onto your lance?” Petra asked trying to sound sincere. Ingrid snapped back into reality. 

“I um, Petra I was just…” Ingrid said embarrassed. 

“Yes, what is it?” Petra asked. 

“Do you like this…is this how a good wife would do this?” Ingrid asked sheepishly. The way Ingrid was stroking Petra was gentle, rotating her hand trying to feel all of it. 

“Yes, your technique is that of a loving wife.” Petra complimented. 

“Oh, good.” Ingrid blushed pleased with Petra’s answer. “I never thought the duties of a wife sounded fulfilling growing up, but if it’s with a penis like this, I think I can see the appeal.” Ingrid confessed. 

“The thought of being a wife always sounded pleasing to me, especially becoming a mother.” Petra said. 

“A mother…” Ingrid pondered aloud. The reason why Ingrid’s father wanted her to get married was so their family Crest could be passed down. This is why Ingrid had received special treatment growing up. House Galatea was a valued house of the Kingdom, but the land had not been producing efficient crops for a long time. While Ingrid had received complete meals growing up her father made do with scraps so his daughter could have more. Ingrid never really thought about the joys motherhood could bring her, but right now all the positives came rushing to her head. Petra could sense Ingrid’s reservations were disappearing the longer she presented herself to Ingrid. It was time to see how much farther Ingrid was willing to go.

“Would you like to feel the pleasure too?” Petra asked. Ingrid got wet just from the question. 

“E-e-excuse me?” Ingrid stammered. A flood of questions came to Ingrid’s mind. Is she talking about sex? Would it fit? Would it hurt? Ingrid had sped up, jacking Petra off faster, both hands attempting to massage the whole shaft. Petra knew Ingrid wanted it, but she wanted to hear Ingrid say it. 

“Would you like to feel good? I think you are mastering this lesson, perhaps we could start another? Would you like that?” Petra asked again. 

“Well-I-well…YES!” Ingrid asserted afraid of letting this opportunity pass by her. Petra smirked as she offered Ingrid a hand to help her up. Ingrid gently took her hand & rose up facing Petra. Petra grabbed Ingrid & kissed Ingrid with passion. Ingrid reciprocated with the same level of passion. Petra’s lips were soft as her tongue ravaged her mouth. Ingrid hadn’t kissed anyone since Glenn… but this was nothing like her first kiss. Where Ingrid & Glenn were nervous & inexperienced, Petra knew what she was doing taking charge of Ingrid’s body. Petra was groping Ingrid’s breast with one hand & teasing Ingrid’s pussy with the other. Ingrid was getting too hot, she ripped open her uniform jacket exposing her body bare to Petra. Ingrid’s breasts were around the size of Petra’s & Ingrid even had toned muscles showing as well. Petra took this as the sign to act accordingly, ripping Ingrid’s tights for an opening. Petra had managed to tear off Ingrid’s underwear with the same tear. Her pussy was clearly untouched & Ingrid’s ass was still bound by her tights.

Petra & Ingrid had not stopped being intertwined, as Petra grabbed Ingrid’s ass & lifted her up. Ingrid was shocked Petra was able to lift her up so easily but continued to let Petra take charge. Ingrid now above Petra’s erect cock when she broke the kiss to look down. “You know as someone who wants to be a pegasus knight I’ve learned to not be afraid of heights. This however, is quite an intimidating fall.” Ingrid joked trying to mask her anxiety over what they were about to do. 

“Do not worry, you are safe in my arms.” Petra reassured with a kiss. Ingrid was shocked how true Petra’s words were. She felt safe with Petra holding her & trusted & wanted Petra to deflower her. Petra slowly lowered Ingrid over her dick as Ingrid readjusted the dick so it lined up with her. 

Petra started slowly, her penis just entering Ingrid as Ingrid squealed grabbing on Petra shoulders hugging onto her tightly. Ingrid insides were untouched & tightly gripped on Petra as she traversed. In no time Petra had broken Ingrid’s hymen, she was Petra’s first virgin. As blood dripped down Petra could feel Ingrid tremble. In order to get Ingrid comfortable, Petra continued slowly shaping Ingrid until she reached the entrance of Ingrid’s womb. It would be too much for Ingrid to continue pass it. Ingrid’s eyes were full of tears as she moaned into Petra’s ears. 

“Ah-this, this feels great! Please! Please keep going!” Ingrid begged as she hugged onto her lover. Petra obliged & lifted Ingrid off slowly as she entered & when she was back at the beginning, Petra then slammed Ingrid back down. As Ingrid was screaming into her ears, Petra repeated rising & lower Ingrid much faster using Ingrid’s body to milk her cock. Ingrid was moaning louder, not afraid of being caught anymore as her legs wrapped around Petra’s waist. Ingrid’s bouncing felt too good as Petra started to become more aggressive by humping into Ingrid. Ingrid’s breasts bounced in front of Petra’s face along with Ingrid’s long blonde hair. Ingrid had lost count how many times she had cum at this point, but Petra dipped Ingrid ass down to have more access to Ingrid. Petra sped up in an attempt to insert her whole cock into Ingrid. Dipping her down however also put both face to face. Petra took enjoyment hearing her partners ask for her to finish it made her feel like she was doing a good job. 

“What do you want?” Petra teased looking directly into her eyes. Ingrid’s mind was not in the right mindset, but she had no time to think about refinement or modesty. 

“P-please! Do it! Inside! PLEASE! I want your baby!” Is what Ingrid managed to get out in between her moans. With a final thrust Petra pushed her cock through Ingrid’s womb smashing against the walls & erupting. Ingrid was full of cum, rope after rope of cum splattering her insides. Petra had successfully inseminated Ingrid. 

Petra hugged onto Ingrid as her body continued into spasm in response to the pleasure. Ingrid was a mess, her eyes rolled into the back her head, tears running down her face, mouth a gape with a smile & her body devoid of strength. Petra had to reaffirm her grip on Ingrid so she wouldn’t fall, after all Petra didn’t want to break her promise. Petra gave Ingrid a peck on the forehead as she lowered her body on the ground. When Petra took herself out of Ingrid, Petra’s cock had a few more loads left as it unloaded over Ingrid’s chest & face. Only now Petra realized she might have went too hard on poor Ingrid. Petra realized she couldn’t let Ingrid go out like this, topless, crotchless, covered & full of her cum. Petra found some old sacks & covered Ingrid with them, & sneaked the unconscious Ingrid back to her room.

Thankfully Petra did not run into anybody on the way to Ingrid’s room. She saw Sylvain & Dimitri walking by, but Petra managed to not be seen by the two. Who knows how Ingrid would have reacted if those two saw her like that? Petra laid Ingrid on her bed gently. Petra wanted to stay with Ingrid until she woke up. Looking over Ingrid’s body Petra was shocked by how beautiful Ingrid truly was. She was such a strong person too who would only get stronger. In Brigid strong women were considered to be very attractive. 

Then Petra noticed a few books on the floor. To past the time Petra took a stack of them & took a seat at Ingrid’s desk. Most of them were tales about legendary knights who were the ideals of chivalry. However, one book with a barren cover caught her eye. It was a diary, but when opened it read like the other books the only difference being it was clearly written by a child. The handwriting was sloppy & some words were misspelled, but Petra could sense the enthusiasm of the story. It was about a brave knight named Ingrid who bravely served a king. She rode a pegasus & wielded a lance, & the pictures although crude did make Ingrid look very knightly. She fought dragons & demon lords with enough time to save princesses. The last pages in the book showed the knight training little girls to be just like her while holding the hand of a little girl with blonde hair. Was becoming a knight Ingrid’s dream ever since she was a child? It seemed like Ingrid wanted to train the future generation once she was older & even have a daughter of her own. Petra knew she could make these childhood dreams of Ingrid’s into a reality in Brigid.

Petra was surprised how quickly she had fallen for Ingrid & Petra now wanted to help Ingrid be the knight she dreams of being. It’s a good thing Dorothea already adored Ingrid, she probably wanted Ingrid to join them anyways. Brigid was much warmer than Faerghus, Petra knew it would take time for her lovers to get used to heat. There were many things Petra needed to plan for now to make her lovers & children happy & safe. Originally the plan Dorothea & Petra made was to impregnate their friends, but now Petra wanted to bring Dorothea & Ingrid back home. Petra wondered if she’d fall for anyone else. Byleth seemed very content about teaching that Petra would feel guilty taking her away from her students, besides Petra could always visit Fódlan for “diplomatic reasons”. 

Suddenly, Ingrid started to groan breaking Petra out of her deep concentration. Ingrid started fidgeting in bed groaning louder. Petra put the books back & immediately went to her side. As Ingrid awoke, she looked over at Petra watching over her & smiled. 

“…is…there still an opening in Brigid?” Ingrid asked softly. Petra smiled, was Ingrid really going to ask to come to Brigid with Petra & Dorothea? 

“Are you referring to the offering of becoming a knight?” Petra asked excited from Ingrid’s question. 

“…yeah, but I’m now interested in the position of becoming a wife too.” Ingrid said grabbing for Petra’s hand. Petra’s smile grew, Ingrid was cute & lovely too. She was sure Ingrid would make an excellent wife. 

“Especially with this one on the way.” Ingrid said looking down at herself still leaking cum from earlier. She knew she was pregnant & was happy about it. She used to dread letters from her father telling her to settle down & have children, but now Ingrid was doing just that. Additionally, she was offered to be a knight which she had been training her whole life for. 

“Of course, you can be one of my wives! Dorothea will be so pleased too! Ingrid my heart is full of much happiness!” Petra gleamed hugging onto Ingrid’s body. Petra had done her best to clean Ingrid up, but Petra managed to get her own semen on her uniform when embracing Ingrid. Petra didn’t care though she was so happy right now, she had already had two women willing to be her wives.

“One of?” 

**Shamir**

_In the Imperial Year of 1175 the eastern nation of Dagda had recruited Brigid to invade the Adrestian Empire in Fódlan starting the Dagda & Brigid War. After the initial invasion the Adrestian Empire responded by counter invading both Dagda & Brigid ending the conflict. In Brigid the King was forced to send her granddaughter, Petra, to Fódlan as a vassal. While in Dagda a renowned mercenary named Shamir traveled to Fódlan after losing her home & partner in the war. At Garreg Mach Monastery Petra had formed a friendship with Shamir out of curiosity of her alliances. Today Petra finds Shamir alone in the courtyard engrossed in a letter._

“Greetings Shamir, what is that you are reading?” Petra asked. Shamir had dark short hair in contrast to her foreign pale skin. While her slender frame was hidden behind tights that highlighted her large ass & chest. Shamir was not trying to captivate anyone with her looks, but she simply was shameless & found the outfit to be functional in the field. 

“Oh, hello Petra. This is a letter from a friend back in Dagda. She is one of the only people I still keep in touch with back home.” Shamir responded. While Shamir was friendly towards Petra, Shamir was known around the monastery for not being too social mostly in part to her straightforward nature.

“How is your friend Shamir? I know Dagda is still in recovering after the invasion, as is Brigid.” Petra asked. 

“She was in Fódlan when Dagda was invaded, so she wasn’t effected by the invasions.” Shamir answered. Petra knew if Shamir’s friend was in Fódlan when Brigid & Dagda were invaded it meant that her friend must have been in the armies invading Fódlan just like Petra’s father. Petra didn’t want to ask if it was true, not to open Shamir’s old wounds of the war, but because Petra didn’t want to think about her own losses that the war brought her. To avoid negative memories of the past Petra decided to ask a different question.

“What has your friend written about in this letter?” Petra asked. 

“She has been writing about her daughter, she just turned five & has started gardening with her.” Shamir said. 

“Oh, that sounds very lovely. It fills my heart with great happiness to hear that the people of Dagda are recovering.” Petra happily said with a hand over her heart. 

“It does sound nice.” Shamir bluntly responded looking back down at the letter. “Petra can you tell me about your father?” Shamir suddenly asked.

“My father? Why would you like to know?” Petra asked confused by Shamir’s question. 

“My friend & I started sending each other letters around five years ago. She started when she was fighting in the war & the first letter she sent was about your father.” Shamir clarified folding the letter & putting it in her pocket. Petra knew her father was beloved in Brigid because of her prowess & duties as the future king. To hear that the soldiers of Dagda also admired her reassured to Petra that her father was truly a special woman. 

“Is that correct? What did your friend say about my father?” Petra questioned. 

“That she was an amazing lover, & how she was sure that the king had inseminated her.” Shamir bluntly said without skipping a beat.

Petra’s face was red after hearing that. Most people outside of Brigid did not even know that the nation was entirely comprised of women, let alone the king’s duty of impregnating their people. While people often told Petra how great her father was, they were usually kind enough to not mention how she was at lovemaking. 

“So that means your friend’s child is one of my sisters.” Petra reassured. Petra only had a few sisters that she shared the same mother with, but she had many sisters that she shared the same father with. In Brigid since most of the population is considered to be related by Fódlan’s standards, only if you share the same mother & father are you considered sisters in Brigid. To think that she would have family even in Dagda was not something that had ever came across Petra’s mind. 

“She told me of Brigid’s ways. To think our countries are neighbors, but something like that isn’t common knowledge is surprising.” Shamir said. “No wonder Brigid surrendered when she died. If your grandfather were to die as well that would mean the end of your people.” Shamir said with remorse. Shamir was correct, it is also the reason why Petra had to act as a vassal. The Empire needed Brigid’s submission while recovering from the war & holding onto Brigid’s future ruler was a way to guarantee Brigid’s compliance.

“That being said, aren’t you going to be the future King of Brigid?” Shamir asked. If Shamir already knew about Petra’s father & grandfather than she already knows about Petra’s penis. 

“That is correct.” Petra honestly responded. 

“If what my friend said is true then I think the nobles of Fódlan might be wary having you around their daughters.” Shamir sternly said. She wasn’t wrong the school year had just begun & Petra had already impregnated three women, one being a noble & another even being a teacher. What was Shamir going to do? Was she going to report Petra to Lady Rhea to expel Petra before she impregnated anymore women? “It’s a good thing I don’t like the nobles of Fódlan.” Shamir said amused.

“Y-you are not going to be reporting me?” Petra asked still sweating thinking that her life at Garreg Mach was over. 

“No.” Shamir bluntly said. “In fact, I’m glad you approached me today. My friend & I are quite alike. We both are both straightforward & execute any order when given. However, I met my partner while she remained alone. My partner & I did not want to lose each other in the invasion so we stayed in Dagda while my friend went to war in Fódlan.” Shamir explained. Suddenly Shamir’s tone had shifted after mentioning her partner. “When the Empire invaded, my partner died. I was sure my future would return to solidarity just like my friend’s. However, while in Fódlan she was blessed with a child. She was so happy…a kind of happiness I had never seen from her before. I’m jealous of her to be honest. I’ve told her this many times. I wish I had her life, the life my partner & I wanted. That is why I want to make a request. Give me a child, like how your father gave her a child.” Shamir said returning to her straight attitude. 

Petra was moved by Shamir’s words. While Shamir was not always graceful when she spoke, it always came from her heart, & her desire to have a family was genuine. “Shamir…it would fill my heart with great joy to grant your request.” Petra responded smiling. In truth Shamir was one of the women Petra wanted to have sex with. She just did not expect Shamir to be the one soliciting her. Women from Dagda had even paler skin than the people of Fódlan & Petra did find Dorothea’s skin color to be exotic.

Shamir smiled back relieved that Petra complied. “I-Thank you.” Shamir managed to get out retaining her composure. Shamir gabbed Petra’s hands lacing their fingers. “Well let’s get started.” Shamir said. 

“Here?” Petra asked as she scoped out the area. The two were on the edge of the northern courtyard looking over the bridge to the sanctuary. 

“Yes. You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this. Besides it’s late & we’re the only ones out.” Shamir reasoned. She was right the sun was starting to set over the horizon. Shamir let go of Petra & turned away. Shamir then slowly bent over pressing her ass against Petra’s cotch. Her tights hugged Shamir tightly defining the shape & size of her ass. The texture of the pants surprisingly felt nice against Petra, she was hoping that Shamir’s ass would feel this nice. 

“I’ve seen you stare at me during bow practice. I thought you may enjoy this.” Shamir said grinding herself slowly against Petra. It was true, Petra often found herself ogling the other females of the monastery, but most wore skirts covering up their rears, Shamir’s ass was one of the only butts displayed out for her & it was one of the best at Garreg Mach as well. Now the butt she loved to look at was against her, massaging her cock to get it ready for a session of lovemaking. Shamir’s gyrations grew more & more putting her entire hips into the motions, while her tights held her cheeks firmly together Petra could only imagine the bouncing they would be doing if they were not constrained. Petra decided her cock was getting too hard to keep contained & she pulled her nearly erect cock on top of Shamir’s ass. Shamir turned around to see what was on top of her, hoping it was what she thought it was. 

“Damn. She said the king was hung, but I thought she was overexaggerating. Look at you!” Shamir exclaimed excitedly looking back at Petra after feeling the weight of the cock on her ass. Petra grinned from Shamir’s statement. She didn’t know why, but she liked hearing the women of Fódlan & now Dagda praise her penis. 

Petra looked down at Shamir now actively using her ass to massage Petra’s cock, taking long strides to please the entire shaft. Petra takes this as the indication to grab Shamir’s pants. With her fingers within the waistband Petra leans into Shamir’s ear. “Are you sure this is what you desire?” Petra asked. Petra knows Shamir had come to her to be bred, but she wouldn’t blame her if she backed out now. 

“Yes. More than anything.” Shamir answered blushing. Shamir then grabbed Petra’s cheek & gave her a deep kiss. Shamir’s pants hugged onto her so tightly, that it took a hard pull to get the tights off Shamir’s ass. Petra dropped Shamir’s pants to her knees exposing her bare ass. It was as beautiful as Petra fantasied. Petra grabbed Shamir’s sides, her skin was so soft, & planted her cock in between Shamir’s cheeks. Petra’s cock was longer than Shamir’s ass cheeks, as Petra started guiding Shamir’s ass up & down her cock. Shamir had done a fine job trying to give Petra a butt job on her own. However, Petra was not completely hard yet & she would have to use Shamir to stimulate herself for efficient lovemaking. Petra was reminded how her beloved Dorothea would give her tit jobs & decided to use Shamir’s ass cheeks in a similar fashion. Petra started to thrust in between the soft rear. Pumping as hard & fast as she wanted without fear of hurting her partner. Shamir felt Petra’s cock in between her & poke her back when Shamir arched her back in it in bliss of what was to come. Shamir was getting hot from this simulation & had covered her mouth with both hands to hide the moans. Petra was grunting louder & louder, she was already fully erect she just wanted to savor this moment.

“Please! I need you now!” Shamir yelled. Petra stopped humping Shamir’s ass to see how red her face had become. With two fingers Petra grazed Shamir’s pussy, she already had juices running down her legs in anticipation, Shamir was indeed ready. Petra licked her fingers clean of the juices & grabbed her cock. She lined her dick up with Shamir’s pussy, very tempted by Shamir’s asshole winking at her. Petra knew she would most likely never be able to experience anal sex without seriously harming her partner, but it did not matter right now because Petra loved vaginal sex more than anything. The head surprisingly went inside easily, but as Petra inched herself inside Shamir yipped & Shamir’s pussy tightened around her. 

“AH! It’s so big! I’ve never felt something go so deep before!” Shamir exclaimed. Petra was barley inside Shamir, but it made her happy to hear that she was the biggest Shamir has had. Petra leaned into Shamir’s ear. 

“We are only beginning.” Petra whispered. Petra leaned her hips back & with a thrust inserted herself more getting about half her shaft inside before deciding that would be the pace she would start with. Petra rapidly slammed into Shamir stretching her walls as she was getting Shamir comfortable before Petra would start fucking her for real. Shamir’s moans could be misconstrued as screams & she covered her mouth again to muffle herself. Petra took great pleasure in hearing how well she made her partners feel. While continuing to pound her, Petra pulled Shamir’s top low enough to grab to two handfuls of Shamir’s breasts. Shamir’s breasts were as soft as her ass, but Petra had been testing with Dorothea’s breasts every night to see what made her go wild. Putting her knowledge to the test, Petra pinched both of Shamir’s nipples as she kissed Shamir’s neck.

Shamir had lost composure once again. Shamir had stopped covering her mouth to hold onto Petra’s hands as she squeezed her breasts. While Petra was facing the back of Shamir’s head, the moans she heard did not sound like Shamir. The stern woman who could turn the most veteran warrior’s blood go cold out of fear, was now gasping & moaning in a very cute tone. Petra was convinced she may have been the only one to hear Shamir like this. The voice was Shamir’s true voice of desire, not only for a family but for pleasure. 

“A-a-are you close?!” Shamir asked unaware of how her voice had changed. Petra had been keeping up a pace to get Shamir comfortable, with a smirk Petra once again leaned into Shamir. 

“I am no where close to the finish.” Petra said as she attempted to thrust her entire length into Shamir. Shamir’s moans had become intelligible, that if someone heard them now, they could now mistake Shamir for an animal in the forest. Petra was memorized by Shamir’s bouncing ass, it was truly a sight. Sometimes during lovemaking Dorothea told Petra to spank her ass, it made Petra feel good when Dorothea did it to her, so it went without reason that Shamir would enjoy it too. With an open palm Petra brought her hand down on Shamir’s ass. The smack the impact made was audible & Shamir yipped in pleasure as she came just from the spank. Someone as dominating as Shamir was probably not used to be on the receiving end & the dominance over her alone was what gotten her excited in the first place.

Repeated spanks landed on Shamir’s ass causing it to go red & ripple. Shamir was loss in bliss & was losing her balance as her legs were getting weak. Just before she fell over, Petra lifted Shamir up & continued to fuck her while supporting her. The new position allowed Petra to insert more of herself into Shamir as she sped up her thrusts. Petra was close to cumming & decided to see how hard & fast she could take it for a dramatic climax. Going faster & harder Petra managed to push herself deep within Shamir before she came. Petra had to retain her balance as she came in deep Shamir, Petra continued to hold up Shamir until she had finished cumming. 

After she was finished, she slowly let Shamir down before falling back on her butt exhausted. Petra had not seen Shamir’s face during the entire session, but Shamir’s face was stained by tears & drool. Her eyes almost rolled in the back of her head, & her mouth agapped with a smile. While Shamir’s right ass cheek was completely red while the other was still pale. With her ass instinctively in the air, cum still flooded out of Shamir’s vagina & was filling the cracks of the ground of the courtyard. Petra crawled over to Shamir, she might have lost herself in pleasure & went too hard on Shamir. 

“Shamir are you injured?” Petra asked sheepishly. Shamir blinked & her eyes slowly met Petra’s. 

“Thank you…” Shamir said her voice horsed from her own moaning. Shamir tried getting up her knees still weak. Petra immediately rushed to Shamir’s side grabbing her arm.

“Let me assist you to your quarters.” Petra said lifting Shamir up, & cradling her in her arms. Cum from Shamir’s vagina was still leaking out & was making a sort of trail as the two left the courtyard. Petra looked behind her to see the mess the two had made & she was positive Shamir was pregnant. If by chance she wasn’t Petra would be happy to assist Shamir whenever she needed her. In her efforts to help Shamir, Petra realized that her cock was still out dangling between her legs. It was night & no one was out, but Petra was more concerned about getting Shamir to her room than getting caught. As Petra felt her cock freely sway it made her realize how she could help people like Shamir. This was Petra’s duty as a king. 

On their way to Shamir’s quarters Petra looked down at Shamir, her face was still stained, but her face was now red being embarrassed from needed to be carried. “Shamir, I must be truthful you are cute like this.” Petra smiled. 

“Please. Don’t say that.” Shamir said looking away. Petra giggled. Shamir did enjoy being held, but she was too proud to admit it. She could only imagine what Catherine would say if she saw her right now.

“Will you be returning to Dagda to raise our daughter?” Petra asked a little worried about her answer. Shamir looked back up to Petra. Shamir thought about it & she initially wanted a child to not be alone anymore, but maybe she could stay in in Fódlan.

“I don’t know, but right now I’d like to stay here with you.” Shamir answered hugging onto Petra’s breasts. Petra responded with a smile as she walked away with Shamir in her arms.

**Leonie**

_Petra continues her mission to impregnate the other women of Garreg Mach Monastery her next target is Leonie. Originally from the Golden Deer House, Leonie was enthralled to be taught by her former mentor’s daughter. Leonie being a commoner from the Leicester Alliance she had enrolled at Garreg Mach due to the support of her entire village. Due to this generosity Leonie had started to become more self-reliant, saving & sending as much money as she could back home to pay off her debt. Petra unable to find Leonie decides to go for a swim unaware she would run into Leonie afterwards._

Leonie’s line was still casted in the river as Leonie laid down next to it on the grass. She had been out in the forest for a while now & she still had not gotten a single bite. She could have fished back at the monastery’s pond, but Leonie enjoyed the serenity of the woods. Plus, she thought the fish from the river tasted better. However, Leonie was starting to grow impatient, & her hunger wasn’t helping her. Then she looks out into the river to see the top of something dip back into the water. “Wow! Look at the size of that one! No wonder the fish aren’t biting with that monster swimming around.” Leonie exclaimed out loud. Leonie must have gotten its attention because the figure started to swim towards her. Then a huge splash emerged from the water soaking Leonie as she screamed in shock. 

“Greetings Leonie!” a familiar voice happily said. Leonie drenched looked at the river & by the edge of the river was a wet smiling Petra. It was rare to see Petra with her hair down & not braided. Her long hair covered her eyes as a big smile was plastered on Petra’s face. Petra started to part her wet hair out of her eyes as she swam to edge of the river. The water was glistening off Petra’s tanned body, Leonie could see more of Petra’s markings alongside her arms & torso. Leonie could also see Petra’s bare breasts with her nipples poking out. Petra was naked.

Leonie scrambled back covering her eyes. “Petra! What are you doing?!” Leonie yelled. 

“Swimming. Would you like to be joining me?” Petra happily asked. 

“No! Why are you naked?!” Leonie asked embarrassingly looking away. 

“Why would I ruin my uniform in the water?” Petra asked. 

“You could wear something else!” Leonie said. 

“Oh, Leonie you are most funny. It is fine we are both female after all.” Petra giggled. That was true Leonie thought. She looked back at Petra, she could only see Petra’s upper half as she swam. Petra had big breasts & the cold water had helped her nipples pop out. 

“Oh no, my uniform is soaked.” Leonie pouted. Leonie’s orange hair was drenched, while her white blouse was now transparent showing her brown bra underneath. Leonie sighed, she took her blouse & skirt off hanging them off a nearby branch to dry. Petra was taking Leonie’s figure in, Leonie denied it, but she was a beauty. The water glistened off her fit body, a set of abs & toned muscles not too different from Petra’s. Her hourglass figure was more apparent with her wide hips that she would hide with her skirt & jacket. Her ample chest was similar to Petra’s with strong shoulders supporting them. She also had a cute face even when she was frustrated, like she was right now.

Leonie sat back down reeling in her fishing line. “Would you like to be joining me?” Petra asked sensing Leonie’s frustration. 

“No. I’m going back to the monastery after my clothes are done drying. You probably scared all of the fish away.” Leonie said. Petra swam to the edge of the bank & rested her arms & head on the soft grass. 

“The fish of Fódlan are not friendly like the fish of Brigid.” Petra pouted. 

“You can swim with the fish back in Brigid?” Leonine asked starting to calm down. 

“Oh yes! It fills my heart with great enjoyment to swim in the ocean with the fishes. Dolphins are my absolute favorite to swim with. Sometimes they will be letting you grab onto them & they will carry you as they swim!” Petra happily said. Leonie had never seen Petra this happy before, a level of pure bliss. 

“What’s the point? Swimming isn’t going to help you train.” Leonie asked.

“Swimming is a great exercise! Though I do not swim to train, I swim for fun & to relax.” Petra said. Leonie pouted in disagreement. “You have to have time to relax Leonie, or it may affect yourself in battle. If you train & work all the time you will be tired.” Petra said trying to convince Leonie. 

“Hmmmm. I don’t like to swim though.” Leonie said. 

“There are other ways to relax. A pleasant massage helps me relax. I could be giving you a massage.” Petra offered. In truth Leonie’s legs were still sore after training today & a massage did sound nice. Plus, with her clothes still drying she would be out there for a while. 

“Okay, that sounds good.” Leonie said finally giving in.

Petra motioned Leonie to come close. “Aren’t you going to get out of the water?” asked Leonie as she crawled over to Petra. 

“I will not need to.” Petra said with a smile. Leonie dipped her legs into the river, it was cool. Petra grabbed Leonie’s feet & with her thumb started to rotate the soles of her feet. With her fingertips, Petra slowly raised up Leonie’s legs & grasped a single leg with both hands stroking it up & down. Petra used her thumbs to apply pressure where she could feel knots & other tight areas. Leonie was pleased with Petra’s work on the first leg as she murmured her approval. “Is this pleasing to you?” Petra asked as she moved to the other leg. 

“Ahh, I guess I can see the appeal of taking it easy now & then.” Leonie said as she laid back using her arms to rest her head. So far Leonie could say this wasn’t a total waste of time. A cute lady was giving her a massage & the grass & breeze felt nice on her almost naked body. When Petra was done massaging the other leg, she looked up to see Leonie who was on her back. Petra was face to face with Leonie’s crotch, she could see the outline of Leonie’s vagina through her undergarments. “Are you done?” Leonie asked still on her back. 

“Not quite.” Petra answered as she drew her fingertips slowly up Leonie’ legs. As Petra’s fingers met at Leonie’s crotch, Leonie rose up. 

“H-hey! What are you doing?!” Leonie asked surprised where Petra was now. 

“It is all to make you feel good.” Petra answered as she slowly started to rub the side of Leonie’s vagina. 

“Well if you say so…” Leonie blushed. It felt good. Petra’s fingers were so close to it & the way she gently rubbed near felt nice. Leonie didn’t have time to touch herself down there & having another person do it felt weird, weird but nice. At least it wasn’t a boy Leonie reasoned with herself. Plus, Petra was from another country, maybe this was a normal massage in Brigid. Petra continued to massage Leonie through her underwear until she started to remove them. 

“These are getting in my way.” Petra said, but Leonie was too caught up in the pleasure of the massage to notice. Petra noticed that Leonie’s was shaven down there & her vagina lips barley parted from each other. Leonie must have been excited because Petra could feel a bit of heat coming off Leonie especially when compared to the cold water. With a single finger Petra traced over Leonie’s vagina & placed it back on Leonie’s clit. Petra started to spin her finger on the clit slowly at first but started to go faster the more Leonie gasped & moaned. “Do you not feel good? I will stop if you wish.” Petra said. 

“Hmmm, no don’t…” Leonie said gritting her teeth & looking away from Petra, too proud to admit she was enjoying herself. Leonie began to quiver & clutch the grass, letting out tiny moans. Petra could tell Leonie had already orgasmed just from her fingers, but Petra wanted to try something else before pulling her dick out. 

Petra & Dorothea had been practicing eating each other out at night, Dorothea still wanted to be intimate when pregnant, but Petra was afraid of harming the baby if they had traditional sex. Dorothea had proudly took up the role of teacher to Petra in the act of fingering & eating out. Dorothea was much more skilled than Petra in the art of cunnilingus, in fact Dorothea had been the first person to ever touch Petra’s vagina. It was Dorothea who encouraged Petra to try & seduce Leonie through cunnilingus. The reason why is because Dorothea said that Leonie seems like the kind of woman, who likes the company of other women. Petra was not quite sure what Dorothea meant by that. Petra enjoyed the company of other women & she knew Dorothea enjoyed the company of other women as well. 

Petra lowered her head in between Leonie’s thighs, testing her limits. Petra grabbed Leonie’s buttocks for support, they felt big & soft it was a shame Leonie kept it hidden with her skirt. Leonie was fine with the groping & she knew what Petra was about to do, & she wanted it. Petra started licking in the motions that Dorothea reacted strongly to, immediately Leonie grabbed Petra’s head & grunted. Leonie must have been more pent up than Petra thought. Since Leonie was not going to be honest with her, Petra was going by the grip of her head when trying a new motion. Petra’s tongue was deep inside Leonie, eager to find the next motion that would make Leonie squirm as Petra shook her head to amplify the pleasure. Petra was disappointed that Leonie did not taste or smell like Dorothea. Dorothea’s vagina smelled like berries & tasted as sweet. Although Petra probably contributed to that, she thought she would have to do the same to Leonie. As Petra continued to eat Leonie out, she looked up to Leonie making the first eye contact since she started. Leonie was blushing hard, teeth gritted clearly enjoying herself. Petra’s tongue was thin, but long enough to hit Leonie’s sweet spots. Petra smiled & decided to take it up a notch. Petra slowly inserted a finger, Leonie moaning throughout the entire insertion. Then Petra pulled it out & inserted back quickly. Repeating the motion while continuing to eat her out. Leonie could not hide her orgasms anymore, Leonie was squirming around out of pleasure. Petra held Leonie in tighter & went even faster, then Petra felt Leonie tighten her grip. Leonie squealed out in extasy as she shoved Petra’s head down in her crotch. 

As Leonie loosened her grip, Petra rose up wiping her face of Leonie’s juices & licking her lips. “Did that assist you with the relaxation?” Petra asked as she started to come out of the water. 

“…yeah. That was fun.” Leonie confessed looking away embarrassed by her honesty. She couldn’t believe that just happened. She was glad it did though. Leonie hadn’t really thought about sex before, but if it always felt this nice maybe she could find the time for it. While she looked up to Jeralt, she didn’t like him like that even though others teased her for it. Leonie never liked girls that way before either, but maybe it would be less embarrassing than being involved with a man. 

“It fills my heart to hear that you have enjoyment in yours. Now I was hoping you would assist me.” Petra said now climbing over Leonie. Leonie had never been so intimate with another person before, she wasn’t sure if she would be as good as Petra just was. Then as Leonie looked forward to Petra, she saw a huge cock dangling above her stomach. Leonie’s first instinct was to squirm back, but she did not get far as Petra had her hands pinning Leonie down. “W-what is that?!” Leonie asked flabbergasted. 

“Please, I am needing relaxation just as you were.” Petra moaned swinging her pelvis slightly. Petra had always been so nice to Leonie, & she just had been very intimate with her. Leonie looked back at it, it was almost intimidating & she could see it pulsating. Petra needed relief just as Leonie did & as her friend, she was going to help her. 

“Okay.” This was the only response Leonie gave as she let her guard back down. Leonie was offering herself to Petra, the only clothing she had left on was her bra. Leonie took it off now presenting her naked body before Petra. Leonie’s breasts were similar in shape & size to Petra’s with dark nipples already hard from the cold water from before. While Leonie’s face was devoid of any freckles Petra noticed that in between Leonie’s breasts was plethora of light-colored freckles. Leonie was still red in the face now clenching her fists over her chest. 

“Hey! Q-quit staring at me! Just…just hurry up!” Leonie shouted not sure if she was embarrassed or impatient at this point. Petra smiled as she nodded, Petra lifted one of Leonie’s legs as she wedged herself between Leonie’s thighs for easier access. 

Not wanting to keep Leonie waiting any longer Petra inserted her cock into Leonie. She squirmed, fists still clinched over her chest & moaned out loud in reaction. Petra never got tired of watching her new lovers’ reactions to their first time with her. As hard as Leonie tried to present herself, it was adorable seeing Leonie like this. Petra was barley inside Leonie & she was already acting like this, Petra wanted to see how far she could take it. Petra brought her hips back as she thrusted into Leonie. Leonie responded by loudly moaning with her eyes wide open. Petra didn’t notice it at first, but Leonie had really pretty eyes. Petra started to buck her hips into Leonie harder & faster unable to insert more of herself into Leonie. Her pussy was still too tight to go as deep as Petra would like. Petra now started to hump Leonie in an upward motion in order to stretch Leonie out. Leonie was not even trying to hide her moans at this point, she felt Petra’s thick cock shaping her out in ways she had never dreamed of. Petra looked down at Leonie’s navel Petra could clearly see the outline of her cock within Leonie. 

“Fuck me! FUCK ME!” Leonie demanded. Petra had been trying to take it easy with Leonie, but if that is what she wanted Petra would give oblige. Petra tightened her grip & started to thrust even harder stretching Leonie out even more. Leonie’s face was a mess as she was getting fucked, but through her tears she looked back up to Petra. Petra was in bliss as she fucked Leonie with a big ravenous smile, the same sort of bliss & smile she had seen from Petra as she swam. This is what Petra’s true passion is Leonie thought, fucking. Leonie was enjoying herself so much she did not realize how much time has passed. 

“I am about to finish!” Petra announced bucking her hips even faster. Leonie was too engrossed to really understand what Petra meant, but after Petra started to cum inside her, she realized what she meant. Leonie’s insides soon became warm & full in an instant. Petra held onto Leonie tight as she made sure to keep all the cum, she shot inside Leonie. As Petra pulled herself out & one final stream of cum shot into the forest. Leonie & Petra were still panting as Petra laid down on top of Leonie. It was unclear if Petra was still wet or if she had gotten sweaty through the intensity of her fucking. Leonie wrapped her arms around the tired Petra rubbing her back.

“That…that… was fun…” Leonie gasped still panting. 

“Heehee. I thought you might have enjoyed this.” Petra giggled as she rose up giving Leonie a peck on the forehead. Leonie turned away embarrassed from the kiss, knowing it was silly to feel that way after what the two just did. “You are going to be a great mother.” Petra said brushing Leonie’s cheek. 

“A mother?” Leonie asked before realizing what she meant. ‘What?! Oh no…” Leonie said in slight regret. Leonie let go of Petra to cover her face & moan out loud. “I was going to be a great mercenary just like Jerelt. How is that going to happen if I have a kid?” Leonie groaned finally looking back at Petra. With the amount of cum Petra had pumped into her Leonie thought there was no way she wasn’t pregnant. Petra was confused by Leonie’s predicament all the women she had been with have been overjoyed with the prospect of carrying her children. 

“Do you regret this?” Petra asked concerned that she might have ruined Leonie’s dreams due to her lust. Petra caressed Leonie’s face trying to comfort the distraught Leonie. 

“No!” Leonie quickly answered. “I liked it & I would-I want to do it again. It’s just going to be hard trying to pay my debt off & take care of a baby.” Leonie replied. She thought back to all the hard work her parents had done for her. Her mother had to pick up a second job to help pay for her tuition to go to Garreg Mach. 

“Oh Leonie, you do not need to burden yourself. I will be there for you.” Petra said hugging onto Leonie. “You could still peruse to being a mercenary. You would just be like Jeralt as well. He took care of Byleth while becoming a mercenary of legends.” Petra reminded Leonie. That was true, if Jeralt could do it why couldn’t Leonie? Leonie had always been self-reliant, but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to rely on others. 

“I, thank you Petra. I really needed to hear that.” Leonie said still feeling the excess cum ooze out of her. Perhaps Petra was right, Leonie could be a good mother. She would teach her all sorts of things like fighting, fishing the sorts of things her own mother taught her. Looking back Leonie had always treasured those moments of her mother teaching her new things. “Well we should get back to the monastery before it gets dark.” Leonie said starting to get up. Petra pouted she was hoping Leonie would want to keep going, but she looked like she was very satisfied. The water was now bright orange reflecting the sun going down, it was practically shimmering. It was strange it almost the same color as Leonie’s hair. 

“Where are your clothes?” Petra asked stretching her arms. “I hung them up on that br-” Leonie said pointing upwards before seeing what happened. Leonie’s clothes were drenched now from Petra’s cum from when she took her cock out. Leonie sighed & rubbed her forehead. “Oh, I apologize.” Petra said seeing she ruined Leonie’s clothes again, but then Petra got an idea. “We could camp out here for the night. I am sure we could find something to do to pass the time.” Petra suggested grabbing onto Leonie’s shoulders. Leonie tensed up from the touch of Petra, as she could feel Petra get hard again. Petra’s cock was resting upright in between Leonie’s cheeks dripping cum from their last session of lovemaking. Leonie relaxed, she reached behind her to caress Petra. Petra began to feel up Leonie’s body again squeezing hard onto her breasts. Leonie was actually excited that they were going to do it again so soon, but she would have to remember to ask Petra for another massage in the morning because she was going to be sore after a whole night of sex with Petra. 

**Edelgard**

_The future Adrestian Emperor & house leader of the Black Eagle House has big plans for change during her reign. However, her heart has still not completely accepted the way to bring out this future. She also hasn’t accepted the dark allies she has chosen to align herself with to aid her. Tonight, she is to meet one of these people who “slither in the dark”. What she had not anticipated was that her classmates & caring friends Dorothea & Petra had snuck out of their rooms to go star gazing._

“…& that one is the great lantern fish, Goji. Although small, his immense brightness guides the other stars across the night sky.” Petra happily explained with a finger in the air pointing at a small but bright star. The Black Eagles were assigned to go to Zando soon & Byleth had been prepping her students for the upcoming mission. Petra knew Dorothea didn’t like to fight & had decided to take Dorothea out to calm her nerves. Dorothea & Petra had snuck out of their rooms to lie down on the grass & to stare at the stars. Petra told Dorothea that the people of Brigid saw the night sky as a second sea, making names & stories for all the stars to tell them apart. Dorothea enjoyed this time with Petra, while she loved being fucked by Petra she also enjoyed the quiet moments with her too. As Petra continued to tell her stories of the stars Dorothea grabbed Petra’s hand holding it tight. “…now the sister star to Ysung is Comari the eel & the purpose of Comari is to-” Petra suddenly stopped. 

“Petra is-” Dorothea asked before Petra motioned her to be quiet. 

“I believe I hear someone.” Petra whispered. Dorothea hadn’t heard anyone, but Petra. Although Petra did have an excellent sense of hearing from being a skilled hunter. Petra motioned Dorothea to get up as they sneak towards the voice. Around the corner of a building Petra & Dorothea stuck their heads out to see Edelgard talking to a strange looking man with a beard. 

“If you want our support & want the future you desire it must be done.” The man said. 

“What you’re suggesting is going to get innocents killed!” Edelgard responded. 

“Necessary sacrifices, all for the greater good. It must be done little emperor. If not, the future you desire is naught.” The man said as a strange magic surrounded him & suddenly, he was gone. Edelgard was distraught as she covered her face with her hands. Dorothea & Petra were not sure what they just witnessed, but whatever it was the conversation was weighing heavy on Edelgard’s heart. Petra began to walk forward to their friend very concerned about her wellbeing.

“Edelgard?” Petra asked softly as she approached her friend. Edelgard snapped up with tears coming down her face. 

“Petra?! What are you doing out at this hour?” Edelgard asked as she wiped her eyes. 

“Edie…are you okay?” Dorothea asked walking up next to Petra. 

“Dorothea?! You’re here too?” Edelgard asked. 

“We’re worried about you Edie, you seem pretty upset after talking to that creepy looking guy.” Dorothea said with concern. Edelgard was the example of beauty & confidence. Her gorgeous frame had the stance of someone who had everything under control. Her pale skin was flawless & her light lavender eyes could naturally show conviction as well as show care. Her long blonde hair was almost completely white with two locks on her chest while the rest laid on her back.

Edelgard was having a hard time keeping composure in front of her two classmates as she could feel new tears start to form in her eyes. “I-I need to do some things I do not want to in order secure a better future.” Edelgard managed to get out. 

“Is that what your heart wishes?” Petra asked as she put a comforting hand on Edelgard’s shoulder. 

“Edie…you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Surely you can do anything without the help of some creep. Just know whatever you want, whatever you choose we’ll be there for you.” Dorothea said with a smile. It was true both women had a deep admiration for Edelgard. Edelgard shared Dorothea’s distaste for the class system of Fódlan & promised Dorothea that when she was emperor she would appoint & value people by their merit not by their nobility. While Edelgard had befriended Petra when she was brought to Fódlan as a vassal, Edelgard made sure Petra was happy & helped her learn the language. 

Edelgard was happy to have friends & comrades like Dorothea & Petra, even though she was unsure of herself she was glad to know that these two still had faith in her. Edelgard grabbed the two women & pulled them together in an embrace. “Thank you.” Edelgard sobbed. Dorothea & Petra were surprised by the sudden emotion Edelgard showed but returned the hug. “I-I don’t anyone else to suffer.” Edelgard said tightly holding on the two. The two were not sure what exactly Edelgard was talking about, but knew it was deeply affecting her. 

“Everything will be well Edelgard.” Petra said with comfort as she was rubbing her back. 

“That’s right! No matter what, the Black Eagles can get anything done!” Dorothea cheered. Edelgard laughed from Dorothea’s peppiness. Edelgard’s laughter was contagious as the three hugged & laughed.

Dorothea & Petra were happy that Edelgard cheered up, but to avoid any more sadness they decided not to ask Edelgard about her meeting even though they both had questions. Dorothea then felt Petra start to get hard from all the physical contact. Edelgard was still too wrapped up in her emotions to notice & it seemed like Petra hadn’t noticed yet either. Dorothea & Petra talked about being intimate with Edelgard before, they both thought she was beautiful & cared for her but impregnating the future emperor might stir up controversies. Although looking back at Edelgard, Dorothea knew she needed their companionship right now, she needed her mind to be cleared. “Hey Edie, why don’t all three of us do something fun?” Dorothea cooed patting Edelgard’s head. 

“Huh?” Edelgard said looking at Dorothea. 

“Why don’t the three of us have a little sleepover?” Dorothea suggested.

The three were now in Petra’s room. Petra’s room looked like most of the other rooms, but Edelgard noticed a deer pelt covering the floor & a few bags of clothes & accessories that clearly did not belong to Petra sitting in the corner. The room also had a strange smell to it, it smelled like berries. As Dorothea & Petra started to undress, Edelgard looked away embarrassed. “I must apologize, but this is all new to me.” Edelgard said. 

“C’mon Edie, we’re just getting comfortable. Let’s get this stuffy old thing off.” Dorothea teased as she undid the button holding on to Edelgard’s cape. Dorothea was now only wearing a basic white shirt with a pair of black panties. As Dorothea had her hands over Edelgard, Edelgard couldn’t help but look at Dorothea’s cleavage. She did not mean to be rude, but she sometimes found herself staring at them in class & during training, their size alone did draw attention to them. 

“So many shiny accessories, are they really necessary for battle?” Petra asked as she helped Dorothea by removing Edelgard’s uniform ascot & tassels. Petra was wearing a basic white tank top with a pair of loose black training pants. Edelgard now found herself staring at Petra’s chest as well, while not as big as Dorothea’s, Petra’s exotic skin was alluring too. Edelgard noticed a mark under one of Petra’s shoulders, as she wondered how many more markings Petra had hidden away.

“Please! I can undress myself.” Edelgard said flustered from all the physical contact. Edelgard lifted the top of her uniform above her head & threw it in a corner of the room where Dorothea threw her cape. Thankfully Edelgard was wearing a loose training shirt over her bra. Next Edelgard kicked her heels off & pulled her uniform pants & red tights off her legs. Edelgard only had a pair of black panties underneath, but since Dorothea seemed fine only wearing hers Edelgard would do the same. “There we go.” Edelgard sighed finally getting comfortable. The sudden silence had gotten her attention. “Uh, ladies?” Edelgard inquired. Dorothea & Petra’s faces were slightly red after having the future emperor strip in front of them. Edelgard had a beautiful body, her pale skin seemed so smooth. Her round breasts were about as big as Petra’s maybe a bit bigger. Edelgard also had a plump round ass with smooth legs underneath. 

“Edelgard your bare body is most pretty.” Petra said as her eye looked up & down Edelgard’s body. 

“She’s right Edie, you’re a real cutie!” Dorothea chimed in throwing her hat on Petra’s desk. Edelgard blushed, she did not hear compliments like this often & she liked that it came from these two for some reason.

The three had a fun sleepover, they spent the night eating sweets that Dorothea had swiped from the dining hall. Dorothea sang the other two her favorite songs from her opera days & made up some silly songs about her two friends. They talked about classes, made jokes & discussed their futures while lying around. Next, Petra taught Dorothea & Edelgard how to braid their hair in the Brigid fashion. “Edelgard your hair, it is most beautiful.” Petra said sitting face to face with Edelgard while braiding her hair. 

“Oh, um thank you.” Edelgard murmured. Dorothea who had been admiring the long braid on the side of her face noticed Edelgard’s tone. Edelgard seemed to be having a fun time with them, but that question made Edelgard upset again. 

“What’s wrong with your hair Edie? It’s such a regal color.” Dorothea asked pressing up against Edelgard. 

“I used to be a brunette before…” Edelgard said before cutting herself off. Dorothea thought Edelgard must be hiding a lot of things from them, but Edelgard was still not comfortable enough to share her burdens. Dorothea knew how she & Petra opened up to each other, perhaps the same thing would work on Edelgard. 

“Whoops.” Dorothea said playfully as she shoved Edelgard on top Petra. 

“Dorothea!” Edelgard yelled while laughing. “Petra are you ok-” Edelgard started as she realized she was face first in Petra’s crotch hitting something in her pants. “Petra…” Edelgard said cautiously. 

“Oh Edie! Look at what you did!” Dorothea teased. Petra’s face was red before she realized what Dorothea was doing, in her pants a large rising tested the elasticity of the pants. 

“What’s going on?” Edelgard asked surprisingly retaining her composure. 

“Poor Petra, did the mean emperor make you excited?” Dorothea cooed as she crawled over to Petra starting to remove her pants. A large erect cock swung out of Petra’s pants. Edelgard’s eyes widen seeing the penis, but she was more surprised when Dorothea removed her shirt revealing her large breasts. “Don’t worry I’ll make you feel all better.” Dorothea said seductively as she pressed her large breasts against the large cock kissing the head. Edelgard wasn’t sure what to make of the situation, she was bewildered by what was happening in front of her, but she didn’t want to leave either. Dorothea started to use her breasts going up & down to massage the dick as she kept licking all over the it, she always enjoyed putting on a show for an audience. Petra could tell Dorothea was putting in her all to show off & Petra was too hot & had to take off her top too. Dorothea was a little wrapped up, but she hadn’t heard Edelgard in a while. She looked over to see the future emperor was still in the room instinctively rubbing her crotch from the spectacle. 

“Ediiiiiie! I could use a hand here!” Dorothea teased. Edelgard wanted to protest, but she found herself crawling over to the two. Edelgard was staring at it, it seemed more menacing & larger up close. Then Edelgard looked down at Dorothea’s chest, they were much larger than she thought they would be. “Teehee, you like them too?” Dorothea teased as she swayed her breasts. Dorothea then brought up Edelgard’s head with a fingertip bringing her back to eye level.

“Better get this off.” Dorothea playfully said as she pulled Edelgard’s top off. Petra was looking at Edelgard’s chest, her breasts were big as hers, perfectly round with rosy nipples already hard. Petra sat up, all three women were sitting around her erect cock with their bare chests out. 

“Edelgard, I know I am a burden. Dorothea has been most kind assisting myself & I will help you two as well.” Petra said trying to mimic Dorothea’s seductive nature. “Follow like this.” Petra said rubbing her own chest against her cock & licking her own cock. Petra was big enough that she could self fellatio & give herself a tit job with plenty of room for two friends. Edelgard had been speechless since the two started, it was unusual for her to be following others like this. Watching Dorothea & Petra giving tit jobs to the cock while simultaneously slobbering all over the cock, it was turning her on & she didn’t want to kill the mood. Edelgard grabbed on her breasts & put them against Petra’s cock, it felt hot as it throbbed. Edelgard tried to mimic the movements of Dorothea & Petra, slowly Edelgard stuck out her tongue towards the head. There was enough room for her to slobber on Petra’s cock while Dorothea & Petra licked their own side. Edelgard hadn’t realized it but she was intensely rubbing on the dick, arms wrapped around it & trying to use her whole tongue to savor the taste of Petra’s cock. Dorothea & Petra stopped to admire Edelgard’s sudden enthusiasm. “Heehee are you enjoying yourself?” Petra asked getting to tease Edelgard before Dorothea could. 

“I am!” Edelgard confessed surprising the other two with her answer. “My my…” Dorothea responded as she continued to work on Petra’s cock. Dorothea slowly moved closer to Edelgard’s side eventually hitting each other’s tongues. Edelgard was surprised when Dorothea grabbed her face locking her lips with Edelgard’s. Dorothea passionately kissed Edelgard pressing her breasts against Edelgard’s & Petra’s cock. This was Edelgard’s first kiss & she was enjoying it, then she noticed Dorothea had a hand on the base of Petra’s cock jacking her off. Edelgard then mimicked Dorothea kissing her back passionately & jacking Petra off as well. Petra was enjoying the show in front of her, the two women she admired locking lips while still trying to please her. Petra could feel she was about to cum & if she was going to cum she was going to shower all of them all. 

“Get ready!” Petra managed to say before she doused Dorothea, Edelgard & herself with her cum. Load after load covered the three as Petra grunted, Dorothea knew to close her eyes & opened her mouth to catch as much semen as she could, she loved the taste of it. Edelgard flinched from the amount of cum covering her naked body. As Petra finished Dorothea pressed their bodies together kissing Petra & then licking the cum off her face. Petra licked Dorothea’s face in return making sure to press their heads together & stare in her beautiful green eyes. Edelgard saw the way Dorothea & Petra held each other & how they kissed, she knew that they weren’t just friends with benefits they were lovers. 

“Heehee nice job sweetie!” Dorothea said as she gave Petra a kiss on the cheek. “So Edie, do you want to keep going?” Dorothea asked looking back at the cum covered Edelgard. Edelgard saw how much semen Dorothea had licked up & put her cum covered finger in her mouth. It tasted like berries, but it did something to Edelgard, it made her feel even hotter. 

“I-I do! I want both of you!” Edelgard yelled licking more cum off her body. Petra & Dorothea shared a smile as Dorothea offered Edelgard her breasts. The two were hot as well, but managed to keep it together in front of their friend. Edelgard didn’t waste the offer & quickly pressed her face against Dorothea’s tits, licking the cum ravenously off her. Dorothea was amused seeing Edelgard like this as she shared another kiss with Petra. Then Edelgard started to suck on Dorothea’s nipples & tasted something other Petra’s cum, it was milk. It tasted delicious & was warm, Edelgard could taste a hint of berries in the breast milk, but she didn’t know if that was from the cum before or not. Edelgard then realized that if Dorothea was producing breast milk then that could mean she was pregnant. 

“*Mwah* Dorothea are you pregnant?!” Edelgard asked forcing herself off Dorothea’s breasts. Dorothea smiled as she nodded resting her head on Petra’s shoulder. “But you two are still students! How would the professor react hearing that you’re pregnant?” Edelgard said trying to scold the two but getting hot from the idea of Dorothea & Petra having sex. 

“But the professor is with my child as well.” Petra said looking quite proud. 

“The…professor…?” Edelgard managed to say, the truth was she had a bit of a crush on Byleth & hearing that she was pregnant too was not something she thought she would hear today. 

“Yes. She is quite happy as well. Would you like to carry my child as well?” Petra asked placing a hand on her thigh. Petra’s cock began to get hard again immediately. Edelgard was shocked how quickly Petra had recovered & thought Petra looked even bigger now. Edelgard thought about everything she had planned for herself & the country, she didn’t even consider having children. Seeing Petra & Dorothea so happy with each other, & hearing her dear professor was happy as well was a feeling she wanted to share. 

“I do. I do want you to impregnate me.” Edelgard said with her normal conviction despite how hot she was. Edelgard was now laying on her stomach, her plump ass presented to Petra. Dorothea had the idea of placing Edelgard on top of Petra & have her ride her, but Petra wanted to set the pace & she wanted to fuck Edelgard now. As Petra grabbed Edelgard’s ass she could hear Edelgard yip. Dorothea sat on the floor at the end of the bed facing Edelgard’s face ready to take in the show. Petra’s cock hovered over Edelgard, it was already hard again. Petra found that her own cum gives her the energy to stay hard for hours. 

If this is what Edelgard wanted, Petra was happy to give it to her. Petra pressed her dick against Edelgard’s pussy, as she entered she could feel Edelgard tense up around her. Dorothea saw the tears starting to form on Edelgard’s eyes, first times were always special. Petra had been with so many virgins already she decided it would be best to take things slow with the first insertion, but that control would not last. There was something inside Petra that was happy that she had broken the hymen of the future leader of the land that caused her so much grief. However, Edelgard was Petra’s friend she had no hatred for her, but that didn’t mean she would be gentle with Edelgard. Petra pulled back & slammed down on Edelgard. Edelgard had tried to keep her voice down especially since Dorothea was watching her, but Petra’s big cock was making her feel something she had never felt before. Petra was relentless as she kept pounding into Edelgard despite her moans she looked over at Dorothea she looked amused so Petra continued to pound into Edelgard. Still tight enough not to take her whole length, Petra was determined to fit her whole cock in Edelgard. 

“How undignified must I look.” Edelgard thought. Here she was the ambitious future emperor moaning over a huge cock & begging to be bred. Tears running down her face, tongue hanging out as she gripped the sheets for dear life. She had already came so many times from this dick & she loved every second of it. She loved feeling like some cheap whore that was being conquered by a huge cock. At this moment Edelgard didn’t care about Fódlan, she didn’t care about Crests, she didn’t care about anything than the pleasure fucking gave her & the thought of becoming the mother from this huge cock. Dorothea was reserved at first about sharing Petra, but ever since their threesome with Byleth Dorothea loved watching Petra make other women babymakers. Petra had not let up on how hard she pounded into Edelgard, it had been quite some time since they started & Edelgard was barley responding anymore from how tired she was. It was time for Petra to cum, she buckled down into Edelgard & set off a huge load into Edelgard. Edelgard shot up from this filling pleasure & screamed she then collapsed with a happy moan. Cum started to come out of Edelgard’s pussy, but Petra’s cock kept most of it inside of Edelgard. Dorothea was about to say something witty when she noticed Petra went back to fucking Edelgard at the same ferocity.

“Petra! You big bully! Hasn’t the poor thing had enough?” Dorothea teased holding onto Edelgard’s dazed face. Edelgard was still conscious, but her mind had blanked out due to the pleasure. 

“Ugh, she asked for this! I am just making sure she is with a child!” Petra grunted not letting up as she kept pumping into Edelgard. Petra enjoyed conquering Edelgard, her ass was still presented upwards to her & that was all the validation Petra needed. 

“Oh Edie, won’t it be cute? Both of us being pregnant & going to classes showing off to everyone. Is that something you’d like?” Dorothea teased. Edelgard kept moaning in her horsed voice not acknowledging Dorothea. “Petra you might have fucked her too hard.” Dorothea said letting go of Edelgard. Petra managed to shove most of her cock into Edelgard as she pounded the future emperor as hard as she could. 

“Do not worry! I! Am! Almost! Finished!!!” Petra grunted thrusting deep into Edelgard, unloading again inside of Edelgard’s fertile pussy. If Edelgard wasn’t pregnant before, she was now. Petra leaned back as her cock pumped out a final load onto Edelgard’s back. Edelgard laid in a pool of cum & drool on the bed as her eyes finally shut falling asleep. 

“Well she looks like she had fun. Poor Edie what did you get yourself into?” Dorothea said brushing Edelgard’s hair. Petra had cooled off after a minute, she really went all out on Edelgard. 

“Yes, I have great concern for her as well.” Petra huffed looking at the sleeping cum covered Edelgard. Dorothea looked at her love, Petra was still hard after cumming three times in a row. 

“Heehee, are you sure that’s what you’re concerned about?” Dorothea asked brushing her pussy against Petra’s cock. Petra stared at Dorothea she was still hot & Dorothea was too. Her big breasts were huffing up & down in anticipation. Her face red from Petra’s cum. Her pussy dripping with juices wanting desperately to be filled. Petra wanted to take Dorothea right there right now, but she still had enough sense to be concerned about something more important than sex. 

“But what about the baby?” Petra asked concerned about harming their child. Petra placed her hand softly on Dorothea’s stomach, looking sweetly at her love. 

“Oh don’t fuss. I’m not even showing yet. Plus, I wanna see if I can handle a pounding like that.” Dorothea said lowering herself on top of Petra. She thought it was cute that Petra was concerned, but she knew everything would be fine. Plus, she needed Petra now.

Edelgard slowly awoken to the bed moving violently & the sound of ecstatic moans, grunts & flesh smacking into flesh. Edelgard turned her head to see Dorothea & Petra together. Dorothea was riding on top of Peta enthusiastically bucking down on Petra’s cock. Her face looked overjoyed as her massive tits bounced up & down. Petra was holding Dorothea up while she was on her knees slamming upwards into Dorothea. The ferocity of the fucking looked almost frightening, but to these two this was just as passionate as their first time. 

“Ohhhh! Petra! I love it! I love you!” Were some of the moans Edelgard could make out from Dorothea. These two were lovers, the way they looked in each other’s eyes, the way they held each other, & the way fucked. Petra came inside of Dorothea, both moaning in awe of each other. The two held each other tight as they lay down on the bed. Edelgard wanted this she wanted to be a part of this. She crawled over to the two & sandwich herself between the two. 

“Room for one?” Edelgard playfully asked. 

“Edie!” Dorothea exclaimed still a little hoarse. 

“Please, when I’m with you two I want you to call me El. It’s…it’s special to me.” Edelgard clarified. 

“El? Okay El. Are you feeling better since before?” Petra asked also hoarse from lovemaking. Edelgard knew Petra was referring to her meeting from earlier. 

“I am. I have decided to not associate with those people anymore. When I rule, I do plan for change, but I will do so without the need of war. I want a world where our baby can live in peace without knowing the horrors of war.” Edelgard gleamed. Petra was a still a little dazed, but she was confused by what Edelgard said to her. 

“War?” Petra asked, but before she could receive an answer, she noticed both Dorothea & Edelgard had fallen asleep. Dorothea rested her head on top of Edelgard as she held on to her while Edelgard laid her head next to Dorothea’s bosoms. The two looked so peaceful, so happy. The future Adrestian Emperor & the future Queen of Brigid, both Petra’s lovers both the mothers of her children. Petra smiled she did not know what Edelgard was talking about or what she had planned, but she was happy their future would be a more peaceful & happier one. Petra wrapped her arms around the two & rested her head on top of Edelgard’s head next to Dorothea’s as she joined them in a sweet sleep.

Dorothea & Petra didn’t realize it, but they helped change the future.


	3. Lysithea, Marianne, Mercedes, Catherine & Flayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra continues to engage with the women at Garreg Mach. Due to her new duties as the lover of many women Petra finds less time to study, now she finds herself at the library in the middle of the night unaware that the prodigy Lysithea is there with her. When Dorothea has been recruited to join the choir Petra now finds herself in the sanctuary more learning about the Church of Serios & Crests, she even learns that the quiet Marianne possesses an unusual Crest. Continuing to go to the sanctuary Petra has built a friendship with the ever loving Mercedes, both of them learning much from each other. Petra competes in a tournament for the chance to fight against the mighty Catherine & the legendary Thunderbrand. Finally, the cheerful Flayn tells Petra that she has been to Brigid & tells Petra a story about Brigid's first king & the goddess Sothis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This story contains futanari, futa on female & impregnation. Everyone depicted in this fictional story is depicted as over the age of eighteen. I do not own the franchise or copyright this story is based off of. Please enjoy.*

**Lysithea**

_The prodigy Lysithea had always been known to be a hard worker & had been interested in improving herself in any way. Ever perturbed by those she thinks look down on her for her age & appearance. After being recruited into the Black Eagles house Lysithea continues to balance her studies & obligations by volunteering at Garreg Mach’s library. Petra being preoccupied with other women at Garreg Mach finds herself with less time to study, so tonight Petra spends the late-night cramming in the library._

“-& if the archers would be there the best locations for those magic users would be there. What spells should the magic users use?” mumbled Petra reading her textbook. It was late in the night & Petra was in the corner of the library studying by candlelight. “Oh, I do not know…” Petra sighed with her hands in her face. Petra works very hard when studying & is considered to be one of the more intelligent students in the Black Eagles house. Despite this Petra has a lack of knowledge when it comes to magic. She especially did not know anything about Crests which this chapter focused one. There was no such thing as Crests in Brigid & in Fódlan Crests were highly valued. Ferdinand had tried to explain to Petra once that mostly nobles had Crests because they were descendants of legendary heroes or something like that. What she gained from the conversation is that the Crests hold some sort of power that makes the person stronger.

As Petra struggled through her studies, she heard a loud thud hit the floor. “Ow!” a familiar voice loudly grunted. Petra thought she was alone in the library, but she got up to investigate. Around the corner she found her classmate Lysithea sitting on the ground rubbing her head. Lysithea was small & had long white hair, her skin was also very pale she reminded Petra of Edelgard for some reason. 

“Lysithea!” Petra exclaimed probably louder than she should have. 

“Aaahhhhh! Petra?! Don’t scare me like that!” Lysithea scolded, her sharp pink eyes angerly looking up to Petra. 

“Are you injured?” Petra asked offering her hand to Lysithea. 

“No! I’m fine!” Lysithea replied getting off the ground. A stack of books was sitting on the nearby table. “I fell over trying to put this book on that shelf.” Lysithea stated still upset. Petra bent over to pick up the book Lysithea was referring to off the floor. 

“Are you meaning this one?” Petra asked as she easily placed the book on its spot on the shelf. 

“Hey! I could have done that myself! Don’t treat me like a child!” Lysithea yelled. 

“I am full of apologies Lysithea. But you are no child, we are both adults. Are we not of the same age?” Petra asked trying to calm her classmate down. It was true even though they were both some of the youngest students at Garreg Mach, they were both adults. 

“Y-yeah, but no one treats you like they treat me! You’re so much taller & your body is more…shapely than mine!” Lysithea responded covering & crossing her chest with both her arms. While Petra was only several months older than Lysithea she was more than six inches taller than her. It was also true that the shape of their bodies were very different. Petra had big full breasts, wide hips & a round butt while Lysithea was so much smaller by comparison. 

“Do not be deterred. You can still do some growing! Right now, just consider yourself harder to hit in battle.” Petra happily replied. Petra placed a hand on Lysithea’s shoulder as she continued to calm her down. “You are most capable. You are most intelligent about all subjects. Oh! This is being a good opportunity! Can you assist me with my studies?” Petra asked. It was true Lysithea was one of the best if not the best student at Garreg Mach. Most people attribute this to her Crest, but Petra knew that was not true. She had observed how hard Lysithea worked & she knew her accomplishments were her own. Petra’s compliments helped calm Lysithea down, sometimes Lysithea’s insecurities got the better of her & she got flustered because of it.

“Ugh, fine. What do you need help with?” Lysithea asked. 

“Can you be helping me gain knowledge of the use of Crests in battle?” Petra asked as they walked back to the table. As Lysithea explained the effects of Crests during battle the two sat down at the table next to each other. “Interesting. I am starting to understand why Crests are favored upon.” Petra said writing down the information Lysithea gave her in her book. 

“I hate Crests.” Lysithea coldly scoffed. 

Petra caught Lysithea’s tone, she was mad before, but this was a more concentrated anger. “But do you not have a Crest?” Petra asked. 

“I-yes.” Lysithea responded. It sounded like she started to say something before cutting herself off. 

“The Crests are so foreign to me. I had believed Crests were similar to my marks.” Petra said grazing a finger across the mark under her eye. 

“Well they’re not. Only foolish people put so much value in them.” Lysithea scoffed. 

“Lysithea, with or without your Crest, you are most skilled. You obtain the best grades. You work most harder than anyone else. You are great!” Petra cheered. It was hard for Lysithea to stay upset with Petra’s genuine praise lifting her up. When most people complimented Lysithea she saw them as condescending or pandering, but Petra was different. 

“I just wish people treated me like an adult.” Lysithea sighed as she became less tense. Petra smiled as she got an idea. 

“If you are wishing…we could partake in some “adult” activities.” Petra offered as she scooted closer to Lysithea, sensing an opportunity to become involved with her. 

“Well…okay. I guess that’s fine.” Lysithea said not quite sure what Petra had planned. 

Lysithea was now sitting on Petra’s lap, Petra’s fingers playing with her vagina while Petra’s other hand was wrapped around Lysithea chest playing with her breasts. The most alarming part about Lysithea’s current situation however was the big throbbing cock poking between her legs that was up to eye level with her. Petra had offered Lysithea a seat on her lap with the promise of pleasure. Lysithea thought that was a strange request, but she trusted Petra. Petra took her time slowly getting Lysithea hot with caressing that she didn’t mind then Petra took her panties off. Then Petra took it out. Lysithea didn’t know what to say. In her current position Petra’s penis looked like it was big as herself.

“Do you like it? Is this not what adults like us like to do?” Petra teased breathing into Lysithea’s ear. Petra was using two fingers to stimulate Lysithea, but after what she said she had inserted another finger into the situation. 

“It’s-it’s big…” Lysithea said still in shock over seeing it.

“Heehee, so I have been told.” Petra giggled. She could feel that Lysithea was more wet after seeing her cock, her fingers were practically being sucked by Lysithea’s vagina now. While Lysithea’s breasts were not too big Petra still found them adorable & their soft touch pleasing.

Lysithea moans were more vocal, no one would be on this floor at this hour, so Lysithea was not concerned about getting caught. Petra’s two outer fingers spread Lysithea’s lips as her middle finger continuously grazed her clit then inserting it inside. Lysithea’s pussy continued to react to the pleasure closing around Petra. “I must say Lysithea, you are being too critical with yourself. You do not look like a child to me.” Petra cooed as she took her hand off Lysithea’s chest & now caressing her face. Lysithea was blushing as Petra brought her face close to hers. Lysithea leaned in more to kiss Petra. Petra’s lips were soft & her tongue had entered Lysithea’s mouth. As the two continued to passionately kiss Lysithea could feel Petra’s penis rub against her. She bounced a bit in shock of feeling it against her, it felt so warm to her. 

Petra broke their kiss, a trail of saliva parting from their open mouths before breaking. “Do you wish to continue with the adult activities?” Petra asked pressing her forehead against Lysithea’s, still caressing her pale face. This had all happened so fast, but Lysithea did want to continue. She looked back at Petra’s penis, it was large & Lysithea was inexperienced. However, this was not an opportunity Lysithea wanted to pass on. 

“Just go easy on me.” Lysithea gulped in anticipation. Petra easily lifted Lysithea & wiped the table with no regard for her books & work. Petra gently laid Lysithea on the table & took the rest of her uniform off. Petra took a minute to admire Lysithea’s body comparing it to her true love’s body. The two had two very different bodies, Lysithea’s breasts were perky, but still very cute to Petra. While Lysithea’s petite frame complimented her small pussy & her bubble butt was also cute. Finally, her embarrassed face with her beautiful long hair just made her look that much cuter.

“D-don’t just stare!” Lysithea stammered. Petra smiled & nodded & started to remove the rest of her own uniform reveling herself to Lysithea. Lysithea found herself staring at Petra’s breasts, & in truth she was envious of their size & how exotic her naked body looked. Petra’s penis was hovering over Lysithea, her petite size made Petra’s cock look that much bigger. Lysithea was right Petra would have to restrain herself to not hurt her. Petra grabbed her cock & started to guide it towards Lysithea’s entrance. Lysithea gripped the sides of the table in anticipation taking one last look at the cock. Lysithea gritted her teeth as Petra slowly inserted herself in, trying to hide her moans. As Petra continued to insert herself stretching Lysithea she looked down to see blood drip from the side of her cock. Lysithea had tears forming in her eyes as her bottom lip was quivering. Petra placed a hand on Lysithea’s cheek. 

“You are doing great.” Petra said softly reassuring Lysithea. Lysithea smiled, she knew Petra was going to make her first time special. Petra’s cock was almost halfway through before she stopped. She could see her cock making a big bump within Lysithea. Lysithea was already heavily panting & she already came from Petra just putting her cock in.

“Keep going.” Lysithea said putting her hands on the bump Petra’s cock had formed. Petra nodded, if Lysithea thought she could handle her Petra would keep going. Petra began to pull out of Lysithea, her tight walls clinging on to Petra. Petra had pulled her entire shaft out only leaving her cock head inside. Lysithea happily grabbed on to the table again knowing that Petra would not go as easy this time. Petra thrusted inside of Lysithea slamming herself past the point where she stopped earlier. Lysithea came from the single thrust as she started to drool from the pleasure Petra was giving her. “Aaaahhhhhh! FUCK!” Lysithea moaned loudly. Petra gripped onto Lysithea’s hips as she continued to thrust into Lysithea. The old table the two were having sex on was creaking, as Petra’s thrusts pushed the table into the corner against the bookshelf.

As Petra continued to thrust & Lysithea moaned the two were too lost in pleasure to notice what was happening. The books on the bookshelf were shaking from Petra’s thrusts. Lysithea looked up to see that the books were starting to fall off the shelf. As Lysithea screamed Petra leaned over Lysithea placing her body over Lysithea’s. Petra’s face was only an inch away from Lysithea’s as Petra acted as a shield. “Do not worry. I will be protecting you.” Petra smiled as the books fell on her back. Lysithea looked into Petra’s brown eyes in awe. Petra was making her feel really good & she was even putting herself in harm’s way to protect her. Petra made her feel so … full. 

“Petra…” Lysithea softly said before going in for a passionate kiss. Petra started to thrust into Lysithea even harder in response making Lysithea moan into Petra’s mouth. Lysithea founded herself smitten by Petra as she hugged on to Petra’s back. Petra was a beautiful princess who was too kind, putting others before herself. She was also a strong woman with a huge cock too. Lysithea thought she was perfect & wished her first time with her could last forever. Petra saw Lysithea’s composure change as she became attached to Petra. Lysithea was too cute & such a capable person, her dedication was truly admirably. Even now Lysithea happily moaned to Petra’s mighty thrusts, despite being a virgin only moments before. Petra leaned in even more into Lysithea to reach deeper within her. Due to their size difference Lysithea now found Petra’s breasts swinging in her face. As she continued to moan hysterically Lysithea latched herself on to one of Petra’s nipples. Petra moaned from the sudden suckling, not many partners played with her breasts. Petra’s breasts were sensitive & she liked them to be played with. Petra started to buckle her hips into Lysithea hard opening Lysithea’s womb by force & pushing in. Lysithea was now moaning into Petra’s breasts. 

“I am! I am! Going to cum!” Petra loudly announced. Lysithea moaned loudly, muffed from Petra’s breasts in response. Petra started to cum hard deep inside Lysithea quickly inflating Lysithea’s stomach full of cum not wasting a single drop. 

Petra got off Lysithea & laid down next to her on the table, quickly sitting up & getting off to not put too much pressure on it. Petra looked back at Lysithea her naked body covered with sweat. Her face was happy with her tongue out & her eyes closed. Her stomach was bloated full of cum as her vagina leaked out excess cum. Petra thought she would clean up while Lysithea rest. Thankfully none of the library books got Petra’s semen on them. As Petra was finishing cleaning Lysithea started to wake up. “Oh Lysithea! How are you?” Petra asked putting the last stack of books away. Lysithea was still a little tired as she looked down at her stomach. 

“Full.” Lysithea said amused while she sat up. She did look like she was full & to Petra Lysithea already looked like she was pregnant.

“Heehee, no one will mistake you for a child when you are carrying a child.” Petra joked. Lysithea’s eyes widen as she looked back down at her stomach. 

“A child? Oh no… oh no, no, no, no, no! This wasn’t part of the plan! I-I-I!” Lysithea said as she began to sob. Petra came close to comfort Lysithea as soon as she started to cry. 

“Lysithea…” Petra started wrapping her arms to comfort Lysithea. 

“I can’t have children! I-I won’t be able to be there for them!” Lysithea continued to sob now crying into Petra. 

“What are you referring to?” Petra asked gently stroking her hair. 

“I-when I was younger some people experimented on me & my siblings. I was the only one who survived…they were able to give me a second Crest but doing so shorted my life.” Lysithea explained gaining some composure, but still sniffling. “I don’t know when I’ll die, but I wanted to accomplish some things first. I wanted finish school, help my parents reclaim House Ordelia’ s land & then denounce my heritage to someone who deserved it. I wanted to just leave & die alone in peace.” Lysithea explained regaining composure, it felt good for her to tell someone about her struggles. “Now…” Lysithea started holding onto her stomach. “I don’t know what to do. I would love to have children, but I don’t want to leave them alone in the world without their mother…” Lysithea softly & calmly said. 

Lysithea then heard Petra start to cry. She looked over at the princess, Petra was such a happy person that seeing her cry was heartbreaking & uncommon. Petra’s eyes were wide, tears ran down her cheeks as her lips were trembling. “Petra…” Lysithea started before she was cut off. Petra hugged Lysithea tightly crying into her ear. 

“I did not mean to cause you strife Lysithea! Please grant me forgiveness!” Petra cried. Lysithea returned Petra’s hug, Petra’s love really did make her feel full. 

“Petra…I’m not mad at you.” Lysithea reassured Petra. It was strange now she was the one comforting Petra as she continued to cry. 

“I swear to the all of the spirits I will be assisting you in any way I can! We will remove the Crest!” Petra exclaimed still crying. 

“What?” Lysithea asked. Petra looked at Lysithea confused, but still upset. 

“If you were given a Crest, would there not be a way to remove it?” Petra asked sniffling. 

“I-I don’t know.” Lysithea said, she never thought about the possibility of removing her extra Crest. Petra smiled through her sadness wiping away her tears looking more determined to Lysithea. 

“Then I will offer any resource you desire to find out! I vow you will see our daughter grow.” Petra promised placing a hand on Lysithea’s stomach. Petra believed that Lysithea could find away to remove her Crest, with the research of Fódlan from scholars like Professor Hannerman along with the resources that Brigid offered. She would have to introduce Lysithea to the shamans of Brigid to see if they could assist her in some ways. A flood of ideas & solutions came to mind in Petra’s head, she’d have to tell Lysithea all of this later. Right now she still needed to comfort her. 

“Petra I-okay! Thank you.” Lysithea said as she happily snuggled into Petra. 

“Heehee, please be stopping I am of ticklish.” Petra laughed to Lysithea face rubbing into her. Petra wrapped her arms around Lysithea & stayed in a loving embrace for some time. It was amazing Petra offered Lysithea a new light in life, she was now sure she could keep living with Petra on her side.

**Marianne**

_Professor Byleth has recruited Dorothea to the choir & being ever supportive Petra watches Dorothea practice at the sanctuary. Petra was not a follower of the Church of Serios, so she did not go to the sanctuary often. However, she found the reclusive adopted daughter of Margrave Edmund, Marianne spent most of her time at the sanctuary praying to the Goddess. No one knew what Marianne prayed for, but a rumor was going around that Marianne was the owner of a strange & unusual Crest. _

Choir practice had just finished, Petra watched the entire session from several pews back. She did not understand some of words they were singing, but Petra enjoyed listening & watching Dorothea sing. As a former opera star Dorothea had an excellent voice. She did truly look like she enjoyed singing too. As Byleth concluded practice Dorothea & Ferdinand started to talk. Petra knew those two could bicker for a while, so she took the time to stretch her legs. While exploring the sanctuary Petra could hear soft mumbling in front of the alter. As Petra came closer, she could see that it was Marianne praying. Marianne was recruited into the Black Eagles house, but she was not very social. When Petra saw Marianne outside of class she was usually talking with animals, not wanting to be around other people. Before engaging Petra waited until Marianne was finished.

“Marianne!” Petra started. Marianne turned around & took a step back. 

“Oh! Petra I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was you.” Marianne sheepishly said. Marianne was a beautiful noble woman, her skin was flawless & she had beautiful blue hair that she kept tied up besides several long strands & her bangs. Though she also had dark rings under eyes, something must have been keeping her up at night.

“I am most glad to have found you, I am having a question.” Petra exclaimed. 

“Um a question? I don’t know what I could possibly help you with.” Marianne sighed. 

“Lysithea is assisting me to gain understanding of Crests & it is of my understanding that you posses one as well. What is it like owning a Crest?” Petra asked. 

“Um well, I um…” Marianne stammered, she didn’t know how it got it out, but people have discovered she has a Crest. 

“What is different?” Petra asked trying to help Marianne start. 

“Um, my Crest is not like other ones…it’s like a curse most of the times.” Marianne confessed. 

“A curse?” Petra asked. Petra knew Lysithea didn’t like Crests because of the people who experimented on her. Ingrid viewed her Crest as a burden because her father wanted her to pass it on to an heir. Both Edelgard & Dorothea also had a disdain for Crests. Were Crests that much of a burden?

“A curse? I know how to take care of curses!” Petra exclaimed. 

“You do?” Marianne softly gleamed. 

“Yes, in Brigid we are taught how to ward off evil spirts & curses. I could be assisting with your curse!” Petra said placing a hand on Marianne’s shoulder. 

“You could?” Marianne softly exclaimed. Marianne didn’t know what to say, but then she saw Dorothea approaching the two. “Um I’m sorry I have to go now. Thank you. Oh…um you smell nice too.” Marianne said rushing past Dorothea. 

“Was that Marianne? What were you two talking about?” Dorothea asked as she approached Petra putting her arm around her. Petra gave Dorothea a small peck on her cheek. 

“I wanted to inquire information about her Crest. Then she told me I smelled nice.” Petra said confused. 

“Really?” Dorothea asked leaning in Petra’s hair taking a sniff. “Well I think you smell nice too.” Dorothea joked.

Several nights later Dorothea & Petra were lounging in Petra’s room. Dorothea had basically moved in ever since the two destroyed Dorothea’s bed. Petra was finishing her homework while Dorothea was reading a book for expecting mothers on the bed. Thunder clashed as rain outside poured down, it was a dark & stormy night tonight. Despite the weather the bright full moon was viewable outside. “It’s really coming down, huh?” Dorothea said looking up at Petra. Petra didn’t hear Dorothea, she was too absorbed in her work. Dorothea loved to tease her love & saw a perfect opportunity. 

Dorothea got up & wrapped her arms around Petra resting her breasts on Petra’s head. “You know Petra, this book suggests that naming our baby while it’s still in the womb will help us connect with her sooner.” Dorothea cooed she knew Petra was excited about their first child. Petra stopped writing, halted by what Dorothea said. 

“A-a name?” Petra asked, she hadn’t even thought about it or discussed it with Dorothea yet. Dorothea’s hands roamed Petra’s body groping her breasts. Petra let out a cute moan as Dorothea smiled. Petra lifted her face near Dorothea’s. 

“Are you having any suggestions?” Petra said seductively now standing up face to face wrapping her arms around her love. “Well I had one name in mind…” Dorothea started flustered by Petra’s own teasing. Then a loud knocking on the door interrupted the two. The two scrambled a bit in response fixing themselves up before Petra answered the door.

Petra opened the door to see a wet Marianne waiting outside. “Marianne! Please come inside!” Petra exclaimed pulling Marianne inside. 

“I’m sorry. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Marianne apologized taking her coat off. Petra & Dorothea share a look, then Dorothea takes Marianne’s coat. 

“Of course not. What’s wrong?” Dorothea asked taking her coat away. 

“I um…well, I came for your help.” Marianne said to Petra holding her hands together. Petra thought back to their earlier conversation & remembered she offered to help Marianne with her curse. 

“Oh, you are referring to your curse!” Petra exclaimed. 

“Um, yes.” Marianne said embarrassed her face burning red. 

“Well I can assist with your curse. First, I will be needing to build a fire. Then, I will be needing a-” Petra started to explain while Marianne was shaking her head frustrated from Petra.

“No! You don’t understand!” Marianne yelled. Petra & Dorothea were surprised, they have never heard Marianne raise her voice before. When Marianne opened her eyes to show her pupils had grown larger. “This is my curse!” Marianne yelled ripping off her uniform revealing she was not wearing anything underneath. Marianne’s thin body highlighted her beautiful curves her breasts were about the size of Petra’s & her hips & ass were about the size of Dorothea’s. On her pale body her crotch however burned bright red as Marianne collapsed on the floor & started to rub herself raw.

“Marianne! Are you okay?” Dorothea asked kneeling down next to her. She was acting so abnormal that Dorothea knew something must be wrong with her. 

“Ahh! No! My Crest-ahh! Is the Crest of the Beast!” Marianne started to explain moaning & writhing on the floor. “On fu-ahh! On full moons it turns men into terrible monsters!” Marianne continued to explain moaning while she continued to pleasure herself in front of the two. Petra gasped, was her friend turning into a monster before their eyes? “B-but the women-ahh! Who bear the Crest go into an uncontrollable heat! Ahh!” Marianne moaned now squirming on the floor much like an animal in heat.

“What is it you need of me?!” Petra asked confused by what she was looking at. Marianne got on her hands & knees raising her ass to Petra. “Help me! Please!” Marianne yelled shaking her big ass at Petra. 

Petra did not know how Marianne knew about her penis, but she knew she could help Marianne with her heat. Watching the naked Marianne wiggle around had help Petra get aroused. Before Petra could take her clothes off Dorothea rushed over to Petra doing it for her. “Better hurry up. It looks like she really needs it.” Dorothea said holding Petra’s hard cock in her hand. Petra loved that Dorothea understood her duties. 

Petra got behind Marianne on the floor positioning herself next to Marianne’s hot vagina. Petra could feel the heat coming off Marianne, Petra knew she must have really needed this. “Please hurry!” Marianne begged pushing herself on Petra’s cock. Petra started to insert herself inside of Marianne, it felt very warm & wet. Marianne moaned aloud with no shame, closing her eyes & gripping the pelt on the floor. Marianne’s pussy tightly gripped onto Petra’s penis practically trying to pull her in. As Petra continued to insert herself in Petra stopped when she noticed blood. 

“Marianne…are you a-” Petra began to ask concerned about Marianne’s wellbeing. 

“Please…keep going…” Marianne said softly, she had been so loud that hearing her in her normal tone was a shock. Having sex with Marianne seemed to be helping to return her to normal. 

Dorothea had taken a front row seat on the bed pleasuring herself to the two. She loved to see Petra be such an attentive lover, but she was more excited to see how wild the two would be. On Marianne’s order Petra gripped on to Marianne’s wide hips. Petra bit her lip to the thought of impregnating Marianne, she had a good body for carrying her children. As Petra’s cock twitched hard to the idea, she pulled her cock back, if Marianne was like an animal in heat Petra would go wild too. 

Petra pierced her cock into Marianne stretching her, then pulling herself out & then repeating the process again, stretching further with every thrust. Petra got more & more frantic with her thrusts, eventually mounting Marianne’s ass as she humped. Petra lost her composure she was fucking Marianne like a beast, grunting wildly. Her penis had already pushed through Marianne’s womb & was pushing against her womb trying to stretch it out. Between Petra’s grunts & the slapping of Petra’s hips to Marianne’s ass, Marianne was moaning happily. It felt so good to finally be fucked after so many sleepless nights of an intense heat. Marianne lost balance & was now face first in the floor attempting to raise her ass into Petra. “Ahh! Goddess! Ahh! More!” Were some of the moans that Dorothea could make out from Marianne. This wild fucking was hotter than Dorothea could hope for. Petra could feel the climax coming, in an act of dominance Petra grabbed a hold of Marianne’s arms raising her as she pounded harder into Marianne. Marianne’s breasts were swinging to the motions as her face showed how sex turned her into extasy incarnate.

Petra was buckling hard into Marianne, there was no stopping her from cumming, but Petra thought she should hear what Marianne wanted. “Marianne! Where do you want my seed?!” Petra grunted loudly. Marianne was lost in pleasure from sex, but she knew what she wanted.

“Inside! Breed me! Put this fire out inside me!” Marianne yelled in pleasure making sure she was completely coherent. Thrusting hard into Marianne Petra pulled Marianne’s arms loudly grunting as she unloaded a large load inside of Marianne. She squealed in absolute pleasure, after so many years her curse was finally quelled. This is what she needed.

Both women collapsed in opposite directions as a final stream of cum shot from Petra’s penis landing on Marianne’s back & ass. As Petra heaved, she wiped the sweat from her brow. She went hard into Marianne without using her aphrodisiac semen helping her out. Hopefully she was successful in helping Marianne with her with her curse. As Petra regained composure, she heard clapping. It was Dorothea she clearly enjoyed the show if the soaked sheets were an indicator. “Bravo my love!” Dorothea cheered. “That was so hot!” Dorothea complimented. Petra was confused. 

“Could you feel the heat from up there as well?” Petra asked not understanding what Dorothea meant. Dorothea giggled as Marianne rose back up. 

“…more…” Marianne softly said into the pelt.

Petra was surprised that Marianne wanted to continue. Marianne crawled over & grabbed onto Petra’s cock. The crazed lust look was still in her eyes, her Crest truly did make her like a beast. That last load took a lot out of Petra, she would need help. Petra noticed a bit of semen still leaking from her limp cock & with a finger she scooped it to lick it up. The sweet semen made Petra hot as her cock became hard as a rock again. Marianne happily moaned, cumming from seeing the cock become hard again. As Marianne was about to climb on top of Petra, she felt something wrap around her arms lifting her up from the ground.

Dorothea had lifted Marianne up. “My aren’t you full of energy?” Dorothea teased, her big breasts feeling nice against Marianne’s back. Petra got up lining her cock up against Marianne’s still leaking pussy. 

“I want moooore!” Marianne moaned. Petra smiled at Dorothea, she was happy whenever Dorothea decided to join her Petra thought it was so sexy of her.

“Marianne, your lust is truly that of an animal, but I will tame you!” Petra grunted as she thrusted her hips into Marianne. Petra & Marianne’s sweaty bodies were rubbing against each other as Petra continued to fuck Marianne like a beast. Marianne moaned hysterically knocking her head back next to Dorothea’s loudly moaning in her ear. Marianne’s pussy was already filled with semen, it felt slimy as Petra pushed it in & pulled it out. Petra continued to fuck Marianne intensely spearing & shaping Marianne’s pussy. Dorothea looked at Petra as she fucked another woman in front of her, drooling from the pleasure of going all out. She was so sexy, people of Garreg Mach thought Dorothea was the sexiest person here. If only they could see what Dorothea saw in Petra. Her exotic body was not only voluptuous but was reinforced with muscles. Her hair & face were the definition of beauty. That was only the outside, Dorothea was truly in love with Petra as a person. Maybe Dorothea was thinking such loving thoughts from being involved in the intense fucking happening in front of her. 

The next thing Petra knew Dorothea leaned in for a kiss. “Don’t forget about me” Dorothea begged. Petra blushed as she locked lips with Dorothea, not letting up on Marianne. The two passionately kissed, this was heaven for Petra she couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with her love. As Marianne continued to be fucked, she heard muffled moans from Dorothea & Petra. All she wanted at first was raw sex, it is how Crest made her feel. However, when she looked at the way Dorothea & Petra kissed & stared into the other’s eyes, she knew they had something more than a sexual relationship.

“Ah! Um, excuse me…” Marianne interrupted the loving couple in her normal tone. The two stopped Marianne brought her head next to the two & offered her open mouth to the two with her tongue out. Petra & Dorothea knew Marianne wanted to be included & were happy to let her. The three were now exchanging saliva as the three were sloppily making out. Petra continued to fuck Marianne with the ferocity she wanted, Dorothea feeling Marianne’s ass bounce against her in response. Marianne was completely submitted to the two. 

“It is coming!” Petra moaned as she broke off from the two. Her cock throbbed intensely refilling Marianne to the brim as excess cum flooded out covering the floor with cum. It appears Petra would need to hunt again for a new pelt for the floor. 

Dorothea placed the tired Marianne on their bed, her pupils widen & her mouth still panting. Petra collapsed next to her, falling face first into the bed. “Pretty intense for your first time.” Dorothea commented laying down with the other two. Marianne continued to pant as she calmed down, it appeared Petra helped her with her curse. In exchange Marianne willing accepted Petra’s seed & she knew she was surely pregnant after those two loads. 

“Motherhood…I-I’m actually really happy.” Marianne said as she smiled. Dorothea had never seen Marianne smile before she was usually such a gloomy person. Now seeing her natural smile Dorothea thought she looked absolutely elegant. Marianne was thinking back to her childhood when she & her father helped his black horse through her pregnancy. He thought the newborn foal had died when it came out, but Marianne remembered that she hugged it & it started licking her back. It was one of the happiest memories she had. She then thought about one of her favorite bird friends in the courtyard. She had been missing for a few weeks & when Marianne found her in her nest, she had just laid several eggs. Even for a bird Marianne could see the happiness the bird was exerting. Now Marianne was staring at Dorothea, such a lovely woman. It seemed Dorothea changed her priorities as of late. Marianne remembered that Dorothea used to go many dates with many men, but none of them ever ended well. Now she seemed so happy, radiant even. Marianne already knew Dorothea was pregnant, but she was curious how far she was. 

“Um…Dorothea?” Marianne softly panted. Dorothea looked over to Marianne, her hands now clamped together & her eyes back to their normal size. “I’m sorry, but how long have you been pregnant?” Marianne asked blushing. Petra rose up from the question. 

“How did you know?” Dorothea asked, she hadn’t told anyone that hasn’t been with Petra, even Manuela didn’t know. 

“The same way I knew about Petra. Um… I could smell it.” Marianne explained. 

“Smell?” Petra asked. 

“Yes, because of the Crest of the Beast I share some abilities with animals. For example, it lets me understand animals, but it also gives me heightened senses.” Marianne softly explained keeping her hands clamped tight. “Recently all over the monastery I smelled other women releasing pheromones, with a sweet-smelling semen trailing off them. When Petra approached me the other day, I could smell the source. I just wasn’t expecting it to be a woman.” Marianne finished explaining placing a hand on Petra’s bare breast. Dorothea shot Petra a smile as Petra blushed. 

“Um Petra? I don’t know if being pregnant will stop my Crest during the next full moon, but um could we do this again?” Marianne asked with her beauty shining off her adorable smile.

**Mercedes**

_Dorothea continues to attend choir practice to prepare for an upcoming festival & Petra continues to learn about the religion of Fódlan while exploring the sanctuary. Mostly due to her new teacher, the kind & loving Mercedes. Born from a noble house in the Adrestian Empire, Mercedes & her mother were cast out to another noble house only to be casted out of the new one as well. Mercedes was now a commoner & devoted follower of the Church of Serios. She had truly enjoyed teaching Petra as Petra taught Mercedes about her religion over sweets._

“Oh, I see. So, the Flame Spirit is not only the spirit of fire, but the spirit of victory.” Mercedes clarified her soft voice sounding naturally cooing. 

“That is correct!” Petra happily said. The two had found themselves alone sitting on the floor in a room in the sanctuary containing the four statues of the Four Saints. 

“So that is why you thank the Flame Spirit in battle.” Mercedes said as she opened the basket she had brought for the two.

“Yes. The Flame Spirit has truly guided me in their favor.” Petra said receiving a treat from Mercedes.

Petra was surprised most people of Fódlan didn’t want to hear about her religion. Mercedes was such a devote member of the church that Petra was surprised Mercedes was eager to learn about another religion. Mercedes was one of the older students at Garreg Mach & did have a motherly aura about her. Petra thought of her as a big sister figure seeing her always helping others. In truth Petra had always wanted to have a big sister. Despite being the eldest in her family herself Petra did enjoy being doted on. Mercedes had brought the two a basket of homemade treats for them to snack on during their lesson. 

“Mmmmm! Mercedes this sweet containing jelly is most delicious. Where have you gained knowledge to create such a treat?” Petra hummed taking another bite into the dessert. Usually she preferred spicy foods rather than sweets, but she couldn’t help herself when it came to Mercedes’ treats. 

“Oh, that one? I believe my mother & I learned that recipe at the orphanage.” Mercedes answered taking a bite in her own dessert. Even though her mother & her were on the run when they took shelter in the orphanage, she looked fondly on her time there. She got to help children in need, learn more about the Church of Serios, & learn to bake.

“Orph-an-age? What is that?” Petra asked. 

“You don’t have orphanages in Brigid?” Mercedes asked surprised by Petra’s question. Petra shook her head in response. “An orphanage is a place for children to live when their parents are no longer around.” Mercedes gently explained.

“Oh. I believe I am understanding. There is no such place in Brigid… children without parents is a big problem in Brigid.” Petra sadly said putting her treat down. 

“How awful!” Mercedes said in shock. She couldn’t imagine the horrible situation of children left alone in the world only to have no where to go for aid. 

“When I am the ruler, I want to be giving assistance to the children who have lost their parents in war.” Petra surly stated. Mercedes smiled to this answer, hearing a future leader speak about helping the truly needy gave her hope for those who needed it.

“That’s nice! When I graduate my adopted father would like to marry me off to nobility, but in truth I would also like to help children!” Mercedes happily said. Petra weakly smiled from Mercedes’ plans for her future as well. 

“Mercedes…I am wishing there were more people such as you in Brigid. So many lost so much from the war, that they were unable to be assisting others. Even as princesses my sisters & I were not spared.” Petra said sadly. She grabbed onto her arm where she had a mark she shared with her sisters that symbolizes their unity as sisters. She had always grabbed it to feel better when she thought about her past.

“Petra…” Mercedes said trying to comfort Petra getting closer to her.

“My parents were said to be undefeatable in battle together. However, when the invasion of the Empire was planned my mother was with my youngest sister & was unable to follow my father into battle. My father commanded the Brigid forces & fell in battle. My mother then gave birth & died from a heart full of sadness. I cared for my sisters as we moved in with our grandfather. Then the Empire invaded Brigid in retaliation. More lives…lost. More children…without homes. Then it was decided that I was to be sent to the Empire as a vassal. I left to spare my people, leaving my younger sister Kaida to take my place to care for the rest of our sisters. I receive letters from them, how things are getting better. How they wish the best for me. How they are doing. But I am feeling as if the Empire has taken time away from me & my sisters. This feeling… is the feeling those who have lost their homes & their families feel. That is why I am wishing to be helping my people, so no others will be having experience the…pain…” Petra said, bearing all of her emotions to Mercedes. She had kept this part of her hidden for so long to not upset herself. 

“Petra…you’re crying…” Mercedes pointed out. Petra didn’t notice, but she had tears running down her face. Petra wiped her eyes with her arm, not wanting Mercedes to worry any more. Mercedes hugged Petra tightly. “Oh Petra…you’ve been through so much.” Mercedes cooed brushing the back of Petra’s head. Petra apricated Mercedes kindness & hugged her back continuing to cry.

Mercedes’ hug felt so nice. Her body was soft, her big breasts that she kept hidden pressed against Petra’s. Her voice was so calming. She smelled so nice, like pastries. Mercedes was such a pleasant person. Petra did wish she had a big sister like Mercedes to make her so happy.

“Uh Petra?” Mercedes interrupted breaking their hug. Petra pulled away from Mercedes to see that her cock had become loose & had become fully erect. The two were still close & it appeared that Petra’s penis could poke Mercedes if Petra were to scoot an inch closer.

“Mercedes! I am full of apologies!” Petra panicked her face red from embarrassment. Mercedes looked at Petra’s penis & then looked back into Petra’s eyes & smiled her kind smile. Petra thought of Mercedes as an older sister & now she was erect in front of her. Petra would have liked to have Mercedes as a lover someday, but she didn’t want to scare her off after just confiding in her. 

“It’s okay Petra.” Mercedes happily said. She was not scared or treated Petra differently even knowing about her penis. She didn’t even ask Petra why or how she had a penis. Mercedes then slightly bit her bottom lip. “It looks like you need help. C’mon follow me.” Mercedes said grabbing Petra’s arm leading her out of the sanctuary. 

The two were now in Mercedes’ room. Mercedes was sitting on her bed with Petra laying her head on her lap. Mercedes had taken off her top exposing her bare chest to Petra’s face. Mercedes had large breasts much like Dorothea’s only Mercedes’ had larger areolas, with her nipples already popped out. Mercedes had taken Petra’s skirt off stroking her cock in one hand & the other was supporting Petra’s head. Petra did find this situation a little embarrassing, but it felt nice & she wouldn’t protest to it. Mercedes warm smile & caring blue eyes made the situation easier as well. Mercedes truly was beautiful she could be a wife & mother by now. Her lovely blonde hair fell to the side of her breast. Petra latched herself to Mercedes’ nipple holding onto the other breast. Mercedes let out a little moan from Petra. Her breasts felt so soft, soft as Dorothea’s. Petra’s cock twitched just from thinking about of her. 

“That’s it.” Mercedes cooed brushing Petra’s hair as she continued to jack Petra off. Petra was lost in Mercedes’ smothering. Mercedes stared at Petra’s cock she had never seen anything like it & she would never have guessed it would belong to Petra. Her hand could not go around the shaft, & she was sure even with both of her hands they still wouldn’t be able to go around the shaft. She could feel every vein & the hardness of the cock as she continued to gently jack Petra off. Her hands slowly rotated around Petra’s cock. She could feel it get harder in her hand. It felt so nice in her hand, but something in Mercedes awakened. She was curious if Petra had used it before if she had done anything…lewd before. The thought of something so big going in & out of a maiden’s vagina, it was something Mercedes wished to witness…or perhaps feel herself. While others considered Mercedes chaste, the truth was that she did have titillating thoughts as well. She was not only interested in men, but women as well. She found both bodies alluring in their own way. Men could be strong & she did fantasize about being involved with a dick more than a pussy. Though women had such softer bodies & more appealing features. Now here was Petra being cradled by her. Such an attractive face & body, but she was stronger than most while equipped with a massive penis. How far would Petra be willingly to go with her? She had tried to comfort Petra after she let all her pain out to her. She certainly hoped Petra didn’t feel she was being taken advantage of, Mercedes was the older one after all.

Mercedes’ soft hands felt so nice, everything going on right now was so peaceful. It almost felt nostalgic to Petra, like a faint memory of when her own mother breastfed her. Now with the included pleasure of Mercedes stimulating her. She felt safe in Mercedes arms. It reminded Petra of when she first arrived at Garreg Mach & Dorothea tried so hard to make her feel at home, going so far as to sing her lullabies. “Oh my!” Mercedes exclaimed as Petra’s cock twitched in her hand. Mercedes truly did enjoy caring for others, but she couldn’t take her eyes off Petra’s cock. She had never felt lust like this before, her panties were getting soaked just thinking about the cock. Mercedes looked back at Petra clearly enjoying herself as Mercedes petted her face. 

“Petra.” Mercedes started breaking Petra out of her trance. Petra opened her eyes to see the radiant Mercedes smiling down at her. “I’m sorry, but I would like to feel good too. Perhaps we could feel good together.” Mercedes softly suggested hiding her true lust from Petra. Petra took her mouth off Mercedes’ nipple, still feeling her warm embrace. Petra returned a warm smile to Mercedes holding onto her hand. 

“I would be enjoying that too.” Petra said her cute face making Mercedes blush. 

Petra got up & removed her top as Mercedes pulled her bottom off kicking it on the floor. Petra stared down at the bed. Mercedes naked body was beautiful. Her long legs leading to her wide hips. Her thin waist leading up to her large breasts. Finally, her pretty face slightly blushing from Petra’s stares. “Do I look nice?” Mercedes asked flipping her hair behind her back. 

“Yes. You do.” Petra seductively said placing her hands on the bed beginning to crawl on top of Mercedes. Mercedes’ smile grew as she raised her arms, offering herself to Petra. Petra’s hands traveled around Mercedes’ hips as Mercedes wrapped her arms around Petra locking her hands behind Petra. Mercedes had wondered if Petra was still was pure, but after seeing these movements Mercedes knew she had experience based on this level of confidence.

“I’m ready…” Mercedes softly said looking into Petra’s brown eyes. Petra’s cock twitched again in between the two’s bodies. Mercedes was turning on Petra so much, but Petra knew the two of them would appreciate the intimacy more if they took things slow. As Petra lined her cock against Mercedes’ vagina she paused before entering. 

“Mercedes…this may hurt.” Petra honestly told Mercedes worried about the potential pain she could experience. 

“I’ll be alright. I-I want it.” Mercedes said as she smiled.

Petra started to insert herself into Mercedes. It felt nice & warm much like Mercedes’ embrace, it was just as tight as well. Petra grunted as she pushed deeper inside, while Mercedes hid her pain with a smile. Mercedes was unaware, but tears had started to form in her eyes. Mercedes had also to start to let out moans, unable to hide it. Even if they were not tears of sadness Petra could not bear to see Mercedes cry. “We can stop if you are wishing.” Petra said wiping Mercedes tears away with her thumbs as she caressed her face.

Mercedes smiled from Petra’s concern, placing a hand on the face of the princess above her. “It’s nice for you to worry, but please keep going.” Mercedes pleaded kissing Petra in response. Petra kissed her back as she continued to insert herself, now pushing against the entrance of Mercedes’ womb. Mercedes broke off the kiss to start to moan into Petra’s ears, gripping onto Petra’s strong shoulders. Mercedes was so erotic right now that she was irresistible to Petra. Petra began to kiss Mercedes’ body all over. Her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, all of Mercedes sweet body was not safe from Petra’s lips.

As Mercedes moaned louder from the sensations Petra was giving her, she was so gentle with her while making love to her with such a large cock. Mercedes didn’t realize it, but she had locked her legs around Petra’s body. Petra continued to happily thrust inside of Mercedes kissing her all over to the sound of Mercedes sweetly moaning. Petra began to push her cock inside of Mercedes’ womb & push against the walls. Mercedes gripped harder onto Petra’s body as her moans turned into squeals of ecstasy. “Ah! Petra! You’re making me feel so good!” Mercedes cried out. Petra had been very gentle with Mercedes up to this point, but now she believed she could handle more. Petra began to buck her cock out farther then humping her cock past Mercedes’ womb over & over again. 

As Petra continued to thrust her eyes were drawn to Mercedes’ beautiful breasts. They looked so big as they bounced up & down to the rhythm of the thrusts. Petra loved big breasts, perhaps that is why she attracted to Mercedes as she was attracted Dorothea. Well that & their amazing bodies & personalities. Perhaps that was just her cock thinking for her, attracted to the idea of breeding these women seeing the breasts become bigger to feed her children. The idea & act of breeding made her harder as she thrusted harder into Mercedes. Such a lovely & wonderful woman, even though her stepfather did not care for her welfare Mercedes still wanted to help children in need. Petra knew Mercedes would be a wonderful caregiver she had so many great qualities. She had made Petra feel so safe, loved. Then Petra had thought of something, Mercedes would be an ideal mother. 

“Mercedes, would you like to receive a baby?” Petra asked bluntly in between her grunts. Mercedes blushed from the question surprised by it, then returned to her loving composure. 

“Ahh! I would love to have a baby. Your baby. Ah!” Mercedes said holding Petra’s face in her hands giving her a passionate kiss. Petra lost in Mercedes’ love thrusted harder into Mercedes speeding up to breed Mercedes as soon as she could. Mercedes started this engagement not to just comfort Petra, but so she could feel her cock. She usually didn’t have naughty thoughts, but when she saw Petra’s penis something clicked. She wanted to be caressed, she wanted to be kissed, she wanted to be fucked. Now Mercedes was going to be given a child, & she was being given a child in the best way. While the thoughts of a pregnant Mercedes filled Petra’s mind, she imagined such beauty, such grace. Petra gripped onto Mercedes hips inserting as much of her cock inside as she could. Mercedes broke their kiss to scream in pleasure as Petra’s cum filled her insides. The force of the ejaculation drenching Mercedes’ womb filling it up in an instant. Surely Mercedes was now impregnated. 

Petra panted on top of Mercedes laying on her sweaty body. Petra could not help but nuzzle against Mercedes’ breasts. Mercedes panted along with Petra not letting go of her with her arms as her legs unwrapped from Petra. Mercedes looked down at Petra resting against her & brushed her head against Petra’s.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Petra asked hugging on Mercedes’ naked body. 

“I did.” Mercedes answered happily giggling. “It’s funny my adopted father wanted me meet a noble to start a family with while at Garreg Mach. Though I don’t think you were what he had in mind.” Mercedes continued to joke. 

“It is sounding like you would enjoy Brigid.” Petra teased playing with Mercedes’ nipple with a single finger. Mercedes paused. 

“Are there really no orphanages in Brigid?” Mercedes asked more seriously. 

“No there are not.” Petra sadly answered. 

“Well why don’t I start one?” Mercedes happily asked. 

“You?” Petra asked rising to look Mercedes in the eyes. 

“Yes! My mother & I could help build & run the first orphanage in Brigid!” Mercedes gleamed with her radiant smile. 

“Mercedes…you have a heart most full. Thank you.” Petra thanked with a smile with similar radiance as Mercedes’. 

“You wouldn’t mind me bringing my mother, would you?” Mercedes asked. Petra giggled snuggling into Mercedes breasts. 

“Is she as lovely as you?” Petra joked. Commenting about her mother made Mercedes remember what Petra had given her. Not just an opportunity to fulfill her dreams & to help those in need, but a baby. 

“When our baby is born, I will make sure the orphans of Brigid know the same love that we’ll show her.” Mercedes stated finally letting go of Petra to rub her stomach. Petra hugged on to Mercedes tighter her sweet promise lifted Petra’s heart & soul. “Petra?” Mercedes started. Petra looked up to see Mercedes blushing. 

“Do you think we could have sex again? Maybe this time you could be a bit rougher with me?” Mercedes asked hot from the suggestion. Petra grinned as she lifted Mercedes up yipping to the sudden movement. Petra dove into Mercedes’ body with lust as the two continued to make love all night.

**Catherine**

_At Garreg Mach annual tournaments are held at the training grounds between the three houses & the Knights of Serios. In the finals it is Petra from the Black Eagles House versus Felix from the Blue Lions House. The winner of this match will be given the chance to cross blades with the legendary swordswoman Catherine. Catherine the loyal member of the Knights of Serios & the wielder of the Hero’s Relic Thunderbrand is said to be one of the strongest soldiers & the opportunity to dual her is a great honor. _

At the end of the dual Petra had successfully dodged Felix’s swing & was able to sweep her leg underneath his, knocking Felix down on the ground. Petra pointed her training sword at Felix’s head, & the judge announced Petra as the winner. Cheers & applause erupted from the stands as Petra took a bow. Petra offered a hand to the downed Felix. “Tch, not bad. I won’t lose next time though.” Felix smirked taking Petra’s hand. 

“I am looking forward to it!” Petra happily responded shaking his hand. Felix took a seat in the stands, with Sylvain patting his back rowdily. 

Petra looked to the stands so many had come to support her. Hubert watched amused. Ferdinand & Bernadetta politely clapped, truly proud. Linhardt was asleep, though it’s the thought that counted. Caspar, who Petra was trying to build a friendship with despite their parents, was jumping & cheering for Petra. While most of the female students of the Black Eagle House were cheering with as much enthusiasm as Caspar. All her lovers were there even Byleth & Shamir, all being led by Dorothea. Petra thought she was blessed to have so many support her. 

Petra could then hear footsteps behind her, it was Catherine. The knight looked like she came out of a storybook. Her tall figure was commanding. Her muscular build didn’t take away from her breasts or wide hips. Her armor & cape were both white making her look more like a knight. Her tan face & blonde hair highlighted her piercing blue eyes. Truly a spectacle to the eyes.

“That was impressive footwork there kid.” Catherine complimented. 

“Thank you, Catherine!” Petra said. The previous month the Black Eagles were sent to dispose of another group of bandits preying on a nearby town. This time however Lady Rhea had instructed Catherine to join the students, Petra was wowed by the way Catherine fought. Petra then noticed Catherine was holding two swords one a regular steel sword & the other was Thunderbrand. The legendary Hero Relic & signature weapon of Catherine. The sword had a strange aura about it, & had several prongs sticking out of the blade.

“Here, I thought we could make things interesting.” Catherine smiled handing Petra the steel sword. The tournament participants had been using practice swords just to be safe, but Catherine seemed confident about the two, so the judge waved it off. The two took to their corners as they prepared to duel. Catherine was the first to strike, Petra was able to block it, but then Catherine struck Petra three more times the last one being especially hard pushing Petra back. Petra almost fell out of the ring but bounced back to swing at Catherine. Catherine was able to dodge Petra’s attacks, she was glad to see Petra wasn’t holding back. Petra rushed Catherine again, Catherine was able to lean back & this time she punched Petra. The hit was hard & knocked the wind out of Petra. Petra collapsed to the ground dropping her sword & holding her gut in pain. Catherine pointed Thunderbrand at Petra winning the match.

“Not bad. Not too many students can last that long with me.” Catherine complimented. Dorothea rushed down the stands to help Petra. 

“Sweetie are you okay?” Dorothea whispered worried about her love. 

“Ugh yeah…” Petra moaned allowing Dorothea to help her up. 

“You show real promise out there, can’t wait to fight it again.” Catherine said leaving Petra in the ring. A small crowd then surrounded Petra & Dorothea. 

Caspar let Petra know that he was so jealous that THE Thunder Catherine punched her. Felix complimented Petra saying he wasn’t sure he would have lasted as long. Byleth, Edelgard, Hubert & Ferdinand congratulated Petra citing that she brought glory & honor to the Black Eagle House. Petra smiled through the pain accepting the praise from her friends, leaning on Dorothea. As the others started to leave Dorothea brought Petra to the empty stands to rest.

“How are you doing?” Dorothea asked doting on Petra. 

“Better.” Petra said groaning on the stands. 

“You did so well! I can’t believe Catherine fought you with Thunderbrand.” Dorothea said brushing Petra’s head as she laid down. 

“I also could not believe it. I was so focused on her weapon that I had not be seeing her fist.” Petra said holding on to her stomach. Dorothea knew Petra needed to relax & then she got an idea. 

“Hey Petra, have you been to the sauna?” Dorothea asked.

The two were now in the sauna. The sauna wasn’t too far from the training grounds, but there was a flight of stairs Petra struggled to climb. Thankfully Dorothea & Petra were the only two at the sauna today. Dorothea grabbed the two towels as Petra began to undress. Dorothea loved Petra’s body, she thought she was so sexy. Her exotic skin highlighted by her purple hair & marks. Her big breasts & ass looked scrumptious to Dorothea. Her muscles made Dorothea feel safe when Petra held her in her arms at night. Even flaccid Petra’s cock was still so big as it swung between her legs. As much as Dorothea would love to please Petra right now, she knew Petra needed some rest & relaxation. Petra had undone the braids in her hair letting her long purple hair fall. Petra wrapped her towel around her as Dorothea prepared the sauna grabbing the pails of water.

Petra didn’t think the idea of a room designed to make people sweat sounded pleasing, but she was enjoying herself. The steam was making her feel better as her muscles relaxed. The heat reminded her of the hot summer days in Brigid. Petra looked over at Dorothea the sweat going between her big breasts. Petra admired Dorothea’s body. It had been about two months since they started their relationship & Dorothea was inseminated. Since then Dorothea had the occasional morning sickness, moments of dizziness, & frequent trips to the restroom. Petra noticed that Dorothea’s breasts had grown a bit too, but what was more important was Dorothea’s stomach. Dorothea had developed a baby bump, it wasn’t too big, but considering how thin Dorothea was it was noticeable to Petra who was used to see her bare body.

Petra smiled at Dorothea placing a hand on Dorothea’s bump. Dorothea smiled back placing her hand on top of Petra’s. “You have my appreciation Dorothea.” Petra softly said scooting closer to Dorothea. “I appreciate you too.” Dorothea said lovingly leaning close to Petra. The two were an inch apart as their faces slowly grew closer. Before they could lock lips, the sauna door swung open. The two sat back straight up to see Catherine walk in draped tightly in a towel.

“Hey! I see I’m not the only one who enjoys a good sweat after a battle.” Catherine laughed. The knight sat next to Petra patting her hard on Petra’s back. “Glad to see your up & about.” Catherine said stretching crossing her arms behind her head. Petra could see Catherine’s breast plate was not an exaggeration, her big breasts began to drip sweat struggling to stay contained within her towel. Her arms were also much bigger & were more defined than Petra’s.

“I am doing well.” Petra responded trying not to look at Catherine’s body. 

“That’s good, sometimes I don’t know my own strength.” Catherine clarified. “How about you? Dorothea, right? How are you with a sword?” Catherine asked Dorothea. 

“Well I like to think I can handle a big sword if I needed to.” Dorothea said smiling at Petra. 

“Yeah it takes serious muscles to handle a broadsword.” Catherine continued to small talk unaware of Dorothea’s meaning. “I saw your little cheer squad in the stands princess. You had students from the Empire, the Kingdom, the Leicester Alliance, heck you even had Shamir cheering for you. You must be pretty special to have all those people look up to you.” Catherine commented sighing. 

“But Catherine people look upwards to you as well.” Petra responded. 

“Nah. It’s not the same. I don’t deserve the praise, but your fan club transcends all the factions of Fódlan. Both commoners & nobles. Heck you even got my pal Shamir cheering for you & she doesn’t even care about Fódlan.” Catherine huffed as she removed her towel.

Catherine’s body had no tan lines, the only thing still left on her were two thin chokers on her neck. Catherine’s big breasts stayed perfectly contained as they heaved up & down with tan nipples already popped out. Catherine’s defined abs glistened as sweat trickled down each crease. Her muscular thick thighs held up her tight ass. Finally, above Catherine’s pussy she had a trimmed set of blonde pubic hair in the form of a small triangle pointing down. 

Both Dorothea & Petra found themselves staring at Catherine’s naked body. Petra was becoming aroused. In response Petra pushed her penis down so Catherine would not notice. Catherine did notice the stares from the two. “Oh, I hope you two don’t mind. I mean we’re all girls here.” Catherine calmly said. Dorothea scooted next Petra putting a hand on Petra’s cock to keep it down, making it look like she was placing a hand on her thigh.

“We don’t mind, we were just leaving anyways.” Dorothea excused grabbing Petra’s hand. As Petra got up, she groaned grabbing her stomach. Without her hand to push down her cock, Petra’s erection shot up knocking her towel off her body. Petra was now completely naked in front of Catherine with a massive erection. Petra was embarrassed, Dorothea sighed that they failed & Catherine was left looking at Petra’s cock.

“Whoa! Look at the size of that!” Catherine whistled sitting up. 

“I am full of apologies Catherine!” Petra bowed still in pain. Dorothea heard Petra groan & helped her back down. 

“Ah don’t worry about it! I can’t imagine how you’re so fast with that weighing you down.” Catherine laughed. After Dorothea helped Petra she leaned back & placed a hand on her bump. “Oh, is that your handiwork too?” Catherine asked pointing at Dorothea. 

“Um, whatever do you mean?” Dorothea asked playing dumb. 

“I’m not naïve, especially after seeing that hunk of meat. You’re expecting, aren’t you?” Catherine asked sounding a bit sterner.

Petra & Dorothea shared a worried look. Catherine was supposed to report things like this to Lady Rhea. “Please do not do the telling!” Petra begged. She knew how much Dorothea wanted to finish the school year & how much she wanted dance in the ball at the end of the Ethereal Moon. Catherine laughed heartily. 

“Don’t worry “Daddy”, your secret is safe with me.” Catherine teased. Dorothea & Petra sighed in relief. Catherine kept staring at Petra’s cock still hard as a rock licking her lips thinking about it. “However, I want you to do something for me in exchange.” Catherine said seductively walking over to Petra. Catherine had a lustful look in her eyes as she leaned into Petra, her big sweaty breasts in Petra’s face. Petra was aware what Catherine wanted, but she was still in pain. 

“Um, I would be liking to greatly, but I am still too wounded.” Petra excused. 

“That won’t be a problem.” Catherine said as she started to climb on top of Petra.

As Petra laid down on her back Catherine was now hovering over her cock. It looked longer standing straight up, & Catherine was starting to have second thoughts. “I’ve never taken anything this big before.” Catherine said concerned. Despite this Catherine would not be perturbed she was the famous & brave Thunder Catherine after all. She started to lower herself on Petra already moaning, Petra was thicker than any other partner she had. Petra could not believe this was happening, this was Catherine a living legend & she was on top of Petra. Despite being more experienced than her other lovers her pussy still felt tight around Petra’s cock. As Catherine continued to lower herself on Petra she grunted more & more, she had never been stretched out like this before. Petra was happy Catherine was setting the pace because in her current state she could not be as attentive as she wanted. Catherine then stopped gasping. She had stretched herself all the way to the entrance of her womb, shocked that Petra still had more to offer. Catherine came around Petra, even though Petra was too big Catherine still wanted more.

Catherine began to bounce on top of Petra loudly moaning. It was starting to be too much for Catherine as she leaned over supporting herself on Petra’s breasts. Petra moaned from the sudden groping, Catherine was riding her hard. Usually it was Petra who set the pace when she made love, but this was a whole new experience for Petra. Catherine’s bounces on her cock felt good to Petra as she grabbed a hold of Catherine’s round hips. Catherine’s moans began as rough grunts, but quickly became more feminine & higher in pitch the more she bounced on Petra. Catherine was enjoying herself this was the best fucking she had ever had, but then her eyes drifted to the side. She had forgotten about Dorothea who was quietly rubbing her pussy watching the two. “Ahh! Hey “Mommy” why don’t you sit down on your-Ahh! second favorite seat!” Catherine teased in between moans. Dorothea knew what Catherine meant & giddily got up. Petra had been so transfixed on Catherine that she had not realized what she said. Suddenly she was staring up at Dorothea who was hovering over her face naked. Dorothea squatted down on Petra’s face putting her hot pussy next to Petra’s mouth. Dorothea’s pussy was marked by Petra. Even though the two had not had vaginal intercourse in a while Dorothea’s pussy still smelled like Petra’s sweet-smelling semen.

Petra knew what Dorothea wanted from her, & Petra was confident that she could please two women at once. Petra started to lick Dorothea’s folds, though her vision was obscured she knew Dorothea’s vagina like the back of her hand. She knew all of Dorothea’s sweet spots as her tongue traversed her lover’s vagina. Dorothea started to moan from Petra holding onto Catherine’s hands. Catherine was still riding Petra with tenacity & was observing Dorothea moans. “What? Is she-Ahhh! good-Ahhh! at that too?” Catherine moaned. Dorothea bit her lip in pleasure before responding. 

“Hmmmm! Very!” Dorothea smirked. Petra was entranced by Dorothea’s juices, the smell, the taste, it was too much for Petra & it started affecting her. Petra started to buck her hips into Catherine despite the pain. 

“AHHH! Fuck! It’s so big!” Catherine moaned in response. It was true, Petra was making Catherine feel pleasures she had never felt before. Petra had let Catherine take charge, but now she was in charge as she pounded into Catherine. Dorothea was getting off seeing Catherine’s face, it was so hot to her seeing women succumb to Petra’s cock. This was no ordinary woman either. Even mighty women like Catherine, gushed over Petra’s cock. Petra was still lapping up all of Dorothea’s juices feverishly licking Dorothea’s vagina. While Catherine was panting like a dog now. Petra had pushed her cock inside Catherine’s womb & was pounding the deepest parts of it, molding it in the shape of her cock.

Dorothea had to be in control now, Petra & Catherine were lost in pleasure & if she didn’t put an end to it Catherine’s head would turn to mush. “Catherine!” Dorothea shouted so she would be heard over the moans. “Do you want Petra to make you a “Mommy” too?” Dorothea teased as she caressed her baby bump. A mother? Catherine liked to fight, eat & drink. Hell, she even liked to fuck if it was with someone with a big dick. She never thought she would ever be a mother. She was still a knight of Serios after all & she had dedicated herself to Lady Rhea. Then Catherine stared at Dorothea’s bump & started to bounce on Petra’s dick as hard as she could in response. 

“I do! I do! FUCK! Cum in me! I do want to be a mommy!” Catherine honestly moaned loudly as she pounded her hips to meet Petra’s fast thrusts. Petra came a hefty load inside of Catherine’s womb, with Catherine finally getting off of Petra’s cock to lay on top of Petra. Petra was still not done cumming as she continued to shoot several thick loads over the sauna.

Dorothea got off Petra’s face to see that she had came all over her face, Petra’s face was in a dazed state. While, Catherine was still laying on top of Petra hugging on to her sweaty body. Dorothea sighed over a job well done, but looked around the sauna to see the state it was in. Petra had gotten semen all over the place, it looked like she would have to help clean it up. “Ahhh, that, that was great.” Catherine huffed into Petra’s body. 

“Please…” Petra moaned. 

“What was that?” Catherine asked, lifting herself up. 

“Please… get off… it hurts…” Petra moaned. Poor Petra had only exacerbate her pain when she started to fuck Catherine. 

“Oh, come on! My baby’s daddy has to be tougher than that! I’ll tell you what I’ll train you, if we can keep doing this.” Catherine laughed. Petra still too weak & still in too much pain only responded with a thumbs up.

**Flayn**

_Petra is feeling a little homesick & decides to look up her homeland of Brigid in the Garreg Mach library. However, so far Petra has only found a few books about Brigid, mostly about the history of war between Brigid & the Adrestian Empire. In the library with Petra today is Flayn, the newest addition to the Black Eagle House. After much pleading with her brother, Seteth finally allowed Flayn to join the class. Though there is something odd about Flayn… _

“Hmmmm.” Petra murmured. This was the seventh book that she had picked up that was listed under “Brigid” in the library. This book like the rest was mostly about the history of conflict between Brigid & the Adrestian Empire. Petra was hoping to find a book about the scenery of Brigid or maybe a book about the customs or history of Brigid. She did find one book that suggested that Brigid was named after a legendary hero that took part in some holy war, but Petra didn’t think that was right.

“Oh, hello Petra. Are you perhaps studying?” a pleasant-sounding voice asked. Petra turned around to see her classmate Flayn standing behind her. Flayn wasn’t very tall, but she was a very cute girl her green hair parted into two swirling locks on both sides of her face. 

“Greetings Flayn. No, I am not partaking in the studies. The truth is I am feeling the sickness for my home. So, I wished to read literature about my homeland.” Petra answered. 

“Oh yes, you are from Brigid, are you not?” Flayn asked. “That is correct.” Petra answered.

“I apologize, but all you are going to find in here is just information about the Adrestian wars with Brigid.” Flayn clarified. Petra looked disappointed that the library didn’t have the kind of book she was looking for. “Oh, it has been quite some time since I last visited Brigid, such a lovely place.” Flayn sighed. 

“You have knowledge of Brigid?” Petra asked, she was shocked that someone else had been to Brigid before. 

“Yes, my grandmother would take my aunt & I to Brigid during summers for vacation. The beaches are ever so lovely this time of year.” Flayn recalled for Petra. Petra had never heard of people from Fódlan going to Brigid for vacation, but she trusted Flayn’s words.

“Please, tell me more. I would like to hear more of my home from you.” Petra asked closing the book giving Flayn her full attention. Flayn took a seat across from Petra as she made herself comfortable. 

“Well I doubt you would like to hear of my family’s vacations. Oh! I could tell you of a tale I heard about Brigid’s origins.” Flayn suggested. 

“I would be liking that greatly!” Petra happily said. Brigid did not keep documented records of the past like Fódlan, so most of its history was spread from word of mouth. 

“Even in the past the people of Brigid were entirely comprised of females. So, the early people of Brigid would sail off to Fódlan & Dagda to find husbands. Doing so however, meant sailing the rough waters & some never returned home. Even when the women of Brigid came home inseminated their offspring would always be female, meaning the future generation would also have to take their own journey to find love.” Flayn started her story. Already Flayn had showed to have more knowledge about Brigid & it’s people than most in Fódlan.

“One day a Brigid woman by the name of Kayla traveled far into Fódlan in search of a husband. Kayla was not the strongest warrior or the most skilled hunter in Brigid, but she was most certainly the bravest woman of Brigid. Kayla wished to discover as much as Fódlan as she could before becoming a mother. She traveled for many days until she arrived at a mysterious place which happened to be the home of Sothis.” Flayn continued. 

“Sothis? Are you referring to the same Sothis that is the goddess of Fódlan?” Petra asked remembering what Mercedes had taught her about the Church of Serios. 

“That’s correct.” Flayn responded happily. “Sothis was able to communicate with Kayla even though they did not know each other’s language. Kayla was fascinated by Sothis & her children. She offered to show them the kindness they showed her & Kayla brought them back to Brigid. The other women of Brigid showed Sothis & her group such a lovely time. Sothis had never experienced such a pleasant time, so she decided to reward the women of Brigid. Using her magic & her own blood she was able to create a new spirit in Brigid the Love Spirit.” Flayn continued to explain.

“You are stating that the Love Spirit was created by Fódlan’s goddess?” Petra asked. She had never heard any story like this back home & she was fascinated to hear more. 

“Correct. I’m sure you already know, but the Love Spirit is the spirit that’s magic grants the king of Brigid the “tool” to make love with the women of Brigid. The magic is only strong enough to be used on one daughter per generation though. This way the people of Brigid would not need to travel off the islands to have children. Sothis chose Kayla to be the first king & Sothis & the female members of her family would travel to Brigid every summer to visit.” Flayn concluded her story.

Petra was amazed Flayn knew this kind of information, but she had to see if Flayn’s story was correct. Flayn knew the first king of Brigid’s name, but in Petra’s family home was a memorial to Kayla that Petra saw every day growing up that depicted what the first king of Brigid looked like. If Flayn knew this it would prove to Petra that Flayn’s story was true. “Flayn, in your tale you speak of Kayla, Brigid’s first king. Does your story speak of what she looks like?” Petra asked. “Oh, she had dark blue hair fashioned in a ponytail with a thick braid on the side of her head. I also believe she had a dark blue mark on her cheek in the shape of a swirl.” Flayn answered. That was correct, Petra knew Flayn’s story must be true because only people in her family would have ever seen the memorial of Kayla.

“Petra?” Flayn began to ask breaking Petra out of her trance. “If I may be asking, who is the current king of Brigid, what is she like?” Flayn asked. 

“My grandfather is the king, but when I am returning home, I will become the king.” Petra answered. 

“You?!” Flayn asked surprised. Suddenly Petra noticed Flayn become flustered in front of her. “Um, Petra could you please come with me?” Flayn asked frantically. 

Before Petra could answered Flayn grabbed Petra’s arm & dragged her to Seteth’s office locking the door behind them. Flayn seats Petra in Seteth’s chair as she bends down in front of her. “Flayn?! What is it you are doing?” Petra asked surprised by Flayn sudden control. 

“I must apologize, but it has been ever so long since-” Flayn started to explain while removing Petra’s skirt when she saw it. Petra’s penis was flaccid, but it was still large & intimidating to the average eyes. “Oh my goodness, that certainly is large!” Flayn exclaimed as she grabbed Petra’s penis & started to pump it. 

This was wrong Petra thought. Not only was she getting a hand job in Seteth’s office, but it was his little sister giving it to her. Flayn’s face looked so young that Petra thought she must be the older one. “Flayn please! You are too young to be doing such things!” Petra panicked trying to push Flayn away. 

“Hmph!” Flayn huffed getting up in front of Petra. “I’ll have you know that despite my appearance I am an adult. In fact, I am most likely much older than you.” Flayn explained while she unbuttoned her thick uniform coat. As Flayn took off her top Petra saw Flayn’s body & it was not what Petra thought it would look like. Flayn’s had a small frame but was supporting a large set of breasts. They looked wildly out of place on someone like Flayn, her breasts looked like they would belong to Professor Manuela rather than her. As Petra was looking at Flayn’s chest she didn’t notice that Flayn was taking off her the rest of her clothes along with her bra & underwear. Flayn had wide hips that looked like they belonged to a grown woman with a large rear as well.

Flayn had the body of a grown woman, she was just small. “I do not look so young now do I?” Flayn teased striking a pose. Petra’s cock started to get hard looking at the naked Flayn. There was a certain air of radiance about her that Petra could not quite explain. It was quite clear what Flayn wanted from Petra, but it was the middle in the day & they were in the office of the second in command of Garreg Mach. 

“Flayn…we still should not. Not here…” Petra tried to reason. Flayn climbed on top of Petra’s lap, pressing her butt against Petra’s cock.

“Petra. I apologize, but I must be firm. It has been ever so long since the last time, I have been with anyone. Particularly a king of Brigid.” Flayn said as she grazed against Petra’s penis. Petra was confused, who was Flayn talking about? Had she been involved with her father or grandfather? Petra & Dorothea had created a list of partners that Petra would like to be involved with, Flayn was not on that list. Now seeing Flayn’s sexy body grinding on her craving for Petra’s dick, Petra would gladly make love to Flayn as well. Looking back at Flayn’s small body Petra thought it made her penis look even larger by comparison. Petra had thought she would have to be careful with her due to Flayn’s small size, like how Petra was careful with Lysithea.

“Flayn…I will comply. We will need to be going slowly so you will not be injured.” Petra softly submitted grabbing a hold of Flayn’s hips. 

“Yay! Thank you!” Flayn happily cheered as she quickly rose above Petra’s penis. 

“Flayn wait-” Petra started, but before she could finish Flayn happily slammed her pussy down on Petra’s cock. Petra grunted from the sudden riding, Flayn felt wet & tight, but not as tight as Petra would have originally thought. Flayn had taken a lot of Petra’s cock, not the whole thing, but more than what Petra expected. Petra could see her cock within Flayn’s body as she continued bounce on Petra.

“Are you not hurt?” Petra asked moaning in tandem with Flayn. 

“No! Ah! On the contrary this feels quite good!” Flayn moaned as she continued to bounce on top of Petra. Petra watched Flayn work on her cock watching Flayn’s big breasts bounce in her face. Petra could see that Flayn was experienced & could handle her. Petra reaffirmed her grip on Flayn & started to pound into Flayn’s bounces. Flayn’s moans rose as Petra thrusted into her, Flayn missed this kind of lovemaking that couldn’t be found in Fódlan. As Flayn rode Petra her hips started to gyrate forward trying to take in every inch of Petra.

Petra was surprised how skilled Flayn was but thinking about why wasn’t on Petra’s mind. All Petra could think about right now was the carnal pleasure. Petra bucked her hips harder into Flayn attempting to make their hips meet. Petra’s penis pushed through Flayn’s womb & began to stretch out Flayn without concern. Flayn started to moan louder, no one had ever been so deep inside her & it may have hurt at first, but the pleasure was worth it. Flayn looked down at the princess grunting & holding on to her naked body. Flayn wanted it rough & Petra was giving Flayn her best. Along with her bouncing body Flayn noticed that her twin tails were bouncing along with her. Then an idea came to Flayn.

“Ah! Petra, I want-Ah! You to grab my hair!” Flayn yelled clearly not afraid of getting caught. Her hair? Petra thought that was strange request, it sounded like that would hurt, but the idea did sounded alluring to Petra for some reason. Petra obliged & took her hands off Flayn’s hips & grabbed a tight hold of Flayn’s hair. Flayn’s moans became higher in pitch as she came around Petra. Petra’s thrusts became more erratic & Petra’s penis speared Flayn’s insides more intensely. Petra felt like a brute, like an animal even. She was amazed Flayn could handle a fucking like this, but Petra still had enough conscious to inform Flayn that she was about to cum.

“Flayn! I am finishing!” Petra grunted gritting her teeth as she thrusted deeper & deeper in Flayn’s womb. Flayn was just as lost in pleasure as Petra, but she still understood what Petra meant. 

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Um, I um-Ah! Inside please!” Flayn begged unsure of how she should answer at first. That was all the confirmation Petra needed. Petra buckled Flayn down on her cock as hard as she could slamming Flayn down onto her hips. Finally, with one last thrust Petra moaned as she came inside of Flayn. Her insides filling up immediately, Petra could see Flayn’s body filling up in front of her. Thank goodness Flayn wanted a creampie Petra thought, she couldn’t imagine the mess she would have made in Seteth’s office.

As Petra huffed in the chair, she let go of Flayn’s hair & Flayn fell on top of her. Petra’s cock was still cumming inside of Flayn spasming inside the maiden. Flayn panted on top of Petra her hair falling behind each side of Petra. Petra had lost control like this before, but she was surprised Flayn appeared to be conscious & alright. While Flayn’s soft breasts laid on Petra’s face something caught Petra’s attention. Petra could see Flayn’s ears. Petra never thought about it before, but she had never seen Flayn’s ears before. The looked normal at first, but Petra noticed that the top of them pointed out like an animal’s ear. 

Flayn held on Petra happy about what they just did. It had been a while since she had sex like that & Petra being the biggest she had made it all the more special. Then Flayn felt something she did not expect. Petra poked the tip of Flayn’s ear. Flayn quickly got up from Petra quickly patting her hair in front of her ears again. “How unusual. I had never seeing, no um. Seen ears such as yours.” Petra commented relaxing her body on Seteth’s chair. 

“Oh well um, it runs in my family.” Flayn excused. Petra could tell Flayn was self-conscious about her ears, so she decided to change the subject quickly.

“You should not feel the shame, they are quite cute.” Petra commented. Flayn blushed from Petra’s sweet words. Petra’s dick was still inside her, she felt so full from Petra. Flayn rubbed her stomach, however this was new experience for her. 

“Flayn. You have made love before, am I correct?” Petra asked feeling up Flayn’s body. 

“Hmm, that is correct, but has been so long that I was afraid I would forget the feeling.” Flayn softly moaned from Petra’s touch. “Brigid is beautiful. The beaches are fun & the fish taste ever so good but making love with the king was always my favorite part of the trips.” Flayn continued. Petra believed that Flayn had been to Brigid but was still surprised that she hadn’t heard of travelers coming to Brigid for vacation. “However, my grandmother & aunt always made sure the king would not cum inside us. This feels new, it feels hot.” Flayn said happily. 

“Are you prepared to be holding my child?” Petra cooed grabbing onto Flayn’s belly. Flayn giggled. 

“I suppose I am at the right age to be a mother. I imagine Seteth will happy to be a grandfather as well.” Flayn continued. Petra was confused. 

“I thought grandfather is what you refer to your father’s father. I am apologizing, but is the correct term not uncle?” Petra asked. Flayn looked worried again, she had let her guard down so many times with Petra. 

“Haha, yes you’re right. I guess I am just a little dazed. Um, would you perhaps want to continue?” Flayn asked trying to change the subject.

Petra was still inside of Flayn during their conversation, Flayn got off Petra’s cock letting the excess semen pour out of her hitting the carpet. Thank goodness it smelled sweet all Flayn had to do was to remember to clean it up. “If you are able to continue.” Petra said looking into Flayn’s eyes. Petra’s cock was still hard ready for another round. Cum from both Petra & Flayn coated Petra’s penis, when Flayn saw this she got a terrific idea.

“Petra, have you ever had anal intercourse before?” Flayn excited asked grabbing on Petra’s penis. 

“A-anal?!” Petra asked astonished by the suggestion of it. She had wanted to try anal with others especially Dorothea now that she was pregnant with their daughter. Due to her size however, she thought that she would never be able to have anal sex with anyone without seriously hurting them. Flayn had already proven to Petra that she was an experienced lover, so she trusted Flayn could handle it.

From the way Petra’s cock twitched Flayn took that as a yes. Flayn rose above Petra, only this time aligning her asshole with Petra’s cock. Flayn remembered her summers with the king that they would use semen & her own juices to lube up the king’s cock. Flayn yipped as she started to lower herself slowly down on Petra. Petra grabbed tightly onto Flayn’s thighs, this felt like nothing like what Petra felt before as she shut her eyes & gritted her teeth. Flayn’s ass was too tight, but Petra wanted to continue she wanted to leave Flayn’s ass gaped like she had left Flayn’s pussy. “Ahhh! I forgot how much I enjoyed anal.” Flayn grunted taking control as she lowered herself more on Petra. Flayn looked down at Petra she looked like she was struggling not to cum on the spot. “Petra!” Flayn yelled trying to get Petra’s attention. Petra opened her eyes to see that Flayn was bouncing on her dick again, this was it her first time having anal sex. “I must say you are doing a most excellent job!” Flayn happily gleamed. Petra was amazed that this was happening, it did feel different from vaginas, but she was glad to be experiencing anal for the first time.

Petra slowly thrusted into Flayn’s bounce, it felt so tight. Flayn happily moaned, while the two were not being as intense as they were, she was still enjoying herself. The more Flayn bounced, semen from her vagina started to fall on Petra getting all over her uniform. Petra was going to cum & Flayn knew from the throbbing of Petra’s cock. Petra was not concerned about informing Flayn because she was already marked & this was the wrong hole. Petra came inside Flayn’s ass hole, but this time she took her cock out. Semen shot out hitting Flayn’s chest then her face before going limp dripping cum on the already soaked carpet. “Wow! That was ever so marvelous!” Flayn complimented finally getting off Petra’s lap. Petra stayed slumped in the chair her uniform was covered with her own semen. She looked outside it was already dark out, she might be able to sneak back to her room without being caught. “Thank goodness, my brother will not be returning until tomorrow. You know Petra, if you wish we could keep having anal sex & maybe you will be able to have anal sex with others someday.” Flayn suggested bending over to pick up her clothes. Flayn could see both of Flayn’s holes were gape, but she was fine & walking around. Maybe most of Petra’s partners would become as durable as Flayn someday.


	4. Constance & Hapi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Byleth has discovered Abyss & the secret fourth house of Garreg Mach: the Ashen Wolves. After an adventure with Byleth the Ashen Wolves join the Black Eagle House & get acquainted with their new classmates. Constance the sole survivor of House Nuvelle confronts Petra one night over the Dagda & Brigid War. Later, Dorothea & Petra explore Abyss. While Dorothea meets the Wayseer, Petra meets Hapi a cursed woman who can summon a monster with a simple sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This story contains futanari, futa on female & impregnation. Everyone depicted in this fictional story is depicted as over the age of eighteen. I do not own the franchise or copyright this story is based off of. Please enjoy.*

**Constance**

_Recently Professor Byleth has discovered the underground town beneath Garreg Mach Monastery called Abyss. Abyss houses those who wish to escape the surface for one reason or another housing not only commoners, but outcasted nobles as well. After a turn of events Byleth becomes the professor of the Ashen Wolves, the secret fourth house located in Abyss. Byleth wanting to mend the ties between the surface & Abyss invites the Ashen Wolves to join the Black Eagles House. Petra had the chance to meet everyone from the Ashen Wolves including Constance. Judging from her clothes Petra could infer that she was from noble birth. Talking to Constance proved difficult though, Constance spoke in a melancholy tone & belittled herself when she spoke. Professor Byleth has started feeling ill recently & Petra recognizing it may be because of her volunteers to help her teacher by maintaining the Black Eagles inventory._

It was starting to get late & Petra was still in the classroom counting the new shipment of gauntlets that Byleth bought. Ever since Balthus joined the house & with Caspar sparring with him trying to claim Balthus’ title of “King of Grappling” the house has been going through gauntlets like never before. The Church of Serios had been wary of the Ashen Wolves joining the other students, but everyone seemed to be getting along. Even Dorothea had told Petra she saw Yuri singing to the orphans of Abyss & told Petra she was going to tease him about it tomorrow.

The classroom door then creaked open. Petra turned around to see Constance enter the classroom, but something seemed different about her. Constance looked mad & had an air of confidence in her that was absent from their previous meeting. “I see that the Professor did not lead me astray. Our confrontation has been destined for years now. I only had the notion we would encounter each other on the battlefield & not in these hallowed halls.” Constance huffed as she approached Petra. Petra could tell Constance was upset with her & got up to meet Constance face to face.

“Constance how may I-” Petra started before she was cut off.

“Silence! You do not get to speak until I have said my peace!” Constance furiously interrupted. This change in personality shocked Petra. Even in Constance’s dourer state she still had a collected presence that Petra noticed in other nobles like Ferdinand & Lorenz. That presence was replaced by a rage Petra hasn’t seen outside of battle. “House Nuvelle was the cornerstone of the Adrestian Empire. It flourished through trade with other nations across the sea & lead by example to the other houses the very concept of nobility. It was…until it was raided by the forces of Brigid & Dagda. House Nuvelle fended the invading forces to the best of its abilities. My parents pleaded with the Empire for aid to ward off the incoming forces, but their pleas were ignored. All the history between the Empire & House Nuvelle was for naught. The Brigid troops laid ruin on the once great house & I …am the only survivor. Everything was taken from me! My status, my home, my family!” Constance scolded Petra, even though Constance was yelling at Petra she was crying reciting the tragedy of House Nuvelle. Constance’s face was mere inches from Petra’s, she didn’t want Petra to escape her anger. The fury in Constance’s blue eyes told Petra of all the anguish she had gone through. Constance quickly wiped her eyes & gained her composure to finish telling Petra off.

“Ever since then, I cannot be in the sun without being reminded of the city of Nuvelle burning to the ground that day & hearing the screams of my people. Despite this I have worked tirelessly in studying & practicing the magical arts to one day restore my house to its former glory. However, fate decide it wasn’t enough that I suffered, but my enemy had prospered with the aid of the Empire. The Empire tossed me aside & instead housed the princess of the invaders. Going so far as to grant you an education from our country’s finest establishment. While I was forced to recede beneath the sewers! I pondered on what my revenge would be, but out of respect to our peers & professor I decided to simply inform you of what your people & father have done. I only regret I was not in the right mindset during our initial meeting to tell you my peace.” Constance was finished. It was cathartic for her to finally confront her home’s destroyer, even if it was just in the form of the leader’s daughter.

Petra wasn’t sure how to respond to this. She knew her people had caused anguish in the Empire & it appeared she was being confronted for her father’s actions once again. When Petra first arrived in the Empire many people treated her harshly, she couldn’t understand them at the time but the words they spoke were filled with hate. Petra had a hard time facing Constance, instead she sighed & gripped the mark on her arm tightly. The mark that she & her sisters shared. They were the reason why Petra agreed to come to Fódlan, for their safety. If they were safe, Petra was contempt with her situation in Fódlan. It comforted Petra then & it comforted her now, knowing they were okay. Petra then thought about how Caspar confronted her when he revealed to Petra that Count Bergliez was the person who killed her father. Caspar & Petra could set that aside & continue being friends though. Maybe Petra & Constance could also make amends & become friends too despite their parents, but Petra knew this would be difficult. Constance probably lost the most during the Dagda & Brigid War.

“Constance…I apologize for my people’s…my father’s part in the destruction of your home. I understand that you are hating me & that you may never be granting me forgiveness, but we are not our parents.” Petra apologized sincerely. She now knew why Caspar had such a hard time confronting her. “I cannot be undoing the past, but I can try & be making amends for the future. Nuvelle was the sea trade capital of Fódlan & maybe with the assistance from Edelgard it can be again once when we are taking our thrones. My only hope is that you will be there standing by our sides.” Petra said to Constance. Petra was honest with her proposal, she & Edelgard wanted the two nations to reestablish ties & were discussing where the Empire should trade from. The rebuilding of Nuvelle’s ports would prove a speedy establishment to the Adrestian-Brigid trade routes.

“Hmph, I don’t believe you…” Constance scoffed, now turned away unable to face Petra. She pulled out her fan & gripped it tightly processing Petra’s offer again. “You expect me to believe that the princess of Brigid would want to aid in restoring House Nuvelle? I still remember when I went to the other Adrestian houses for relief. I had thought that if they saw me in person, to see the girl they saw at all those parties, they would see Nuvelle still had a future in the Empire. However, they just dismissed me. Duke Gerth, the man who helped make peace with our nations & who wanted to restore the Adrestian Empire back to normal, I’ll never forget what he said to me. “How would that benefit me?”. My house was forgotten as soon as it fell. Now you want to aid me, why?” Constance earnestly asked facing Petra again with tears running down her face.

Petra bit her lip & decided to be honest with Constance. “It is because I am knowing what it is like to be a survivor. My father did not return home, many of my people did not return home. My mother shortly passed. Brigid was in distraught without their king. My grandfather had to be returning to the throne because I was too young. It was just my sisters & I. Then the Empire came & gave us an offering. If I would be coming to Fódlan, they would not be coming to Brigid. I went to protect my people & family. I spent my first few moons in Fódlan in a cell, but I would do it once more if it was to protect them.” Petra finished. She had become comfortable enough to start to share her woes with those in Fódlan. Besides one person, the person she called her true love, the person she wanted to make her queen. All Dorothea knew was Petra’s father was dead & that Petra was acting as a vassal for Brigid. She knew nothing about the pain Petra had gone through, & Petra preferred it that way. Dorothea had been through her own struggles & Petra was content of being the supportive shoulder for Dorothea. Though thinking of her beloved had started to provoke Petra’s loins.

Constance then hugged Petra tightly, she was finally able to comfort & confide in someone who knew what it was like to lose everything. Petra was surprised by this after seeing how angry Constance was only moments ago. Petra was glad to see Constance lighten up, but she was still trying to create a distance, so Constance wouldn’t touch her penis. Petra thought Constance was a very lovely & elegant woman, but Petra didn’t wan to take advantage of someone who just made herself so vulnerable emotionally. “Oh Petra! I am sorry for misjudging you so! I accept your proposal! I can’t believe it…after so long House Nuvelle will rise once again! Please allow me the opportunity to show you my gratitude. Perhaps I may tempt you with my magic? Any possibility you can fathom I will do my best to make it so! Ohohohoho!” Constance offered but instead of sniffling she was now laughing confidently.

“Your offer is most generous, but I must be going.” Petra excused herself trying to escape Constance’s embrace. Petra could smell the fragrance coming off Constance. Despite her current living situation Constance tried to keep up the appearance of a noble & the smell coming off her was alluring to Petra. Constance’s breasts were pressed up against Petra as well, the soft mounds eagerly wanting to break loose. While Constance face was gorgeous too, at this point Petra was convinced Constance must have been using her magic to keep herself so lovely. That would explain the strange phenomenon regarding Constance’s hair. Petra had never seen hair be two colors, blonde on the surface & purple underneath. Petra had to be stronger than her lust, but Constance’s beauty made it difficult.

Constance kept hugging on to Petra unaware of the princess’ reluctance. When suddenly Constance brought Petra close with one final embrace. She felt it. Petra knew she felt it. Constance’s eyes immediately open aware of what she had touched. She looked down between the two of them & could see the outline of Petra’s penis through her uniform. Surprisingly Constance was not shocked, but a carnivorous grin had overtaken her face. “Ohohoho! Have my alluring charms enticed you? One could hardly fault you. Many men & women alike have been enticed by my beauty’s spell!” Constance remarked clearly amused with herself & the unusual situation she was in. Constance hands traveled to Petra’s shoulders pressing their bodies close once again.

Petra couldn’t control herself anymore. The princess pressed her face to Constance’s locking their lips in fiery passion. Constance did not resist Petra’s advances, in fact she wrapped her arms around Petra’s back, so that the two would not be separated. Constance moaned into Petra’s mouth feeling Petra’s cock rub against her clitoris through two sets of clothes. Petra had one arm wrapped around the blonde’s shoulder blades. While her other hand had traveled up Constance’s thigh then cupping her buttocks.

As spontaneous as this was Petra had enough control to fight her desire. Petra separated from Constance, each of them breathing heavily into the other’s face. Petra was about to speak up to ask for Constance’s consent, when Constance interrupted her with a nod. That was enough for Petra to take control & lift Constance off the ground as Constance yipped in response. Petra carried Constance to one of the classroom’s pillars & pressed Constance’s back against it. Petra then lifted Constance even higher above her head & rested the sorcerer’s legs over her shoulders. Petra was now underneath Constance’s dress & was face to face with Constance’s wanting womanhood. Constance’s dress was thick & Petra’s view went to dark. Petra could feel Constance’s arousal in form of the heat coming off her eagerly wanting to be stimulated. Petra used this as her guide as she pressed her face against Constance. Using her teeth Petra was able to cut Constance’s panties & get to work.

Petra used her tongue to map the vagina out. Constance was smooth, Petra could barely feel any stubbles of hair. Petra’s nose was pressed against Constance’s waist now as her mouth covered the vagina. Each lick of Petra’s tongue she pressed against on both sides of Constance’s wall to end up at the clitoris to swirl around it with the tip of her tongue. It was slow at the start with Petra taking the time to savor the taste of her lover before she would properly lay with her. Through the thick dress Petra could hear Constance’s moans grow more & more sensual. Constance then took the initiative & dug her fingers through her dress to lock in Petra’s braid, pushing the princess deeper inside of her. Petra took the force & moans as a sign to take it up a notch. Petra’s tongue went deeper as she practically slurped up Constance & continued to toy with her clitoris as she feverishly lapped her tongue in Constance. It was as if Petra was licking the most delectable treat as fast as she could in fear that it would be taken away from her. Petra could feel Constance’s thighs begin to twitch as they pushed against Petra’s cheeks locking Petra in. Petra had seen this reaction before with her other lovers, especially her beloved. She knew Constance was about there. Knowing this Petra was determined to send the noblewoman over the edge. Petra brought one of her hands she had been using as support into the dress with her. Petra put her hand just on Constance’s waist using her index finger & thumb to pinch Constance’s clitoris. At the same time Petra managed to jerk her head in an angle despite the force Constance exerted. Now Petra’s tongue was traversing areas that remained untouched. Constance tightened her grip on Petra holding on as if her life was on the line. Then in a flash felt her body loosen up after what seemed to be an explosion in her core, tingling through every nook & cranny in her body. Petra could feel & hear that Constance had made it & now it was her turn to be relieved.

Petra came out of the darkness that was Constance’s dress. She could see that Constance was very pleased & was unaware of the drool running down her face. Petra grinned as she lowered Constance to eye level once more. Petra stole a kiss from Constance & used it to let Constance get a taste of herself. Petra had used this time to lower her uniform letting her cock out. It had been strained inside there for so long that it felt like a relief when Petra took it out. This freedom was only going to be temporary though as Petra broke her kiss to lift Constance up once more. Constance could feel it again. Petra’s penis patiently waited outside of her, she could tell how hard it was now that there were no clothes separating their two privates. Petra was going to have sex with her. Constance cupped Petra’s face & used her other arm to wrap around the princess’ shoulder blades.

Petra carefully dipped Constance on her dick. Taking her time so that Constance could get used to the feel of having such a large member inside of her. Constance was only speaking in approving moans now as she rested her head on Petra’s shoulder. Petra continued to bounce Constance on her, molding her partner in preparation for when Petra was ready to breed her. Petra found out that she got off with the thought of impregnating her partners & making the experience hotter for her & her partners. The thought of making Constance one of the women carrying her child just made Petra want her to finish inside her more. This whole situation felt especially naughty for Petra. Making love with a woman who hated her moments ago, now they were brokering peace with hot sex. Petra had started pumping into Constance more she easily reached the entrance of her womb.

Constance slid up & down Petra’s shaft, it amazed her that so much of this penis was going inside her & that Petra still had more to offer her. Constance couldn’t think of anything right now. She couldn’t recall any spells, any classwork or any customs that any refined noble lady would know. She imagined that she didn’t look very ladylike right now. Her eyes were wide, her hair was a mess & she had drool running out of her mouth while lustful moans escaped & into her lover’s ear. She was having orgasm after orgasm over a huge cock pumping into her. It was stretching her out & hitting spots she didn’t think she had.

Petra was getting close, but she was not done making Constance orgasm. Petra forced Constance’s head in front of hers & locked lips. Their moans escaped into each others’ mouth failing to silence their lust. Petra licked up all the saliva in Constance mouth that would have just drooled out of her mouth. Its taste felt especially sweet to Petra. Petra found her fingers dig into Constance’s buttocks as she pumped into her partner harder. Constance broke from the kiss to moan louder like she wanted the entire monastery to hear her. “Cum! Cumming! Goddess I’m cumming!” Constance moaned. Suddenly Constance gripped Petra’s waist tightly. “Cum in meeeeee! Please!” Constance’s body was craving Petra’s semen almost she needed it to continue on. Petra smirked she knew it would end this way with Constance asking to be filled up. While Constance & Hapi were not on Petra’s list she didn’t mind making an addendum. Petra still couldn’t believe that less than an hour ago Constance hated her, now she was going to be bred by the future King of Brigid.

Petra gripped on Constance holding her down as she grunted & came deep inside of Constance. Petra slumped into Constance’s sweaty dress as she continued to cum. It must have been quite a load because Petra could have sworn she could feel Constance’s stomach swell up from her seed. Petra slowly let Constance down on the ground as she followed. Both women were panting on the ground, sweaty with their clothes still on. Petra couldn’t believe she had sex with another woman in her classroom again. Petra’s eyes drifted down to Constance’s dress when she noticed semen start to spread across the classroom floor. She lifted the dress to see the excess cum flow out Constance’s heavily panting & gaped vagina. With that amount Petra knew that Constance was inseminated.

Constance spoke up, she was out of breath but she seemed happy. “Oh..oho..ho…that was truly magnificent…” Petra wrapped her arm around the back of Constance’s neck & helped her sit up. “I must…thank you. For granting me an heir. It feels poetic in a way, Nuvelle will not end with me. Our child will continue my house’s legacy & be the ultimate symbol of peace.” Constance locked hands with Petra & snuggled into Petra’s shoulder. Constance fell asleep almost immediately. Petra was happy her feud with Constance ended on a positive note. She knew Constance would continue to do great things. She looked so cute to Petra asleep in her arms, but it was now the middle of night & Petra not only had to finish with inventory, but clean Constance & the classroom before class started again in the morning.

**Hapi**

_Petra & Dorothea take the day off to explore Abyss. Dorothea finds the Wayseer’s room & goes to the fortune teller with a ton of questions about her baby & her future. While Dorothea is busy Petra roams the halls when she comes across the women’s quarters where she finds Hapi. Hapi approaches Petra & asks her to come with her. This was strange, usually Hapi is frank, surely if she had business with Petra she would say her peace there. Petra did hear odd rumors about the mysterious Hapi, apparently, she withheld her emotions because when she sighs monsters will be sure to follow. Such an ability would make Hapi popular in Brigid, but Hapi did not view it that way. Hapi believes she is cursed. _

The women’s quarters was made up of a couple of bunk beds with a couple of desks & dressers alongside the opposite wall. Compared to the rest of Abyss this room was like a palace. Petra wondered if only the female Ashen Wolves slept here or if all the women of Abyss slept in here. Hapi closed the door behind Petra & approached the princess.

“I’m not good with this kind of stuff, but I wanted to say thank you.” Hapi said with a solemn tone. Petra was unsure what Hapi was talking about, the two of them have not had much interactions. Hapi was not an expressive person & only socialized with the other Ashen Wolves especially Constance.

“I apologize, but I am unaware of what I did to gain your gratitude.” Petra said to Hapi. She was not sure why Hapi would bring her to a secluded room just to say, “thank you”.

“I don’t know what you did, but you helped Coco. The day when we met, she was so angry to see you were here. I have never seen her like that & I was afraid she was going to do something she was going to regret. She left in a huff, but the next day she seemed so happy. She told me that you two talked & that you gave her some clarity & offered to help rebuild House Nuvelle. Coco is important to me & I’m just glad that you took her anger & turned it into something…beautiful.” Hapi explained. She managed to not emote even though she wanted too. Petra knew when Hapi said Coco she meant Constance. Much like her beloved Hapi like to give people pet names as a sign of affection.

“Constance thinks highly of you too.” Petra said with a smile. Hapi seemed to appreciate the comment. She was happy that Constance’s happiness made Hapi…happy. Despite her name Hapi could be quite dour, her past & curse made her careful with her emotions in fear of sighing. Petra had heard the rumors that Hapi could summon demonic beasts with a simple sigh. Petra normally cast off such rumors, but the source was from Linhardt who went on an adventure with Professor Byleth, Edelgard & the Ashen Wolves & saw Hapi’s ability firsthand. Petra wondered how that worked & what magic was involved for summoning beasts. “Hapi may I be asking you a question?” Petra asked.

“What?” Hapi frankly asked. Hapi lacked the “refinement” a lot of Petra’s classmates had. When Petra was a prisoner in the castle she was taught proper etiquette to be a good vassal. Seeing someone so frank, like her beloved was a nice change of pace.

“Is it the truth you are being able to summon creatures? How is it that you have such an ability?” Petra asked unaware of how Hapi felt about this topic.

Hapi’s mood changed, she was noticeably put off by the question. “Oh. I used to live in a hidden village, but I ran away. Some lady found me, locked me up & did horrible things to my body. That’s how I got my curse. The Knights of Serios found me & said they help, but they just left me in Abyss.” Usually she would be more upset with people prying in her curse, but thanks to Constance Hapi felt she could trust Petra.

Petra regretted asking the question. She was unaware “I must apologize. I had not the knowledge. Now I am seeing we are not so dissimilar.” Hapi gave Petra was confused look & Petra knew she had to be clearer with Hapi. “I am not originally from Fódlan, but when I arrived, I spent much time in a prison before I had learned the language. Though they treated me cruelly I was never tortured. I apologize that had happen to you.” Petra sincerely said.

Hapi smiled, there wasn’t many people she could open up to, but she felt like Petra was a kindred spirit. “Heh don’t get me mushy on me. I don’t want to sigh out of embarrassment.” Hapi joked. The two were building a friendship quickly & she wanted to keep the conversation going, but Hapi still only knew very little about Petra. Continuing to talk about imprisonment would probably make things awkward, so Hapi was left with their other common interest: Constance. “Hey Pea, can I ask you something? How did you & Coco bury the hatchet anyways?”

Petra was flattered that Hapi trusted her enough to give her a pet name. Dorothea liked giving people pet names too, & she had especially affectionate ones for Petra that were usually said while the two were in bed. Petra was confused though. She had to think about Hapi’s pet name for her for a second. She knew that a pea was a seed the people of Fódlan ate in bunches after they were boiled. Petra didn’t know how she was like a pea. The more she thought about it she realized that it may just be a way for Hapi to shorten Petra’s name. Maybe it was both, Hapi called Constance Coco & that is food too. Maybe she was overthinking something very simple. Petra was still confused about something else. “Hatchet? Constance & I did not bury a hatchet. What is the purpose of someone burying a tool?”

Hapi was amused, but felt it was appropriate to clarify for Petra. “No ‘bury the hatchet’ is a phrase. It means two people put their differences aside to get along. So how did you win Coco over? You know how she can be. What did you two do to get along?” Hapi asked.

Petra now understood, but she didn’t know how to answer this. Constance really warmed up to Petra after the two had sex. It was hard for Petra to resist Constance’s beauty. Now Petra started to think that Hapi was lovely too. Her skin was more tan than most people in Fódlan. Her bright red hair that was bordering on being pink was a rarity too. Her frame was slender but curved into an hourglass figure. Her breasts looked like they were bigger than her own but smaller than Dorothea’s. Her hips were wide & only hidden behind a thin skirt. It was hard for Petra to ignore Hapi’s exposed navel, it made Petra want to feel her up to see if it was as soft as it looked. Just like Constance before her, Hapi was not on the list, but again Petra was willing to make an exception.

“Constance & I grew closer in friendship through physical contact.” Petra slyly said. Technically there was nothing untrue with what she said.

Hapi looked a bit surprised. “Really? Coco doesn’t really seem like the type to let people be touchy feely with her.” Hapi was surprised she was learning new things about her friend through Petra.

Petra took the opportunity to be forward with Hapi & placed her hands on Hapi’s shoulders. “If you are wanting I can be physical with you too.” Petra said seductively as if she were Dorothea. “Maybe a pleasant Brigid styled back massage would bring us… closer too?” Petra said creating an inch separation between the two women.

Hapi was a little red from how forward Petra was being, but a massage did sound nice. Her shoulders felt a little stiff & a massage would explain why Constance seems so relaxed now. “Uh, sure yeah okay.” Hapi said failing to hide being flustered. “So I should lay down on my bed right?” Petra only nodded in response. Hapi walked over to one of the bunk beds & put her hand on one of the rungs before stopping. “Oh wait. I better take this off, right?” Hapi peeled off her white school jacket & flung it on the floor. Hapi was now only wearing a small purple top that did not hide the shape of her breasts. Petra was pleased that she was going to be more physical with Hapi, but Hapi didn’t stop there. Hapi undid a couple of buttons on the back of her top & it fell to the floor. Hapi was covering her breasts with an arm & climbed the ladder to lay in her bed exposing her bare back to the ceiling. She was a little red from being exposed, but she thought it was necessary for the massage & besides, it was fine if was just between two girls.

Petra followed Hapi up to the bed. Being on the top bunk made it more cramped, but Petra saw it as a positive. Petra rubbed her hands to try & soften her hands. In Brigid they would use a special oil to help soften a person’s back, but this was an impromptu session, so Petra was just going to do her best. Petra thought she was decent at giving massages & has given massages to Leonie & Dorothea. The reason Petra knew as much as she does was because of her best friend back home, Opal. Opal & Petra’s mothers were best friends & they spent a lot of time together growing up. Even at a young age Opal was an aspiring masseuse & would often practice on Petra after a long hunt. Petra thought about her friend for a moment, it has been a long time since they had last spoken. According to her sister’s letters Opal opened her own massage parlor & is doing well back home in Brigid. Petra smiled at the thought of reuniting with her old friend soon, but right now she was getting closer with her new friend.

Petra remembered that Opal taught her that the client should be at peace when receiving a massage. Petra told Hapi to take relaxing deep breaths & informed her that she was about to begin. Petra started to kneed Hapi’s back to enhance the massage. Petra felt a tightness is Hapi’s shoulder blades & pressed a little harder into it. Hapi gave Petra an approving moan & Petra continued. Petra’s assumptions were right, Hapi’s skin even on her back was very soft. Next Petra started to graze her thumbs up Hapi’s back while her other fingers pressed in the skin. Now was the time to take it up a notch. Due to the limited space on the bed Petra positioned herself right in front of Hapi’s plump butt that was still covered by a skirt. Petra got comfortable & got ready for the final phase of the massage, but it was a little hard for her to concentrate with Hapi’s rump in front of her still calmed penis. Petra pushed her thumbs in Hapi’s back & started to in inch her hands up to Hapi’s neck. Usually one is supposed to do this from the neck down, but Petra thought it would be better if she didn’t put her crotch in Hapi’s face. Hapi was afraid she might sigh in relief but letting out her pleasure through satisfied moans was working a lot better for her. In truth the moans were starting to get to Petra. Hapi sounded so erotic & Petra had started leaning into Hapi’s large posterior to reach Hapi’s neck. Her butt felt soft even behind her school skirt & it felt like the best cushion in the world right now.

Over time Petra felt more bold when leaning into Hapi, her pelvis pressing against Hapi’s bottom as she brought her body closer to Hapi’s. Hapi felt so good she never had the time to relax she always felt that she had a responsibility to be on alert. Hapi did not want to accidently summon monsters to Garreg Mach & cause a panic. Now she could take it easy with someone that also knows how grating responsibility could be. If Petra got the wrong person upset the Adrestian Empire would find a way to punish her. Getting a massage from a princess, it sounded silly just thinking about it. Hapi could feel Petra press her body into hers, truth be told Hapi did not mind it. Petra’s goal was to make Hapi feel good & Hapi didn’t want her to stop. However, something felt off.

Hapi groaned that she was interrupting the massage to say something, but Hapi was a naturally suspicious person & she couldn’t ignore this. “Hey Pea, I think you still have something in your pockets. It’s poking me.” Hapi mumbled, her face still in the sheets.

Petra bent down next to Hapi’s ear & spoke softly to not break the mood of the massage. “I apologize, but I am not having anything in my clothes. You must be referring to my penis.” Petra was blunt with the truth, but she had not even noticed she was starting to get hard.

Hapi heard Petra as clear as day. She raised her head out of the sheets just in case she was not hearing things correctly. “Penis? Petra are you a man?” Hapi asked in a very mellow tone.

Petra laughed “No, I have both a male’s & female’s private place. I am finding women greatly enjoy my malehood though. Constance sure did, but this is what I had meaning when I said Constance & I grew closer by being physical.” Petra explained as she continued to massage Hapi as if this was a normal conversation. Hapi did not seem to be deterred though her body did not tense up hearing that Petra had a penis or that she had been intimate with Constance.

“& you said she liked it?” Hapi asked, her voice still not changing her monotone demeanor. Petra could feel Hapi wiggle her butt a little. She wasn’t sure if Hapi was trying to seduce her or if she was trying to get comfortable though.

“She did. She begged for me to finish inside her. So, I did. I filled her insides with my seed, she is surely with my child now.” Petra whispered into Hapi’s ear hoping to entice Hapi into sex.

Hapi remained silent for a moment. Resting her head on her crossed arms. Her eyes remained closed. She was aware of Petra’s advances now. Hapi could feel Petra’s cock, it was hard & big. “Do you want to have sex?” Hapi almost sighed as she asked Petra falling for temptation. She has had sex before & wasn’t too impressed, but she never had sex with someone with a body like Petra’s.

“I would be liking that greatly!” Petra said happy that she successfully seduced Hapi. Petra took her uniform off which she found difficult due to the ceiling. Hapi remained composed still resting her head during Petra’s undressing & didn’t react when Petra’s penis rested on Hapi’s rump. Petra grabbed a hold of Hapi’s skirt & underwear & started to pull them off Hapi’s legs. Hapi raised her legs to help Petra out, now they were both completely naked with each other.

Hapi continued to keep a cool composure as Petra grabbed a hold of Hapi’s butt cheeks. Her hands slid to Hapi’s waist & felt the curve of Hapi’s hips. Hapi truly did have a beautiful body that Petra would love to impregnate too. The gentle appreciation of Hapi’s body turned into a firm grab as Petra’s fingers sank into Hapi’s bottom. Petra lined her cock to Hapi’s pussy, she was already wet & waiting. Petra slowly inserted herself inside Hapi, her penis spread open Hapi. Hapi was tight especially in this position, but Petra managed to finally break Hapi’s demeanor.

“Ohhhh!” Hapi moaned rising her head from her arms & arching her back. She turned around to look at Petra for the first time since they started the massage. She admired the princess’ naked body but then she looked down at Petra’s penis. It looked so big, she clearly underestimated the size of it & there was so much of it left still waiting to go inside of her. This was nothing like her first time, she felt way more satisfied & they just started. “Ohhh! It’s big!” Hapi groaned as she faced Petra. Petra stopped moving in case Hapi wanted to stop, that was not the case. Hapi began to wiggle her hips to Petra as a sign to continue. “Keep going.” Hapi murmured as she rested her head in her arms once again. Petra grabbed ahold of Hapi’s hips as she continued to insert herself more. Hapi was moaning louder to Petra’s gentle thrusts & bit into her sheets in an attempt to silence herself. Hapi knew that Abyss wasn’t a big place & the walls weren’t exactly soundproof. Petra reached Hapi’s cervix, but continued to thrust against it, she was memorized by Hapi’s jiggling ass. It seemed to ripple to Petra’s thrusts, Petra couldn’t resist to smack it. Petra’s hand swooped down to meet Hapi’s buttock with an open palm. Hapi immediately came hard to the smack, it appeared to Petra that Hapi would appreciate it if she was more rough. Gentle thrusts became more rhythmic as Petra started to lead her body more into Hapi. Hapi continued to show Petra that she was enjoying herself clenching on to Petra’s cock every time she had an orgasm. Petra then started to buckle into Hapi using the rocking of the bed as extra momentum.

Petra gripped hard on Hapi’s waist & started to thrust faster in Hapi slamming against her cervix. Hapi’s moans were still muffled, but they were getting louder the rougher Petra was with her. However, the bunk bed had also began to violently rock back & forth with Petra’s thrusts. Petra didn’t care though, Hapi’s body was so sexy & the fact she was trying to mask her passion was cute to Petra.

Petra gripped her fingers on Hapi’s hips letting them sink in & brought Hapi’s ass up while her face was still down. Petra grinned as she was slamming into Hapi letting her cock in Hapi’s pussy stretching it out, ruining Hapi for any other lover she might have in the future. Petra saw sweat drip from her forehead on Hapi’s back, things were getting more intense & the two must have been at this for some time. Petra forgot that she came to Abyss with Dorothea, she hoped that she wasn’t worried looking for her. Looking down at Hapi her mouth was stuffed with her sheets failing to hide that she was in ecstasy, she probably had enough of this too. It was time to end this for now, Hapi was a good partner & Petra would like to be with her again in the future maybe with Constance joining the two. Petra grabbed onto Hapi’s neck as she continued to thrust into her. Just when Hapi thought she could not cum anymore, Hapi came intensely again when Petra grabbed her neck. Petra pinned Hapi’s head as she grunted, her penis throbbing harder & harder in Hapi. Hapi finally gave up, she moaned loud enough for the people on the surface to hear her. Finally, Petra came inside of Hapi pouring more than enough semen to impregnate her. Petra continued to thrust in Hapi letting out every drop inside her.

Suddenly Petra could hear a creaking that the two had been ignoring. The bed started to lean forward & the top bunk landed on top of the bottom bunk, making the bunk bed into two ruined beds. Hapi raised her head as if she just noticed that the bed collapsed “Oh…Coco might not like that…” Hapi mumbled before she collapsed back on her bed clearly pleased. Petra got up letting Hapi rest & to stretch her legs, letting drops of semen on the floor & the rug.

“Well it looks like you were busy as well. I just followed the moaning & found you.” A familiar voice rang. In the doorway stood Dorothea smiling at her exhausted love.

Petra went over & hugged Dorothea giving her a peck on the lips. “How was the teller of futures? Did she tell you about our little one?” Petra asked as she rubbed Dorothea’s growing stomach.

Dorothea held Petra’s hands tight. “She was cryptic, but I think our future is going to be absolutely magical.”


	5. Bernadetta, Annette, Manuela, Hilda, & Rhea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra & Dorothea continue to engage with the women of Garreg Mach. A continuation of Petra & Bernadetta's B support that shows what happens to the two after they go hunting. Then Petra assists Annette in the kitchen when something goes wrong. Next, Dorothea finally confesses to Manuela about what is going on. After a long day Hilda confronts Petra telling her what she knows. Finally, Rhea has called both Petra & Dorothea to her room to talk about their behavior at Garreg Mach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This story contains futanari, futa on female & impregnation. Everyone depicted in this fictional story is depicted as over the age of eighteen. I do not own the franchise or copyright this story is based off of. Please enjoy.*

**Bernadetta**

_The anxious & reclusive Bernadetta of the Black Eagle House wants to become friends with Petra. When Petra offers Bernadetta to help her become a better hunter, Bernadetta overcomes her shyness to spend time with Petra. Petra had explained that to be a better hunter one must not think like the prey, but to think of hunting as a mean of survival. Now the two are in the forest as Bernadetta enthusiastically begins to hunt. _

“Make way for Huntsmaster Bernie!” Bernadetta happily shouted as she rushed into the forest bow in hand. Petra smiled, it was rare to see Bernadetta come out of her shell & she was so cute when she did. 

“Have luck, Bernie.” Petra said to Bernadetta as she began to follow Bernadetta from a safe distance, so she could watch her friend.

Petra had been wanting to spend time with her classmate for some time. When she & Dorothea created their special “list” Bernadetta was one of the first names the two wrote down. Despite her self-doubt, Bernadetta was very capable she was a skilled archer, seamstress & gardener just to name a few trades. The two also thought she was as cute as a button too. However, it seemed like Bernadetta had trouble socializing with others & spent most of her time locked in her room. Dorothea had told Petra that Bernadetta was scared of her parents & thinks it’s their fault that she is so cloistered. 

Bernadetta was now aiming her bow at a rabbit nibbling on some grass in front of her. Bernadetta took a deep breath & pulled her string back remembering what Petra told her. Suddenly the rabbit noticed Bernadetta & began to hop towards her. She was taken aback by how fast the rabbit was approaching her. Suddenly the rabbit hopped up headbutted Bernadetta. “Ugh! Ow! Wh-what? No! Stay back!” Bernadetta pleaded, the rabbit managed to knock Bernie down. “I’m sorry, Mr. Rabbit! I didn’t mean it!” Bernadetta apologized as she started to frantically run away from the rabbit. The rabbit started to hop after her as the two went deeper into the forest. “Why are you the one chasing me?! Ow!” Bernadetta cried before Petra lost sight of her.

Petra had never seen anything like this before, but she had to go & check if Bernadetta was okay from this vicious little rabbit. Petra was surprised how fast Bernadetta was, she guessed if Bernie was scared all the time, she was used to running for her life all the time too. Soon Petra had ran past the rabbit who had given up on tormenting Bernadetta & went back to nibbling grass. This did not stop Bernadetta though, who was still running & crying. “Bernadetta! Please be stopping!” Petra shouted in between huffs. Bernadetta started to slow down as she looked behind her. 

“P-Petra?” Bernadetta quietly asked before she noticed something was wrong. Bernadetta had started to run down a hill & quickly tried to stop herself before losing her balance. Unfortunately, Petra did not see her & the two collided.

Petra & Bernadetta were falling downhill together, as Bernie panicked Petra wrapped herself around her friend to protect her. Thankfully there was a pasture at the bottom of the hill & the most dangerous feature on the hill were small rocks. The two bounced & rolled down until they reached the bottom. As the two began to slow down Bernie opened her eyes to see Petra laughing & on top of her. Bernadetta was face to face with the foreign princess. She looked so beautiful as she smiled & laughed, her beautiful braid now resting on the side of Bernie’s face. Even Petra’s brown eyes were pretty too. “Hahaha, that was most fun! Oh, Bernadetta are you well? Your face is red as a fire.” Petra commented. 

She was right, Bernadetta’s face was red from embarrassment. “Oh, um well, I-I um!” Bernie stammered looking away to not get even redder in the face. She noticed Petra’s uniform had a cut on her arm & she was bleeding. “Oh no!” Bernadetta shrieked pushing Petra off her to tend to Petra’s arm. 

“Oh that? Do not be worrying yourself.” Petra calmly said. Bernadetta tended to Petra’s wound, it was a small cut, but Bernie was still fussing over it. 

“How can you not worry?! You got hurt because of me!” Bernadetta cried out, she had just finished patching Petra up as she pulled out a thread & needle. 

“It was of no trouble. It was actually most amusing! Besides I do not mind bringing harm on myself if it is to protect you. You are precious to me, my friend.” Petra sweetly said placing a hand on Bernadetta’s lap.

Bernadetta flinched from Petra’s touch, but she continued to sew Petra’s sleeve together. “Precious? Me? Do you really think that about me?” Bernadetta asked sounding calmer & more collected. Her heart however, was beating a mile a minute from the anxiety of being so close to someone so beautiful. 

“I do. You take care of me as well. Look you have repaired my shirt!” Petra said looking at her stitched-up sleeve. Bernie blushed, Petra was so nice she even tried to save her from that awful bunny. “Bernadetta you are a hunter at heart I know this to be true, but the more I look at you the more you appear as prey.” Petra joked grabbing two handfuls of Bernie’s hair making little animal ears out of them. 

“Ah! H-hey! What are you doing?!” Bernadetta asked flustered, but then she looked at Petra’s sweet smile & realized she was playing around like when they were rolling downhill. She felt like she could calm down around Petra, after all Petra said she would protect her. “Haha, what would that make you? The predator?” Bernadetta nervously asked. Petra lit up from this & got down on all fours. 

“Yes, I will become the predator & you will become my prey!” Petra announced as she prepared to pounce on Bernadetta. Bernadetta knew they were just playing around, but she was still a little scared. Bernadetta started to run away as Petra chased her, both laughing. 

Petra caught up to Bernadetta & pinned her down to the ground holding Bernie’s arms down. “Oh no! Don’t eat me!!!” Bernadetta cried out only being halfway serious. 

“I will be gobbling you up!” Petra playfully said. Then Petra kissed Bernadetta rapidly all around her face, to Bernie’s laughter. Both were laughing & slowly the two stopped laughing the more they looked into each others’ eyes. Petra placed a hand on Bernadetta’s red cheek & Bernadetta rose her head to meet Petra’s. Her lips softly met Petra’s as she began to kiss Petra. It was strange Bernadetta wasn’t interested in other women, but something was different with Petra. Petra returned Bernadetta’s affection as she gently lowered herself on Bernie.

Petra found her arms locking around Bernadetta as Bernie found herself fondling Petra’s breasts. They were much bigger than her own & even though they were contained within her uniform, they felt very soft. Petra broke off their kiss to moan in Bernadetta’s ear. Bernadetta knew Petra must have liked this as much as she did & continued to kiss her friend. Just as Bernadetta nervously thought of how far the two would go Bernie felt something. It was coming from Petra’s pants.

“Um Petra? W-what is that?” Bernadetta asked not wanting to ruin the moment, but she was just too nervous about what was happening. Petra got up & started to twirl her braid confidently. 

“It is my penis.” Petra answered honestly. Everything stopped for Bernadetta. She couldn’t believe what Petra just said, but she looked at Petra’s pelvis. There was a big & thick outline in her skirt in the shape of a penis. 

“Aaahhhhh!” Bernie shouted instinctively as she tried to scoot away. Petra frowned a bit she thought Bernadetta would come around, but she was terrified. Petra had received her share of reactions when women saw her penis, but no one feared her. It made her feel…strange.

“Bernadetta…” Petra softly said. Bernadetta stopped quivering after hearing Petra’s calm tone. “We do not be needing for continuance if you are frightened of me…” Petra said with a frown. Bernadetta could tell her cowardice had hurt Petra’s feelings. Bernadetta rose up to meet Petra at eye level. 

“Petra…I’m sorry!!!” Bernadetta cried as she hugged onto Petra. Bernadetta had a tight grip that Petra did not expect. Petra was surprised from Bernadetta’s embrace but patted her back in comfort in response. “Y-y-you’re so nice! I-I-I didn’t mean to upset you!!! Stupid Bernie! Stupid!!!” Bernadetta continued to cry.

“It is okay.” Petra cooed into Bernie’s ear. Bernadetta could feel Petra’s cock against her, she wasn’t scared this time though. 

“Um Petra?” Bernadetta asked calming down as she looked up at Petra. “You helped me not be afraid of hunting & maybe you can help with you know...because I want to try it with you…” Bernadetta confessed. Petra knew what Bernadetta wanted & she was fine with going at a pace she was comfortable with. However, Petra wanted Bernadetta to ask what she wanted more clearly. 

“What is it you want?” Petra asked in a teasing tone. Bernadetta’s face lit up again. 

“Oh, um…you know…sex…” Bernadetta quietly confessed looking like she could explode at any moment now. 

Petra smiled as she got up to take her clothes off. Bernadetta sat still to watch the show. They weren’t afraid of anyone seeing them since the two were alone in a field of grass. Petra’s breasts bounced as she took her shirt off, showing Bernadetta her marks that usually are hidden beneath her uniform. Petra had turned away to take the rest of her uniform off, bending down to show her rear to Bernadetta. Bernie was surprised how seeing Petra’s butt made her feel strange, a good kind of strange. Then as Petra kicked her skirt off, she turned around to show her friend the star of the show. Petra’s penis was already hard as it swung around with Petra. It was big, really big & not just that, but thick too. A waft of musk hit Bernadetta’s nose, it smelled so alluring. Bernadetta was surprised how big it was now that it was out in the open, but she wasn’t scared this time.

“Are you not going to be removing your clothes as well?” Petra asked confused. Bernadetta had been drooling over Petra’s body that hearing her voice brought her back to reality. Petra sat down like Bernadetta had waiting for Bernie’s own show. Bernadetta got up, she didn’t have the confidence in her body like Petra had, but she would try her best. Bernie removed her jacket slightly shaking, but the more she continued the more confidant she became. As she unbuttoned her shirt, she revealed a set of perky breasts behind a black bra. Her skirt came off easier as she kicked it off almost tripping because of it. Under it she wore a matching pair of panties. Surprisingly Bernadetta had a bubble butt & Petra thought it looked very appealing. 

Bernadetta was now nervously standing half naked in front of the fully naked Petra in an empty field. Bernadetta’s pale body held her arms as Petra looked at her body. The two reproached each other & Petra grabbed Bernadetta to hold her in her arms. Petra had strong arms, it made Bernie feel safe. “How do you wish to begin?” Petra asked brushing Bernadetta’s cute, tangled & purple hair. 

“Um…I want it…please!” Bernadetta said as she tugged onto Petra. Petra’s hands roamed Bernadetta’s body & found her pussy was already soaking wet from anticipation alone. Petra lifted Bernadetta off the ground & laid her on the grass softly. She then got on top of Bernadetta letting her fingers travel within her vagina. Her fingers got wet on entry & were practically being sucked in as she massaged Bernie.

“Do you masturbate often, Bernie?” Petra teased. Bernadetta looked embarrassed again, but she knew that this was another game in a sense. 

“Hnng, yes…” Bernadetta said softly moaning to Petra, it felt much better when it was someone else’s hand than her own. Petra thought that made sense, Bernadetta does spend a lot of time alone in her room. “I-I like to, ah! To masturbate to the moans of others having sex! Especially Dorothea!” Bernadetta confessed as Petra sped up her fingering. Bernadetta was unable to take her eyes off Petra’s cock. This surprised Petra, she was unaware of any other students besides her & her partners having sex at Garreg Mach. However, when she heard Dorothea’s name, she knew Bernadetta was masturbating to her. Petra smiled as she pressed her chest on Bernadetta’s leaning into her face. 

“That was me.” Petra teased.

Bernadetta came from Petra’s answer her juices squirting out of her. She would ask Petra if that was true, but after seeing her penis she knew it must be. Petra knew that Bernadetta was ready for her, but Petra thought Bernie was adorable when she was flustered. Petra leaned back & grabbed her cock patting onto Bernadetta’s pussy causing her to squeal in response. Petra slowly spread open Bernadetta’s thighs & started rubbing the tip of her dick against Bernadetta. It still felt nice to Bernadetta, but this is not what she wanted. She wanted Petra’s dick inside of her.

Bernadetta grabbed Petra’s wrists & looked her in the eyes looking like she would burst into tears at any moment. “Petra! Please! I want to have sex with you! I want you to make me moan like the moans I’ve been masturbating to!” Bernadetta confessed honestly. This was the reaction Petra wanted, Bernie was too cute. Petra easily broke free of Bernadetta’s hold & pulled off Bernie’s panties tossing them behind her. Petra was able to tell which of her lovers were virgins or not & Bernadetta was clearly still a virgin. She was going to have to start slow if she wanted Bernadetta to moan like she wanted.

Petra inserted her cock into Bernadetta with care, Bernadetta squirmed in response, but quickly regained her composure. Petra was starting to insert more of her cock head spreading Bernadetta’s folds apart. Then at the point where her whole cock head was inside of Bernadetta, Petra could see that she had broken Bernadetta’s hymen. Blood dripped off her as Bernadetta looked like she could cry at any point. Petra held onto Bernadetta’s hands holding her tight. “We can stop if you are wanting.” Petra reassured Bernadetta. 

“No! I want to keep going!” Bernadetta said with conviction. Petra kissed Bernadetta this time inserting her tongue as she started to thrust into Bernadetta. It was still at a safe slow pace, but Bernadetta was moaning loudly into Petra as she continued to fill her insides with her cock. Bernadetta was tight, but her smaller body made her seem that much tighter. Petra reached Bernadetta’s cervix sooner than she thought, she must have wanted to hear Bernadetta moan in pure pleasure too. Bernadetta was squealing loudly from Petra’s gentle thrusts, cumming & squirting frequently, but the time for being gentle was over.

Petra raised Bernadetta’s round ass pinning her legs next to Bernadetta’s head. Petra raised herself over Bernadetta’s pelvis in a squatting position taking most of her cock out. Bernadetta braced herself, Petra was going to give her all she got. Without warning Petra thrusted herself deep inside Bernadetta at full force & pulling out like a piston. Bernadetta was moaning like the others now as Petra grunted. Bernadetta could not stop cumming, Petra was not going to give her a moment of rest as thrusted hard into Bernadetta’s womb. Petra had to pin Bernie’s arms & legs down to keep her still as she kept pounding into Bernadetta. “AH! AH! AH! SOOO GOOOOD! MORE!” Bernadetta moaned as her tongue flopped around to Petra’s thrusts. Petra still had not tried to insert her entire length in her yet, she could see her cock bulging in & out of the smaller Bernadetta. However, if that is what Bernadetta wanted Petra would give her what she wanted.

Petra buckled down into Bernadetta harder & faster stretching Bernadetta’s walls. Bernie jerked her head in response unable to completely comprehend the pleasure, all she knew was she liked it. Petra was pleased with Bernadetta’s body & she did care for her friend as well, so Petra came up with an offer. “Bernie! Would you like to be coming to Brigid with me?!” Petra grunted out of the blue. 

Bernadetta wasn’t sure how to process this request, Petra was turning her mind to mush right now. Then Bernadetta thought about all the bad stuff that happened to her at home at the hands of her parents. Bernadetta liked having friends, she liked going out now & she liked feeling safe. Petra had helped her so much & Bernadetta didn’t want to lose her. “YESYESYESYES YEEEESSSSS!!!” Bernadetta shouted loud enough that the two could hear her echo out in the wilderness. Petra’s sweat & her own juices were dripping onto Bernadetta’s naked flailing body. Bernadetta had fantasied about being taken like this, being pinned down like this. Her lover trying to breed her, it was a fantasy Bernadetta had rubbed herself to for many nights. Now it was a reality & Petra wanted to take Bernie with her. Through the intense pleasure it was all Bernadetta could think of, being bred. She didn’t know if Petra could get her pregnant or not, but if she could Bernadetta wanted it. 

“CUM! CUM IN ME! GET ME PREGNANT!” Bernadetta shouted loud enough that even the Gatekeeper might have heard her from their remote location. Petra did enjoy that Bernadetta was a screamer she found it hot. Petra just smiled in response as she thrusted harder into her friend. Petra’s testicals slapping Bernadetta’s ass as she started to pump into Bernadetta load after load of cum. With the amount of semen Petra produced & the position the two were in, Petra was confident that Bernadetta was now pregnant.

Bernadetta was still drooling after receiving repeated orgasms. Petra had fallen on top of Bernadetta, their bodies both hot & sweaty. The two laid down next to each other on the cool grass with their uniforms laying amongst them. Bernadetta snuggled into Petra’s body, the princess’ heaving breasts were right next to her face. They laid there in silence for some time as the wind gently grazed the grass. Bernadetta was still nested in Petra’s chest as Petra held on to her. “Um, Petra?” Bernadetta started breaking the silence, clearly horsed from her pleasure educed screaming. 

“Yes Bernadetta?” Petra responded still horsed herself. She looked at the small Bernadetta sweetly snuggling into her. Petra thought she looked so cute like this, around her arm.

“Did you really mean it? I-inviting me to come live with you in Brigid?” Bernadetta nervously asked hoping that the offer would still stand. 

“Of course.” Petra reassured with a smile seeing the worry in Bernadetta’s eyes.

“& our friends will be coming too?” Bernadetta asked. She didn’t have any friends at home & she was nervous about losing the friends she had made at Garreg Mach.

“That is correct.” Petra answered. Dorothea would be coming to Brigid to become the queen & Dorothea adored Bernadetta. Petra also knew Ingrid would come too, to not only serve as a knight, but to be a wife of Petra’s. To Petra’s knowledge Ingrid & Bernadetta had some sort of friendship between the two, so she knew Bernadetta would like that. Lysithea had made arrangements to come to Brigid to study the magic & medicine of Brigid in hopes to find a way to remove her Crest. Petra hadn’t asked, but she was sure Lysithea would like to be another one of her wives. Mercedes wanted to help the children of Brigid with an orphanage & was going to become one of Petra’s wives too. Others like Leonie & Marianne, Petra wasn’t sure what their plans were & thought she should ask them. On the other end of the spectrum, Petra knew she couldn’t ask Edelgard to give up the throne to come with her & she needed her help to return home & gain independence for Brigid. Though Edelgard already said that she had planned to spend her summers in Brigid for “political expeditions”. Constance had told Petra that Edelgard had offered her residence at the palace during the reconstruction of House Nuvelle. Constance had also offered Hapi a place to stay in Nuvelle by her side. Petra was unsure if this was in a romantic sense or that the two were just really close friends. Catherine, Shamir & Byleth planned to stay at Garreg Mach, but insisted that Petra come & visit from time to time. Finally, Petra knew there was no way Seteth was letting Flayn out of his sight, but Petra would see her when she would visit Garreg Mach in the future.

“& aren’t there a lot of those neat carnivorous plants in Brigid?” Bernadetta asked breaking Petra out of her deep thoughts of her lovers’ plans. Petra wasn’t sure what Bernadetta was talking about at first, but she then remembered that Bernie liked the plants that eat insects.

“You are referring to the vegetation? Yes.” Petra said brushing Bernadetta’s hair as she continued to answer her questions.

“&-& could I get my own room to myself like here at the monastery?” Bernadetta asked afraid that she was starting to ask for too much or annoying Petra.

“If that is what you desire.” Petra smiled knowing that Bernadetta enjoyed her solitude & if it would make Bernie happy Petra would oblige. Bernadetta was glowing from how happy she was. Petra thought she looked so cute when she was happy. Then Bernadetta opened her mouth about to ask something else but stopped herself & looked away turning her smile into a frown. “Bernie…were you going to ask me an additional question?” Petra asked concerned.

“Um…would you really protect me from mean people? Even if they were really really scary?” Bernadetta asked afraid to even ask Petra. Petra knew who these scary people were, they were Bernadetta’s parents.

“Bernadetta, I promise with all of my heart I will protect you from anyone who wishes you harm.” Petra honestly answered. If her parents ever came to Brigid to take Bernadetta away & make her miserable again Petra knew she would stop them. Bernie’s smile returned from Petra’s answer.

As the two continued to feel the breeze tickle their naked bodies, now Petra had a question for Bernadetta. “Are you nervous about becoming a mother?” Petra asked.

“Heehee, no! In fact, I’m looking forward to it.” Bernadetta said confidently. This was the most assured Petra had ever seen Bernadetta. In truth Petra knew that even she would be nervous about motherhood & carrying a child. “As long as you are around, I don’t need to be scared anymore.” Bernadetta said with a kiss as the two watched the sun start to set in front of them.

 **Annette**

_The students of Garreg Mach are expected to help around the monastery & are assigned to different positions. Ever since Dorothea was impregnated though she has been having a hard time keeping up with her tasks. Today Dorothea had been tasked to help make dinner, however being around all that food had made her nauseas. Thankfully, the ever helpful, ever eager & ever cute Annette passed by & offered to take over Dorothea’s shift for her. However, in her sickness Dorothea had forgotten that Petra was going to meet her in the Dining Hall, before dinner was served. _

Petra was running a little late for their meetup. She had been in the marketplace longer than she thought looking for a gift for Dorothea. Her poor lover had been feeling sick as of late & Petra wanted to get her something to make her feel better. Petra had found a vendor selling bright red flowers that she thought Dorothea would like. Petra knew Dorothea was sick because of her pregnancy & Petra just wanted to remind her love how much she cared & appreciated her. Petra also wanted to help Dorothea in the kitchen because Dorothea is a horrible cook. Petra had told her that her food was horrendous before & Petra informed Dorothea she would help her get better. Dorothea told Petra to meet her in the kitchen tonight telling her she had a surprise for her. As Petra approached the kitchen, she could hear singing, but it wasn’t Dorothea.

“♪ Today’s dinner is steak & then a cake that’s yummy yum…. Now it’s time to fill my tummy tummy tum…♪”

“♪ Oh, this mountain of sweets, & treats that I long to eats… Oh, stacks of steaks & cakes & crumbs & yums…♪”

Petra peeked into the kitchen to see Annette humming to herself. Dorothea had described Annette as “painfully cute” before & Petra thought it was an accurate description. Annette was small with big blue eyes & had rosy cheeks. Not only had she fashioned her orange hair into ponytails, but she tied her hair into small hoops. However, it wasn’t just her appearance that made her cute, Annette seemed to always be cheerful & always wanted to help others. Though sometimes when she helped others she ends up bumbling around & making a mess. If Mercedes was everyone’s older sister, then Annette was everyone’s little sister. Petra still couldn’t believe that Annette was her senior. Petra crept more into the kitchen & she did not see Dorothea anywhere. 

“♪Hmmm hmmm hmmm hm-oh hello Petra!” Annette happily said as she mixed batter in a bowl dancing a little to her singing.

“Greetings Annette. I apologize, but do you have knowledge of Dorothea’s location?” Petra asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

“Oh, Dorothea wasn’t feeling well. Poor thing looked like she was going to turn green if she had to be around the food any longer. So, I told her that I would take her place & do her work so she could rest.” Annette explained. Then Annette’s eyes wandered to Petra’s hands to see that she was holding a bouquet of beautiful red flowers. “Oh! Those look so pretty Petra!” Annette exclaimed.

“They are for Dorothea. I also have noticed that she has been feeling unwell & I was thinking she would be enjoying them.” Petra confessed blushing a little.

“That’s so sweet! You’re such a good friend!” Annette happily exclaimed her smile making her cheeks red. Petra couldn’t help but smile while she was around Annette, she was such a happy person that it was contagious.

“Heehee, no you are full of sweetness! It was most kind to take Dorothea’s work when she was unwell. Would you be liking my help?” Petra offered not only to be nice, but because last time Annette was alone in the kitchen there was a big explosion that could be heard throughout the monastery.

“Of course you can help!” Annette said. The two finished cooking the steaks & baking the cakes for the night’s dinner earlier than expected & now Petra was just adding strawberries to each slice of cake. Originally, she planned to spend the night with Dorothea, but she needed her rest. Besides Petra enjoyed Annette’s company & the two were having fun working together. Although Petra had hoped to be intimate with Dorothea tonight, she had started giving Petra blowjobs recently. She had a rough start, but she has been getting better over time. Even this morning Dorothea woke her up by sucking her morning wood. Thinking about Dorothea reminded Petra that Dorothea had said she had a surprise for the two tonight. Petra thought that she would have to ask Dorothea what it was when she got back to their room.

“Wow Petra those cakes look super yummy! We sure did a good job!” Annette cheered. Petra turned around to see that Annette finished sending out the steaks. The two carried out the cakes & returned to the kitchen to clean up. As Petra was cleaning the dishes, she saw Annette pull a bag of frosting out.

“Oh, was there more cake coating?” Petra asked now drying the dishes. 

Annette understood what Petra meant & shook her head. “Nope. Dorothea said she wanted to make some treats for herself while she was working tonight. I guess she forgot this when she went back to her room.” Annette explained placing the bag on the counter. Was this the surprise Dorothea was talking about? That was very sweet of her, maybe she wanted to be a better chef because of what Petra said about her cooking. Annette was now eyeing the bag curious of what it could taste like. “You don’t think she’d mind if I had a little taste of her special icing, do you?” Annette asked, tempted to taste it right now.

“No. I think she has great appreciation for your assistance tonight.” Petra encouraged giving Annette her own approval. Annette smiled as she opened the bag & scooped a finger full of icing. Quickly she put her finger in her mouth & took it out as fast, resealing the bag immediately almost as if she was trying to be sneaky about it.

“Hmmm! It tastes so good, like berries!” Annette said as she rubbed her rosy cheeks. Petra’s eyes widen when she heard this, she rushed over to Annette & opened the bag. It smelled familiar, this wasn’t icing, this was her semen. It seemed like Dorothea had a kinkier treat for her than she originally thought. Petra resealed the bag & looked at Annette her face was still bright. Maybe she was still okay & maybe Petra’s aphrodisiac semen hadn’t made her hot, after all it was sitting in a bag all day. Her face was still red though. Petra had to be sure.

“Annette are you well?” Petra asked as she placed a hand on Annette’s shoulder. Annette was squirming around now as if something had taken a hold of her body, rotating her shoulders anxiously. Petra noticed Annette’s hands went to cover her groin as she stared at Petra, her eyes looking up & down at Petra. Suddenly Annette lunged at Petra pressing her lips on Petra’s. The two fell on the floor with Petra cushioning Annette who continued to kiss Petra now wrapping herself around the startled princess.

“Ahh, I’m so sorry Petra, ahh I-I don’t know what’s gotten into me!” Annette said flustered as she panted. Her whole face was red now as she continued to kiss Petra now inserting her tongue in Petra’s mouth. Petra would have said something if only she wasn’t muffled by Annette’s passion. This reminded Petra of the day she & Dorothea confessed to each other. She had lunged onto Dorothea unable to let her speak due to her own arousal. Petra then started to get hot herself thinking back then & what was going on right now.

“Oh! What the?” Annette grunted finally parting their lips. Something had bumped in between their two bodies slightly raising Annette’s body. Annette’s small hands grabbed the head of Petra’s penis curious of what was happening. Her touch felt good to Petra even with her skirt separating the two. “Is this a…? How would you even have…?” Annette asked as she kept rubbing Petra’s cock through her skirt. Petra’s cock got harder testing the elasticity of her skirt. Annette had to see it. Without hesitation she pulled Petra’s skirt off to see Petra’s cock fling out almost hitting Annette’s face. “Woah…” Annette said mesmerized by the size of it. Her hands continued to feel the penis in front of her shocked about what was before her.

“Annette, I apologize. Your current state, it is my doing. That was not coating that was semen, my semen. It makes women hot. We do not need to continue if you do not want to.” Petra said giving Annette a chance to stop if she wanted to. Annette stopped looking at the penis to look at Petra, she appeared more aware than she was before.

“It was your semen?” Annette asked still puzzled about how Petra had a penis & why her semen acted as an aphrodisiac. Her hands continued to stroke the shaft, she noticed that her small hands made Petra’s penis look that much bigger by comparison. Annette then suddenly started to kiss the tip. It had a strong musk to it that allured Annette, but through it Annette could taste a hint of the sweetness that came from Petra’s semen. Petra was telling the truth. Petra was startled from Annette’s eagerness, but not surprised. Dorothea, Byleth, Edelgard & even herself had changed drastically when they consumed her semen. Its effect almost spontaneous, it could make people with such strong composure like her professor & the usually collected future emperor bend so easily to lust. 

Petra had remembered back to when she took place in the Love Spirits ritual back in Brigid. Her father & grandfather had told Petra about what her semen would do to women. They told her it not only had the capacity to make children, but to make women more prepared to have her. It came at a price however, the lust that would overcome her partners would be hard to tame. At the time Petra did not fully understand what they meant, she knew how children were conceived, but did not understand how strong someone’s lust could be. During her first time with Dorothea her love only licked a small amount of pre-cum & it caused Dorothea to go into a heat that Petra had never seen before. It was what escalated the two to do what they did that night that eventually lead to Dorothea’s insemination with their child. Would things be different if she hadn’t consumed her semen that night? Would Dorothea have taken Petra’s virginity? Would she ever encourage Petra to take other lovers at Garreg Mach? These doubts of what may have been clouded Petra’s mind.

Petra was so out of it that she had forgotten that Annette was in her own feverish lust as she continued to drool over Petra’s cock. Annette had managed to coat Petra’s cock with saliva, her tongue feeling every vein of the member. Petra looked like she was lost in thought, & she didn’t tell Annette to stop. She dripped down to Petra’s testicals, it was the source of the musk coming off Petra’s crotch. She took a deep inhale before she started to lick them. She savored its taste as much as the head & shaft. As she licked them, she managed to fit one of the balls in her mouth as she sucked & drooled on it. Annette switched to the other one she could see Petra’s vagina in view, it was leaking. Even if Petra was unresponsive right now Annette justified that Petra was also enjoying herself. The juices leaking out looked tasty to Annette as well for some reason. Annette didn’t really touch herself, but she wondered if her own vagina was like Petra’s. Annette stuck her hand down her waistband & felt her vagina, the touch itself sent a tingle down her spine. She couldn’t see it, but it felt wet & sticky. As she pulled her hand out Annette could see the juices in between her fingers extending as she separated her fingers.

Annette remembered one night she snuck to Mercedes’ room to hang out. When she peeked inside, she saw Mercedes spread out on her bed masturbating. Annette could remember her naked body as she used her fingers to please herself as her other hand felt her body. It looked like she really enjoyed herself & it was hard for Annette to act like she never saw that. Annette started to eagerly take her uniform off, the open air felt great on her naked body. Annette started to rub herself again diving her head back against Petra’s penis getting off to the smell & taste of it again. Her fingers felt great, but Annette knew what she wanted inside her. Petra was still dazed, but enjoying Annette’s service. She then felt a weight on top of her, Annette was rubbing herself against her cock.

“Annette!” Petra exclaimed she had been lost in pleasure & thought that she hadn’t realized how much time has passed. Annette was a bit taller than Lysithea & Bernadetta, but about the same height as Flayn. It amazed Petra that most of her shorter lovers were older than her. Her shorter lovers also seemed to highlight her cock making it look bigger by comparison. Annette’s had round perky breasts that were about the same size as Lysithea’s. While she had filled out hips & a large ass for someone of her size. Her leaking pussy now was rubbing against Petra’s shaft coating her cock even more. It looked small & untouched, but Annette’s heat appeared to be too much to for her to handle. Petra wanted to quell it, but she wasn’t too sure how to go about it. “Annette, do you want to do it? Have sex?” Petra asked a little nervous after looking at the lust filled eyes of Annette.

Annette rubbed herself against the entire length of the shaft biting her lip. Then something Petra could only think of as a devil’s smile overcame Annette’s face. She raised her hips & pushed Petra’s cock inside of her taking about a third of Petra’s cock in one motion. She moaned out loud, but despite how pleased she was with herself Petra couldn’t help but notice that blood was dripping out of Annette. Annette used Petra to break her own hymen. Annette felt tight, almost too tight like Petra wouldn’t be able to push more of her cock in Annette even if she was in control now.

Petra gripped on Annette’s thighs, she could feel them trembling after what Annette had just done. Annette was in a fever of pleasure after her first major orgasm. Her hands gripped her face as her back arched up & slowly slipped back on Petra’s cock. Annette tried to bounce on Petra’s dick, but despite her best effort Annette could not take any more of Petra. Petra could see that Annette was determined to take all of her & maybe Petra thought that she could help her out. Petra got up while still being inside of Annette. This caused Annette to yip & grab a hold onto Petra’s shoulders. Petra & Annette were now face to face. Petra could still see the hungry look on Annette’s face & Petra knew she would need to be the dominate one. Annette looked down to see how much more of Petra’s cock was left for her & in anticipation she gripped her fingers into Petra’s shoulders. “Fuck me!” Annette commanded. Such language was so odd coming from the usually pleasant Annette, but Petra still found it hot. Petra fingers dug into Annette’s wide hips, despite her height Petra knew that she could easily birth her a daughter. Petra found the thought of breeding women got her more aroused. 

Petra teased Annette by raising her up first as if she was going to take her off her dick, but instead Petra dropped her down on her shaft. Annette got farther than she did last time, Petra could feel Annette tighten up as Annette’s tongue flopped out of her mouth in a gasp in pleasure. Petra could feel Annette’s legs tremble on her sides as she continued to pump into her. As Annette’s body bounced the ties holding her hair became undone & her hair fell down past her neck. Petra saw this happen & was now looking at the sweaty moaning Annette with her natural hair style & thought it looked cute. Annette’s hoop like hair was cute, but with her hair down like this she looked more like a woman to Petra. For some reason Petra wanted to tell this to her now while they were fucking. “Annette your hair looks adorable when it is not tied.” Petra said in huffs as she continued to pump in & out of Annette.

Annette blushed hearing that, it wasn’t noticeable though because her whole face was red at the moment. Annette felt like her body allowed Petra more access when she said that, causing Annette to orgasm hard on Petra shooting her body to the tip of Petra’s dick. She gripped on Petra’s neck & hand when she came as she arched her body into Petra’s, getting her sweat on Petra’s school blouse. Petra thought Annette was done & started to put her down on the table in the kitchen when she felt Annette’s grip tighten around her neck. “Keep…fucking…me.” Annette commanded clearly out of breath.

Petra was now hovering over the sweaty naked Annette as her back rested on the table. She looked exhausted to Petra, but she still wanted more. Petra looked down at Annette’s crotch, it was red while Petra’s cock was still inside her. Petra knew what Annette needed, she needed Petra’s cum. Petra was going to give it her, but Annette has been a bad girl during all of this & Petra was going to tease her for it. “You want my cock? You want me to cum inside?” Petra teased as she swayed her hips ever so slightly. 

Annette’s eye widen she hadn’t even thought about Petra cumming, but now she wanted her to let out inside her. Annette the firmly grabbed Petra’s butt cheeks & wrapped her legs around Petra. “Yeah, I want you to fuck my pussy & cum in me.” Annette purred as she licked her lips in anticipation. With Annette’s approval Petra started to pound her body against Annette’s. She found it much easier to insert her whole member inside Annette like this. Petra could feel her cock throb inside Annette & she was going to cum inside her soon, but Petra wanted to enjoy it a little longer. Annette’s moans were buried under Petra’s body as she started to reach octaves she thought she couldn’t, but she wanted Petra to cum now. Annette dug her face out & suddenly bit the area between Petra’s neck & shoulder only then to start sucking on it. Petra’s body tingled from this & she could not contain herself anymore as she released her load inside of Annette. Petra pinned Annette’s shoulders down as she made sure that all of her cum went inside of her only to then collapse on top of her. 

Both women were huffing as their sweat trickled on each other’s bodies. “That was super.” Annette huffed as she wiped her forehead. It sounded like Petra quelled Annette’s heat that she indirectly caused & she was back to normal. Petra nodded in agreement against Annette’s body, that list she & Dorothea created was getting shorter by the day. Annette couldn’t believe what she had just done & with who she had done it with, but she wasn’t upset by it. Annette could feel some of the excess cum leave her body, curious she spooned a bit of it out of her & looked at it. This is what caused her to go in such a frenzy, it must be magical she thought to herself. Annette then brought the cum to her mouth only for Petra to grab her wrist.

“Please let us be resting for a minute before continuance.” Petra smiled as her cock twitched against Annette’s navel in anticipation for another round. 

**Manuela**

_Growing up in the streets of Enbarr after her mother had passed away, Dorothea had no one. Then one day the famous songstress of the Mittelfrank Opera Company, Manuela Casagranda, found her & took her in under her wing. Dorothea adored Manuela & wanted to be just like her, one of the reasons Dorothea came to Garreg Mach, was just to see her again. However, where Dorothea had found love Manuela did not. She had dated so many men, but still had no luck & when Manuela was upset, she drank, a lot. Tonight, Dorothea had gone out with Manuela to keep an eye on her & help her back to her room. _

“Easy Manuela easy.” Dorothea said as she guided Manuela to the infirmary by the arm. She had originally planned to take Manuela back to her room, but she was being too rowdy tonight & was afraid that she would wake others up. The infirmary was isolated & it had a bed & medication Dorothea could use to help with Manuela’s inevitable hangover. The only struggle was the stairs that the two spent some time on. During their time at the opera Manuela tried to hide her drinking from Dorothea, but recently Dorothea confessed to Manuela she knew about it. Even back then Dorothea would help her whenever she went on one of her binges. Tonight, Manuela was really upset because a knight she fancied said that she was scary.

“The nerve *hic*! What’s wrong with that jerk *hic*!” Manuela grumbled slurring her words. Whenever this happened Manuela found her face on the table trying to drink her troubles away. She thought it was pathetic that she still hasn’t found a good man & that she had to be babysat by the woman she helped bring up. “Ohhhh Dorothea…*hic*! You’re so sweet!” Manuela cooed as she hugged onto Dorothea.

“I know Manuela. Now just take it easy.” Dorothea gently said as she helped her on the infirmary bed.

“Ugh! I can’t believe the time I wasted on these jerks! You know *hic* you know Dorothea I’m so glad we’ve reunited! I missed you *hic*.” Manuela said groaning, but genuine in her words.

“I’m glad too Manuela. I missed getting in trouble with you.” Dorothea said smiling as she sat next to Manuela. Manuela was Dorothea’s idol, she adored her & wanted to be just like her. Even now Dorothea thought Manuela was such a beautiful woman & despite her problems Dorothea thought she was worth the trouble.

“Oh, my pretty little flower *hic* I’m so proud of who you’ve become.” Manuela said letting her emotions out to her dear protégée cupping Dorothea’s face with her limp uncoordinated hand. “Any man would be lucky to have you they…they don’t know what they’re missing out on...” Manuela continued as she continued to caress Dorothea’s face.

Dorothea still hadn’t told Manuela about her relationship, & she most certainly hasn’t told her that she was pregnant. Maybe now was the right time. Dorothea clasped Manuela’s hands as she looked her in the eyes. “Manuela…I’ve been meaning to tell you…I’ve met someone…& I want to spend the rest of my life with them.” Dorothea happily confessed.

“Oh Dorothea! I’m so happy for you!” Manuela squealed as she hugged onto Dorothea. Dorothea could smell the alcohol coming off her, but she didn’t want to ruin the moment. “I want all the details, but first I think this calls for a little celebration!” Manuela announced as she reached for a drawer to pull something out. Dorothea was happy to see Manuela cheer up, but she was still trying to figure out how she was going to tell Manuela she was several moons into her pregnancy. “I’ve been saving this for when I meet Mr. Right, but I think this is just as special!” Manuela said as she pulled out a bottle of fancy looking red wine. Manuela ripped the cork off with her teeth with no regard of the cork popping off & took a swig. “Here *hic* ya go!” Manuela offered as she brought the bottle closer to Dorothea.

Dorothea could smell the alcohol coming off the wine, it was even stronger than the smell coming off Manuela, she must have been saving this for a long time. Instinctively Dorothea crossed her stomach with both her arms, but then she eased up a bit. “Oh um, thanks, but I really shouldn’t.” Dorothea excused as she pushed the bottle away from her.

“Oh c’mon! It’s bad enough you made me drink alone at the tavern, but this is a special occasion!” Manuela said pushing the bottle closer to Dorothea.

“No really it’s fine.” Dorothea replied pushing the bottle back.

“Dorothea *hic* just one sip-” Manuela said trying again pushing the bottle to Dorothea with more force.

“I said NO!” Dorothea shouted as she pushed the bottle out of Manuela’s hand hitting the floor & shattering immediately on impact. “Manuela, I’m so sorry! I’ll clean that up right away!” Dorothea panicked. She got up to grab some towels & started wiping the wine off before it would stain the floor.

Manuela placed a hand on Dorothea’s shoulder regaining some composure after being yelled at. “Dorothea. What’s wrong?” Manuela solemnly asked. This was the caring Manuela that Dorothea loved. Dorothea stopped wiping & got off the floor & back on the bed. 

“It’s just um. I should have told you sooner, but I’m…I’m pregnant.” Dorothea finally confessed. Manuela was the only person that Dorothea considered family & she found that confessing to her was harder than she initially thought. Dorothea could see Manuela was starting to cry, she wasn’t sure how to take this. Suddenly, Manuela hugged Dorothea tightly.

“I’m so sorry *hic* Dorothea! I should have done a better job watching after you! Instead *hic* I was so absorbed in finding a man & drinking over it! Now some dastard has used you for your body & left you pregnant!” Manuela sobbed. Dorothea was shocked that this was what Manuela thought had happened. Though considering that this is what happened to her own mother Dorothea could understand why Manuela reached this conclusion.

“No! Manuela! She’s not like that!” Dorothea tried to explain trying to push Manuela off her. Some of Manuela’s makeup started to run as she wiped her eyes.

“She? I thought *hic* I thought you said you were pregnant?” Manuela tried to clarify still slightly weeping.

“I did, but um…you see…look I’ll be back in a minute.” Dorothea said as she left the infirmary in a hurry. She wasn’t sure how she could explain to Manuela like this without help.

“Pregnant…” Manuela mumbled as she held her face in her head in her hands. Manuela smelling the alcohol on her breath decided to rinse her mouth out with water. She poured herself another cup in hopes to clear her head. Manuela hoped Dorothea was right & that her man was going to stand by her. Dorothea had already found someone & was going to start a family, Manuela was jealous. She thought she should have been married with a couple of her own children running around by now. As much as she hated to admit it, she was getting older. She was afraid that her looks were fading & that her biological clock was ticking along as well. Manuela was loved in Enbarr, but she was never going to find a long-lasting relationship there & at Garreg Mach the men didn’t know how to handle her. Who did Dorothea meet? What man got his hands on Manuela’s precious flower? Dorothea was a tough cookie, what kind of man finally won her over? Whoever it was Manuela knew she was going to have a little chat with him. As Manuela was lost in thought she could hear a pair of footsteps coming towards the room. The door opened up as Dorothea entered the room with a girl with long purple hair fashioned in a big ponytail braid. 

“Manuela, this is Petra.” Dorothea introduced. Manuela was aware of who this girl was, she was the foreign princess that the Empire had taken hostage. Dorothea spoke of her a few times when the two had tea. Manuela had even cared for her a few times like when Catherine punched her in the gut at the swordsmanship tournament. Though the two never had a conversation that was beyond greetings & formalities. Compared to Dorothea standing next to her, Petra was a bit shorter & was less shapely than her protégée. However, Petra looked like she was stronger than Dorothea & her skin looked darker when compared to Dorothea’s lighter skin. “Why has Dorothea brought her here though? Was she pregnant too?” Manuela thought.

“Greetings Professor Casagranda, Dorothea speaks very greatly of you.” Petra said bowing in front of Manuela. Manuela had to admit Petra was adorable, she was also amazed how well she had learned their language.

“Hello dear, but please call me Manuela.” Manuela greeted shaking Petra’s hand still not sure what was going on.

“This is her.” Dorothea said hugging onto Petra’s arm.

“Excuse me? Manuela asked still unaware of what Dorothea was trying to tell her.

“She is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Dorothea clarified hugging Petra tighter as Petra rested her head against Dorothea’s. Manuela knew Dorothea was also interested in women, she recalled the crush the young Dorothea had on her while they were in the opera together. It was adorable when Dorothea woke her up in the middle of the night so she could sleep next to her. Manuela was happy for them, but still didn’t understand what this had to do with Dorothea being pregnant.

“Dorothea that’s wonderful, but I thought you were going to bring the man who knocked you up.” Manuela said confused.

“That was me.” Petra quickly answered for Dorothea.

“What?” Manuela asked. She knew Petra didn’t have a complete grasp on the language, maybe Petra misunderstood her. Dorothea realized that this was still too hard to explain & thought it might be better to just show Manuela instead. To the shock of Petra & Manuela, Dorothea pulled down Petra’s skirt. Petra’s flaccid cock was now out for everyone to see. “Oh my!” Manuela exclaimed. She wasn’t seeing things, Petra had a penis. A big one too, even though her cock wasn’t erect it was the biggest one Manuela had ever seen. 

“Nice, isn’t it?” Dorothea chimed in proud of herself.

“Dorothea!” Petra said embarrassed. She did like when Dorothea took charge at times, but she would have liked a warning first. Manuela was still looking at it, & Petra was starting to get aroused having an attractive older woman look at her. Manuela was shocked how much bigger it got.

“Manuela…I know you want to find someone & settle down to start a family too, but what if we help you skip a step?” Dorothea suggested as she grabbed a hold of Petra’s cock. Petra looked at Dorothea knowing what she was suggesting & she smiled in approval. Dorothea herself started to unbutton her jackrt revealing not only her big breasts covered by a cute black bra, but also a developing belly. It was true, Dorothea was pregnant.

This is not how Manuela thought how the night would go, but now these two were offering themselves to her. One having the biggest penis she has ever seen. The other being a woman she cared for & loved since she was a girl. The same one who grew up to be so lovely. The one that was now pregnant. Now she was offering to help Manuela become pregnant as well. Maybe it was the alcohol lowering her inhibitions or maybe she truly was lustful for the two, but she wanted them. 

Manuela threw her physician’s cloak off now showing off her skimpy green dress that left little to the imagination & walked over to the two. Manuela’s features really filled out her dress as she swayed her way to Dorothea. The bouncing of Manuela’s breasts captivated Dorothea with the only thing holding her dress up was a ring attached to her collar. Dorothea let go of Petra as she walked to Manuela & cupped her face. The two stared into each other’s eyes as if recalling their entire history with each other. Slowly they leaned in to kiss each other & when their lips finally met the two backed off for a moment only to vigorously kiss each other. Manuela used one hand to comb through Dorothea’s luxurious hair while the other held Dorothea’s waist. Manuela was now looking at Dorothea’s hat, it was from Manuela’s costume in the first opera Dorothea saw. She gave it to Dorothea as a young girl & she kept it ever since, Manuela took it & tossed it next to her cloak. While Dorothea’s fingers tickled Manuela’s neck trying to remove Manuela’s ring, while the other hand gently caressed Manuela’s face. Dorothea couldn’t taste the alcohol on Manuela’s tongue, but could still smell a hint of it on her mixed with her perfume. While Manuela could smell & taste something akin to berries on Dorothea. Petra watched Dorothea kiss Manuela, she knew how much Manuela meant to Dorothea. She also knew that this was very personal for the two & decide to wait & enjoy the show. Their large breasts pressed against each other as the two were intertwined. Dorothea finally managed to get the ring off Manuela’s collar & the dress dropped to the ground. Dorothea took a step back to see Manuela’s body. The only thing she had left on was a pair of panties & her collar. However, as Dorothea looked down, she could see a dagger on Manuela’s thigh. Dorothea couldn’t help but laugh when she saw this. 

“If every rose has its thorn…” Dorothea started. 

“Then every beautiful leg should have a dagger.” Manuela finished. Dorothea was amused that Manuela took one of her mottos so literally. Dorothea then dropped to the ground to remove the dagger but looked up at Manuela. Her face was red having Dorothea so close to her privates. As Dorothea smiled, she bit Manuela’s panties & slowly pulled them off. Dorothea would have loved to dive into Manuela right there, but instead she rose up & guided Manuela to one of the beds. As Manuela laid down her breasts rested on her chest, she looked up at Dorothea aroused. To Dorothea Manuela’s body still looked as beautiful as she remembered. Manuela had the largest chest at Garreg Mach & now she was naked in front of Dorothea. Her breasts didn’t sag & Dorothea couldn’t find a wrinkle or stretch mark on her body, despite Manuela fussing about them. Dorothea wished maybe she could catch up to Manuela’s size one day, & maybe she would after her pregnancy. Dorothea was so absorbed thinking about Manuela’s breasts that she didn’t realize that she was on top of Manuela groping her breasts. They were so soft to Dorothea, was this how Petra felt when she groped her? “Ohhh, having fun dear?” Manuela moaned as she teased Dorothea. Manuela was getting quite excited by Dorothea’s hands, she really knew how to touch another woman.

“Manuela…I apologize, but this has been a fantasy of mine for a long time.” Dorothea confessed slightly breaking herself out of her trance. Dorothea continued to kneed Manuela’s breasts attempting to feel every inch of her skin. Petra had started stroking herself to this sight as she removed her top to rub her own chest. Manuela blushed that these two attractive women still wanted to be intimate with her. Then Dorothea managed to separate one of her hands away from Manuela’s breast letting it travel to her crotch. Dorothea started to sensually rub Manuela’s clit, then started to insert her fingers inside her wanting vagina. Manuela was soaking Dorothea’s fingers as little gasps escaped her lips. She was ready for Petra, but Dorothea wanted Manuela to cum once for her. Dorothea was face to face with Manuela again as she continued to massage her idol’s breasts & pussy. She stared into her eyes for a moment before pressing her lips against hers. Feverishly Dorothea inserted her tongue trying to wrap it around Manuela’s. Meanwhile her fingers dug deeper & faster in Manuela trying to get her to sing just for her. What Dorothea didn’t notice is that Manuela had grabbed a hold of Dorothea’s breasts. Ever since her pregnancy her breasts have been extra sensitive. Dorothea had to break their kiss to moan out loud as some milk started to leak from her breasts. Not to be defeated Dorothea started to kiss Manuela’s neck as she did her best to make her moan. Then Dorothea felt Manuela tighten up around her fingers as they got wetter. Dorothea pulled her fingers out & she couldn’t help but lick her fingers. Now both women panted as their sweat & juices covered each other.

“Dorothea…” A meek moan came from behind Dorothea. She turned around to see Petra stroking her cock & hot after watching the two. Dorothea smiled as she found the strength to get off Manuela as she bent in front of Petra. Manuela raised her head to see Dorothea lick her lips, she then inserted the huge cock in her mouth getting half-way down the shaft without hesitation. Manuela was impressed how easily Dorothea sucked her lover off, Manuela knew she wouldn’t be able to do the same. After several more bobs of her head Dorothea stopped now gently jacking Petra off.

“I think you’re ready.” Dorothea said as she wiped some of the spit off her mouth. She had come a long way with her fellatio. At first, she never wanted to try it, but over the months Dorothea had managed to suppress her gag reflex & was able to please Petra effectively with her mouth. She guided Petra to Manuela still panting over Dorothea’s foreplay. Dorothea laid down next to Manuela wrapping herself around her. Petra looked down at Manuela, she was very aroused by her. Now her cock was in front of Manuela & Petra was now placing her hands over Manuela’s shoulders.

Manuela bit her lip in anticipation, but then she sighed. “I…I appreciate this from you two, but…you don’t have to be with an old lady like me if you don’t want to.” Manuela somberly offered. She knew that she had been turned down because of her age before & she didn’t want Petra to do anything she didn’t want to.

“But Profes-Manuela, you are most beautiful. I do want to be involved with you.” Petra responded her cock just touching Manuela’s entrance in anticipation.

“Oh! Heehee, she’s a keeper.” Manuela said to Dorothea blushing from Petra’s words. Dorothea nodded as she leaned in to spread open Manuela’s legs for Petra. Petra inserted herself into the older woman, she was experienced, but she still felt tight to Petra. Manuela gasped from the insertion as she gripped to the sheets with one hand & grabbing Dorothea by the other. Petra continued to stretch Manuela’s wet walls to her shape as the princess humped into the professor. It was amazing how big Petra was, her size was making Manuela feel like a virgin again. She looked above herself to see the flustered Petra hump into her. Such a cute face was fucking her better than any man she had ever been with, it was almost funny. She looked like she was trying so hard to please her. Petra then grabbed Manuela’s legs & pulled her bottom up. Petra’s waist was slapping into Manuela as Petra’s head poked through in between Manuela’s shins. This position made Manuela feel even tighter as every orgasm tightened its grip on Petra. Petra stared down at Manuela in a sex focused trance, she loved ravishing this woman & watching her breasts bounce to her thrusts. 

Manuela then looked to her side to see Dorothea look at her at awe. She must have enjoyed watching her love have sex with other women as she rubbed herself with her free hand. What a kinky woman she had become. Dorothea’s eyes met back to Manuela’s & smiled as Manuela continued to moan like she never had. Dorothea cupped Manuela’s face, both their heads bouncing from the force that Petra’s humping was putting on the bed. This time Dorothea gently kissed Manuela & went back to looking at her idol with loving eyes. Manuela gently grazed Dorothea’s belly, she still couldn’t believe that her precious Dorothea was going to be a mother. Now she understood why, if Petra could cum as hard as she fucked she would be pregnant by the end of the night.

Manuela didn’t think sex could be this intense. She was having her insides sexually ravaged while her outsides were being caressed & played with. Every mighty thrust trying to breed her, every sensual touch trying to make her moan. Manuela was a little embarrassed that these two who were inexperienced compared to her were making her cum so easily. Thank the goddess the building was empty at night, she would be embarrassed if anyone heard her moan right now. Then Manuela remembered that Lady Rhea’s room was above the infirmary. Could the archbishop hear them, what would she do? As Petra thrusted harder into Manuela, she locked her eyes on Manuela’s chest. While Manuela was very attractive, her chest was clearly one of her best features. Petra pinched the nipple on the breast opposite of Dorothea. This made Manuela squeal louder, she didn’t care about being caught now. In fact, she hoped Rhea could hear her now. Manuela was a show woman after all & if she had an audience, she wanted them to know how she felt right now.

Manuela could feel something inside. Petra’s cock was filling her up to her limits, that Manuela could feel every twitch of Petra’s cock. She could feel Petra’s cock start to twitch harder inside, she knew that the princess was going to cum. “Ah! AHH! Do it! PLEASE! CUM IN ME!” Manuela pleaded as she rose up to hug onto Petra’s shoulders. Dorothea was gleaming with how hard her idol was cumming over her lover. Petra gripped on Manuela’s ass & came inside her. Manuela had never had a creampie so intense that it filled every nook & cranny of her wanting pussy. Manuela fell back down on the bed as Petra stretched off the bed. “Wow.” Was the only word Manuela was able to get out. 

“Are you ready to go again?” Dorothea asked climbing back on top of Manuela. Manuela saw that Petra was already hard again as she leaned over Dorothea to look at her. Manuela was sure the initial creampie was enough to get her pregnant, but it seemed that these two wanted to have some more fun with her. She gave them a lust filled smiled & wrapped her arms around Dorothea kissing her as Petra got ready to enter Manuela’s flooded pussy again.

As the morning sun rose, Petra unloaded again inside Manuela. Dorothea was happily sleeping with semen seeping out of her vagina & mouth. Petra had been very wary having sex with Dorothea when she was this far into her pregnancy. Dorothea managed to talk her into it saying that they would be very gentle & that Petra would love pregnant sex. Petra was surprised Dorothea had fallen asleep despite Manuela’s moans & Petra’s thrusts shaking the bed. Manuela wanted to try other positions with Petra, but Dorothea had latched on to her & Manuela liked Dorothea where she was. Petra collapsed next to Manuela, on the opposite side of Dorothea. “She always was a sound sleeper.” Manuela said tired from moaning as she petted Dorothea’s head. Petra was staring at Dorothea too, she looked so peaceful & lovely to her.

“Manuela…Dorothea’s mother is no longer among the living & she thinks greatly of you. I want to bring Dorothea to Brigid. Do I have your permission to do so?” Petra asked with the morning sun shining off her big eyes.

Manuela smiled gently. “Of course, you two have my blessing. You’re actually going to make her a queen right? I’m sure that is what she wants too, she loves you. You better treat her like a queen, she deserves it!” Manuela said to Petra. 

Petra was hugging on to Manuela’s body like Dorothea & smiled. “I plan on it!” Petra happily asserted. “What is your plan for the future?” Petra asked. Ever since her encounter with Bernadetta, Petra wanted to know her lovers’ plans as well.

Manuela sighed as she looked back at Dorothea continuing to brush her hair. “Well I think I’ll stay at Garreg Mach, I really like teaching. Plus, it’s going to be harder to get a man with a kid, but I don’t care. Like Dorothea, I was alone in life, but now she has you & your baby. Now I have mine.” Manuela smiled.

“Manuela, I am with certainness that Dorothea would agree, but we will always think of you as part of our family.” Petra confined to Manuela. Manuela was so happy right now, but she knew she was going to be agitated when she had to stop drinking & when Seteth would scold her mistaking her morning sickness for a hangover.

**Hilda**

_Petra has been busy around Garreg Mach, so many women & they all want her & to please her. Petra & Dorothea had gone through most of their list of women they wanted Petra to be with in just a few moons. So many women had been impregnated by Petra, but one name remained, Hilda Valentine Groneril. Hilda would be an ideal partner, but Petra could never find Hilda outside of class. Today after classes ,after studying, after extracurriculars & after several women pulling Petra aside, she was going to be ambushed. _

It was getting dark outside & Petra was tired. Originally, she wanted to take a nap today, but she found herself intertwined with other women whenever she had some free time. It started with Bernadetta bringing Petra to her room after classes to “study”. Then Ingrid wanted to help Petra blow off some steam after training, Ingrid was starting to show, but she still wanted to please Petra with her mouth like Dorothea. Even Marianne had pulled Petra into the stables to roll around in the hay even though there hasn’t been a full moon in weeks. All Petra wanted to do now was go back to her room & fall asleep, hopefully Dorothea wasn’t feeling friskier than usual tonight.

As Petra was walking through the courtyard, she had sensed that she was being watched. Before reacting someone had pushed her against the wall placing both hands next to her head. “What do you think you’re doing?” A familiar voice asked. It was Hilda, Petra would recognize that pink hair anywhere. Hilda was one of the loveliest students at Garreg Mach, she had a pretty face & a figure that rivaled even Dorothea’s. Hilda wore a similar uniform that Petra wore that highlighted her chest size. If Petra had to guess, she would say that they would be the same size as Dorothea’s breasts right now during pregnancy. Her signature twin tails & her big baby doll eyes made her look innocent, but Petra knew better. Petra had seen Hilda in battle, how Hilda swung her heavy axe cutting down any foe in her way. Such ferocity in battle, Petra knew she was not as frail as she let on. Right now, Petra could sense Hilda’s strength as she pinned Petra against the wall. Dorothea had explained to Petra that Hilda was using her charms to her advantage, letting others take on her work. However, right now Hilda did not look so innocent she looked mad.

“I think I am walking.” Petra answered confused & startled. Petra was trained to defend herself, but she learned to let her guard down while at Garreg Mach.

“That’s not what I mean.” Hilda said as she backed off from Petra now that she had her attention. “I know what you’ve been up to with everyone & frankly I’m insulted that you didn’t invite me!” Hilda snide with her nose in the air.

Petra couldn’t believe Hilda knew her secret, but Dorothea did say Hilda was smarter than she let on. Also, the more partners Petra took the more instances of her secret getting out rose too. Petra did want to be with the lovely Hilda, but she could never find her. “Are you wanting to be together now?” Petra asked. She was tired, but Petra didn’t know when she would get her next chance to be with Hilda.

“Hmmm, sure!” Hilda said happily. She noticed that a lot of her female friends & classmates got together to hang out with Petra. Truthfully, Hilda had been assigned to help Petra out with their assigned duties at Garreg Mach but Hilda usually convinced someone else to take her place while she went to goof off. She wasn’t sure what Petra did to entice people, but it must have been fun. Hilda then noticed Petra was starting to remove her uniform in front of her. Hilda thought that Petra was starting to strip so she could go streaking, she was more outgoing than Hilda gave her credit for. Hilda noticed Petra’s breasts when she took her shirt off, she had darker skin & more of those marks on her bare body. Her breasts looked nice, they were not as big as Hilda’s but maybe a tad smaller than Marianne’s. Marianne…Hilda didn’t know why but she had a hard time keeping her friend out of her mind. Hilda remembered the time that she tried to unload her work on Marianne only to find her friend overwhelmed. Hilda had to do all the work that day. Hilda didn’t mind though even though she hated working, if it was for Marianne…

Hilda spaced out thinking about Marianne & how cute her friend was that she didn’t noticed Petra had taken the rest of her uniform off. Hilda’s eyes were immediately drawn to it, in between Petra’s legs was an erect cock bigger than anything she had ever seen before. “Petra, what the heck?!” Hilda cried in awe as she took a step back.

Petra was confused. “Is this not what you wished? To do what I have done with the others?” Petra asked as she took a step towards Hilda. Petra was ogling Hilda’s curves, so many men at Garreg Mach wanted Hilda, but tonight Petra was determined to have Hilda join the ranks of her personal Fódlan harem she was building.

“Wait, wait, wait! You’re telling me that’s what you’ve been doing with the class? Having sex with them?!” Hilda asked in disbelief. She couldn’t believe the whole class was involved in something so raunchy behind her back. Was that why all the girls were recruited in the Black Eagle House? Hilda wasn’t interested in leaving the Golden Deer at first, but then she noticed that Professor Byleth won over the other women of Garreg Mach to her house that she thought she might as well join too.

Petra understood that there must have been some misunderstanding, but there was no harm in telling Hilda the truth now. Maybe Petra would get lucky & Hilda would be swayed from her sex stories with their classmates. “Oh yes! Even today I have laid with Bernadetta, Ingrid & Marianne.” Petra recounted, she was going to go into detail what she did with each of them, but it appeared that Hilda had something to say to her.

“M-Marianne?” Hilda muttered. Her heart hurt a bit hearing her name. She couldn’t believe that she of all people was involved with Petra & that monster cock of hers. Hilda then realized her own emotions, she had a crush on Marianne. Hilda liked getting boys to do what she wanted & she may have fooled around with them a few times, but Marianne made her feel something else entirely new to her. Now it was too late apparently, she was with Petra who had something Hilda didn’t. “Marianne…what did you do with her?” Hilda asked sheepishly. 

Petra noticed Hilda’s mood change from flirty to shocked & now to this mopey state within a few short minutes, but Petra thought it would be best just to answer Hilda’s question. “Marianne is cursed, on full moons a powerful heat entraps her & she came to me for assistance. I took her first & quelled the curse within her for the night. Since then she has started to come to me more frequently & enjoys making love. Like my other partners she is being pregnant with my child.” Petra answered Hilda.

“She’s pregnant?!” Hilda shouted loud enough that she might have been heard from the dormitories. Hilda held her face in her hand & sighed loudly. There was no way she would have a chance with Marianne now, not only does Petra have her wrapped around her finger, but she was also pregnant with her kid?! Hilda slumped over & continued to sigh that she had missed her shot to be with Marianne.

Petra recognized Hilda’s pining for her friend & sat next to her ignoring her erection for now. “You care for her don’t you?” Petra asked seeing similarities of infatuation between Hilda & Marianne with Dorothea & herself. 

“I do, but it’s too late now.” Hilda said acknowledging her defeat forcing out a laugh.

“Why?” Petra simply asked. Hilda looked at the princess in confusion. Marianne was already deflowered, hooked on & impregnated by Petra. Hilda was confidant Marianne would not want to pursue a romantic relationship with her. “There are only females on Brigid. It will be my job as king to make sure they are with children. But that does not mean the women of Brigid cannot be romantic with other women. Couples who are ready to be parents can have one of them be inseminated by the king so they can start a family. Sometimes both get inseminated to grow closer & so they can have a bigger family together. Just because I have been with her does not mean she cannot be having a heart full of love for you.” Petra then found her arm wrapped around Hilda’s shoulder. “I am thinking you should tell Marianne what is in your heart, I know she cares deeply for you.” Petra encouraged. This was one of her duties as king, to help those find love. 

“You really think I should confess to Marianne?” Hilda asked. Petra only nodded in response. Hilda then clapped her hands with a new sense of determination. “Okay! I’ll do it!” Hilda announced. A new passion filled her core & she might have kicked Marianne’s door now to profess her love if it wasn’t so late. Then her eyes drifted back to Petra, she was still naked with her cock fully erect. It looked so big, that if Petra were to slouch ever so slightly, she could probably suck herself off. Then Hilda remembered what Petra told her, about how some couples in Brigid experience carrying a child together to grow closer with each other, she’d love to have that kind of experience with Marianne. To do that however she’d have to have sex with Petra. She knew that wasn’t technically true, but Petra was already here & hard & Hilda really wanted to take Petra for a ride. “Hey c’mon I know where we can go to have some fun.” Hilda said seductively as she dragged Petra away.

The two were now in the courtyard where several tables & chairs were spread out. This area was a popular place for students to have tea & chat. Hilda had sat Petra in one of the chairs as she knelt in front of her. Hilda had taken a cocky move & was attempting to give Petra a blowjob but found it harder than she initially thought. Hilda realized that she could not fit Petra’s cock in her mouth, but she was not going to back down. Hilda instead started to lick Petra’s shaft up & down getting the penis wet from her saliva. Petra’s cock had a strange taste to Hilda, it tasted almost sweet. The cock had a strong smell to it as well. If Petra just had sex with Marianne, it may be her taste & smell Hilda was experiencing. That clicked in Hilda’s brain & she started to savor Petra’s cock. Almost instinctively Hilda started to unbutton her top with her free hand. Fantasizing about Marianne while in the presence of Petra’s cock was doing something to her body that she hadn’t felt before. She was getting hot & opening her uniform to the night breeze felt great.

Petra noticed Hilda removing her top & caught a glimpse of her breasts. They bounced when Hilda opened her shirt, they were large & covered by a cute pink bra. Hilda grabbed Petra’s cock & slide it between her breasts. Petra knew what Hilda was planning, but she remembered her first time with Dorothea & what happened to her fancy bra. Petra leaned into Hilda pressing her breasts in Hilda’s face as she unlatched Hilda’s bra freeing her breasts. Hilda did not protest to it & the cold air felt even better now. Hilda’s breasts were magnificent they were large & her nipples were rosy & perfectly centered. Petra’s attention was brought back to Hilda’s face she had a wicked grin, as she pressed her breasts against Petra’s member & started to move them up & down. Her breasts were soft just as soft as her love’s. Petra was familiar with titjobs, Dorothea liked to massage her beloved with her breasts after she had a busy day. However, to Petra it seemed like Hilda was treating this as a game & she wanted Petra to cum. After the day she had Petra thought she would be able to hold her own, but Hilda knew what she was doing. Her soft breasts were making Petra’s cock twitch as Hilda licked the underside of Petra’s penis while it poked out of her chest. This stimulation was getting to be to much for Petra & she knew that Hilda would want more from her after this. 

As the king Petra would be expected to service her people & she had to have the endurance to do so. Then Petra remembered a lesson from their professor. “Losing the battle doesn’t mean you lose the war.” Petra now had a plan, & she got to ease up. Petra grabbed on Hilda’s shoulders & humped into her breasts. Petra let loose a stream of cum on Hilda’s chest & face. After the day Petra had she was surprised by the amount. Though Hilda thought it was more than enough, Petra’s semen covered her chest & was on her face. For some reason Hilda was drawn to it, she wanted to taste it. Hilda wiped some of the cum from her face & brought it to her when suddenly Petra grabbed her wrist. Petra brought her face to Hilda’s, Hilda was about to ask what she was doing when Petra stuck her tongue out & licked her semen off Hilda’s hand. Hilda was confused about what Petra was doing, but before she could react Petra grabbed a hold of her face & licked the semen off her face too. It felt strange to Hilda, but it made her excited for what was next. Petra laid Hilda on the table & continued where she had left off. Now all that was left was the main course. Petra lowered her head into Hilda’s breasts savoring Hilda’s sweat mixed with her own cum. Hilda was surprised by this second wind Petra had picked up, only a moment ago she looked exhausted from that ejaculation. Now it seemed that the princess was trying to lick every inch of Hilda’s body. That’s when Hilda saw it, Petra was supporting another erection already & it looked so much harder than before.

Once Hilda was clean Petra climbed on the table & got behind Hilda, surprisingly it was sturdy enough to hold both of them. Hilda knew what was next, she could see the hunger in Petra’s eyes, it was almost scary. Hilda didn’t know what had happened, but Petra seemed invigorated & she was ready to take her now. Petra gripped on Hilda’s thighs tightly as her penis bounced against Hilda’s vagina, its touch sent a shiver up Hilda’s spine. “H-hey go easy on me alright?” Hilda said with a tremble in her voice. A moment ago she was confident that she could handle Petra despite her size, now Hilda saw a different side of Petra, a beast. Beast… that’s the word Petra used to describe Marianne’s sexual appetite. If Hilda couldn’t handle Petra how would she handle Marianne? While Hilda wanted to try Petra’s dick, she was mostly doing this for Marianne. Hilda wanted to be pregnant like Marianne & she wanted to be able to handle her own beast in bed. “Alright I’m ready.” Hilda said in a gulp as she braced herself. Petra grinned as she lifted Hilda’s leg, under the moon’s light she could tell Hilda was wet in anticipation. Petra lined her dick & started inserting herself in. The sticky wet walls immediately clamped down on Petra’s dick as she inserted herself in. Hilda squealed as Petra started to thrust, not worried about being caught. Hilda was squirming in pleasure just from the slow insertion & letting out satisfied pants. About half of Petra’s length was inside of Hilda, this was going to be a good starting point for her. 

Petra suddenly gripped on both of Hilda’s breasts with each hand letting the soft flesh squeeze through her fingers. Next, she pulled out only to thrust back in directly after, Petra had set up an intense rhythm. Hilda never realized how sensitive her breasts were, the gripping Petra was exerting on her along with the pounding to her womanhood was making her climax already. “AHH! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!!!” Hilda shouted. Petra did not want to be interrupted, but she didn’t want to be caught either. Petra let go of Hilda’s breasts & stuck her fingers in Hilda’s mouth to shut her up, widening her mouth from both sides. Hilda’s moans were replaced by muffled gasps. It was still loud, but it was better than Hilda screaming obscenities. Petra continued to pound into Hilda’s pussy, the rougher Petra was with her the tighter Hilda became. With this in mind Petra leaned her head next to Hilda’s. The pink hair bouncing against Petra’s face.

“You are enjoying yourself?” Petra huffed in Hilda’s ear. Hilda only responded in approving muffled noises. Petra was pleased by this answer & started to nibble on Hilda’s ear. Only gently biting down the helix of Hilda’s ear with a single tooth. This sent another new wave of pleasure to Hilda, it was amazing how rough Petra was being with her while also being gentle. Hilda was used to being treated like a delicate flower by her friends by her father & especially by her brother, but she wasn’t delicate. The real Hilda was smarter than people gave her credit for & tougher than most seasoned warriors. It was a nice change of pace for her to not be treated as a dainty lady. Petra got her hands out of Hilda’s mouth & gripped onto her hips. Petra started to pump into Hilda faster she was ready to cum. “Tight! I am cumming!” Petra announced. Her penis pulsed inside Hilda as an eruption of cum filled Hilda’s pussy. Petra gave Hilda a few more thrusts before pulling out, letting excess semen drop on the grass below them. Petra got off the table to stretch, as Hilda just rolled on to her stomach letting her legs fall below. 

Hilda seemed quite pleased as her tongue lolled out as she happily moaned to herself. “That was great…” Hilda groaned. No wonder everyone wanted to hang out with Petra when this is what they did. Hilda was now more confidant about professing her love to Marianne now for some reason, maybe it was because she knew what she had been through. She couldn’t believe that her beloved Marianne went through a pounding like this too, that thought turned her on, her precious Marianne doing something so naughty. Hilda was about to get up when she felt two hands firmly placed on her ass & Petra’s cock slide against her cheeks. She could feel Petra’s dick, it was hard as it just was even though Petra came such a load into her pussy. “What already?!” Hilda exclaimed, it seemed like Petra was ready for round two.

Petra let her fingers sink into Hilda’s ass & it was just as soft as her breasts. Petra then prodded Hilda’s pussy with her dick it was now slimy from Petra’s semen. Petra did not mind though as she stuck her penis in once again. Hilda squealed as semen was being pushed in deeper inside while some was being forced out. She gripped the end of the table as Petra started pounding into Hilda from behind, with this position Petra could fit more of her dick inside. Petra loved the feeling of having sex with pussy she had already filled, it was an all-new feeling for her. Hilda was now gleefully moaning into her arms afraid of being too loud. Her body bouncing to Petra’s thrusts, her breasts rubbing against the hard-flat surface of the table with her hard nipples grazing its cool edge. Petra was enjoying herself she had been wanting to make love with Hilda for a while now, but she wasn’t sure her lust filled tendencies would be classified as making love. Petra could feel that she was about to cum again. Petra was usually better at lasting longer for her lover’s pleasure, but Hilda had been orgasming nonstop this whole night. Plus, Petra knew she could keep going after another intense ejaculation. Petra grabbed onto Hilda’s twin tails & brought her close, letting Hilda’s moans loose. “AH! AH! AH! FUCKFUCKFUUUUUCK!” Hilda’s moans echoed through the courtyard as Petra came inside Hilda again. Petra pulled out letting several more ropes of cum fall on Hilda’s back. As Hilda laid on the table in the cold of the night, she was hot from the warm semen.

Hilda just laid there enslaved in pleasure as semen oozed out of her, surely, she was now pregnant. If what Petra said was true, this would bring her & her beloved Marianne closer. Hilda wasn’t sure how Holst would react to the news that she was pregnant, but she knew he would be delighted to meet Marianne. Suddenly Hilda was lifted off the tea table & flung over Petra’s shoulder as they walked away. “I apologize, but I am hoping you were not planning to sleep much tonight because I am nowhere near being satisfied.” Petra said as she carried Hilda off, both them still very naked. Hilda came again from Petra’s statement as they went back to the dorms. It sounded like they were going to continue for a while longer, it’s fine though, Hilda wasn’t a stranger from sleeping in class anyways.

**Rhea**

_It finally happened. Petra & Dorothea have been called to meet Lady Rhea personally in her room for a chat about their behavior at Garreg Mach. This is what the two feared what was going to happen, but they didn’t think the archbishop herself would be expelling them. Rhea was an enigma, she was beautiful, but with her status no one approached her. She was kind to many, but harsh to others. She preached about peace, but commanded the deaths of others. As the two sat there waiting they wondered one question. What was Lady Rhea going to be today? _

Lady Rhea’s room was big, much bigger than any other bedroom at Garreg Mach. It was the only bedroom in the building, & the only room on the floor besides the ledge overlooking the courtyard. Lady Rhea’s room had simple décor, eloquent in a way, but simple. It had been several minutes since Flayn told Dorothea & Petra that Rhea wanted to talk to them in her room & escorted them there. Petra has been dreading this day ever since she became involved with the women of Garreg Mach. Surely the noble lords would be furious to learn their daughters became pregnant while attending Garreg Mach & Rhea would have to intervene. The Empire would also be furious to learn their vassal was not being obedient. All it would take to get caught was getting caught in the act or one of her partners to be pressured on who the identity of their baby’s father is. Petra looked next to her at her love. It was obvious to everyone now that Dorothea was pregnant. Her bump could not be hidden by her uniform anymore.

While Petra was panicking about what was to come, Dorothea seemed confident with their situation as she hummed to herself. Dorothea had got in the habit of singing to her baby when she could. She felt that music brought them closer together like how Dorothea’s own mother used music to bring them together. In her mind Dorothea knew she was just as responsible for these pregnancies as Petra was, after all she was the one who encouraged Petra & gave her the idea of getting involved with other women at Garreg Mach. Though Dorothea was sure the two of them were going to be fine in the end, but that did not mean she trusted Rhea. Dorothea didn’t trust the organization of the church & how Rhea commanded them as her own personal army against those she deemed enemies of the church. Just then the two of them heard footsteps approaching the door.

The large doors opened slowly as Rhea entered the room. “Ah I’m glad to see you both could make it.” Rhea said, her calming voice seemed almost angelic able to make some of Petra’s tensions dissipate. Her voice matched her appearance, Rhea wore a long pure white dress that extended to her feet. On her back Rhea wore a cloak that had a blue collar that pointed outwards & draped over her chest, the cloak also bared the Crest of Serios. On her head Rhea wore an extravagant tiara that included beads that rested on Rhea’s hair. Her green hair was long & rested on her chest, it was beautiful & looked silky soft. For some reason Petra thought Rhea’s hair seemed familiar to someone else’s, but she could not think of who at the moment.

Petra immediately got up & bowed to Rhea. “Lady Rhea!” Petra addressed the archbishop. Petra had never had the pleasure of meeting Rhea personally, but she knew the archbishop was one of the most important people in all of Fódlan.

Rhea laughed to herself. “Please when we’re in this room I am just Rhea.” Rhea said as she placed her tiara on a pedestal on her dresser. “Your professor says you two are excellent students & that you both are already surpassing her expectations.” Dorothea still was not sure what to make of this meeting. Rhea seemed sincere & her radiance was helping eliminate Dorothea’s preconceptions of her.

“I doubt you called us in here to talk about our grades. Why did you really call us here?” Dorothea asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn’t interested in small talk. Dorothea knew that people were talking about her pregnancy & the fact that she was called along with Petra meant that Rhea knew something about them.

“It has come to my attention that you Ms. Arnault & some other women at Garreg Mach are now expecting. Ms. Macneary did you know I used to spend my summers at Brigid when I was younger?” Rhea asked. Petra sank a bit, that is what Flayn had told her as well & how she knew so much about Brigid when others in Fódlan did not. “Petra I am aware of your position & I know of Brigid’s customs when it comes to procreation.” Rhea said in a more serious tone. Dorothea & Petra now knew for sure that Rhea was aware of the situation.

Petra took a deep breath & acknowledged that they have been caught. “I will be taking responsibilities for my actions.” Petra said solemnly. “If I may have one request, please do not punish Dorothea.” Petra then felt her arm being grabbed from behind. 

“Petra! No! I won’t let you!” Dorothea exclaimed. “Rhea, it’s my fault for the pregnancies at Garreg Mach, I encouraged her!” Dorothea confessed with tears starting to form in her eyes. Dorothea knew Petra would have never gotten involved with anyone at Garreg Mach if she didn’t egg her on.

Rhea just smiled in response. “Relax, you two aren’t in trouble. I just wanted to talk.” Rhea said as she placed a hand on Dorothea’s shoulder. Dorothea believed Rhea & started to calm down. “The Church of Serios is connected to the history of Brigid. Records show Saint Serios would visit Brigid often & was even fond of Brigid’s King Kayla. Even the goddess saw the beauty in Brigid. The goddess admired the lengths the women of Brigid would go to become mothers & as a mother she created the Love Spirit. As you know the Love Spirit resides within a single daughter of Brigid per generation & that daughter becomes the new King of Brigid. Petra, I know that you are going to become the king. As far as I’m concerned any child you’ve conceived while in Fódlan is a blessing from the goddess herself.” 

Dorothea remembered Petra telling her something about how Brigid & Fódlan were connected by the church. She didn’t understand what this history lesson had to do with her current situation though. “What does this have to do with me?” Dorothea asked as she placed her hand on her stomach. If Rhea just wanted to give Petra a pass & to tell her about the goddess, why did Dorothea need to be there? 

“Motherhood is an important aspect of the church. The goddess is the mother of Saint Serios, the mother of Fódlan & as its mother she nurtured the continent. I would never punish anyone for being pregnant at Garreg Mach & the church would protect any woman who seek refuge within these walls. The truth is I lost my own mother & for a long time I have been looking to the past, but now after meeting your professor I realized it is time to look to the future. It can be lonely being the archbishop, & I have been thinking of what future my mother would want for me & I keep returning to the goddess’ teachings about motherhood.” Rhea said as she removed her cloak. 

As Rhea’s cloak fell to the floor, Dorothea & Petra found their eyes gazed upon Rhea’s figure. Behind Rhea’s extravagant cloak her white dressed tightly hugged her curves. Rhea had large breasts that her hair normally sat on, Petra noticed that underneath Rhea’s dress the archbishop’s nipples were already popping out. Rhea’s thin waist was highlighted by her main feature, her wide hips. Dorothea thought they were large enough that one could assume Rhea has bore children before. Now that Dorothea thought about it how old was Rhea? The professor’s father apparently knew Rhea before the professor was born, but her face seemed so perfect & smooth. Plus, there were her eyes, they matched her hair & seemed familiar to Dorothea. Like she has seen those eyes before on someone else.

“Rhea what are you doing?” Dorothea asked fully aware of what Rhea was doing. The thought of the archbishop doing something lewd in front of two students had never crossed her mind. Only someone as perverse as Sylvain would ever imagine Rhea stripping.

Rhea playfully laughed as she turned around for the two, Rhea was wiggling her body for them as she was taking off her dress. “Nothing happens at Garreg Mach without me knowing, & I like what I’ve been hearing about you two. Its quite a feat that you seduced Shamir Petra, & Dorothea I heard you & Petra with Manuela last week in this very building. I admit I am curious how experienced you two are.” Rhea said as her white dress finally peeled off her body. All the archbishop was wearing now was a white bra with matching panties. Rhea looked at Petra’s crotch & could tell that the princess was getting aroused from her. Rhea bit her finger out of curiosity, she had heard great things about Petra’s member & she was curious to see if it lived up to the praise. Rhea started walking towards the two, the lovers still weren’t sure what to do when the sexy leader of an entire religion approached them interested in sex. Rhea decided she had to be even more playful, for them to cut loose. She got above Petra & took a seat on her lap. Her knees digging into the bed as she rubbed her crotch against Petra’s. “The church doesn’t forbid us from doing anything naughty with each other.” Rhea said as she playfully poked Petra on the nose. 

Admittedly Dorothea was starting to get jealous that the archbishop was straddling her girlfriend right in front of her. When Petra & Dorothea were thinking of women Petra should try getting intimate with, Dorothea would never have suggested Rhea. Now, looking at this side of Rhea Dorothea can’t believe the thought never crossed her mind. She is beautiful, sexy too, sexually starved & longs to be a mother & Dorothea knew Petra could make her one. Dorothea removed her uniform & tossed her hat behind her back, amazingly it landed on top of Rhea’s tiara on the pedestal. As Dorothea combed through her hair with her fingers, she caught a glimpse of herself in Rhea’s mirror. She thought she looked pretty good for being several months pregnant. Dorothea had started fussing about her appearance, she thought she was starting to sound like Manuela, but Petra told Dorothea that she still looked as beautiful as the day they met. Dorothea now was just wearing her black bra & panties contrasting against Rhea’s white garments. Rhea saw Dorothea approach & got off of Petra to let Dorothea on the other side.

Petra was on board for what was going on, but these two beautiful women wanted to take the lead so she would let them. Rhea started to unbutton Petra’s uniform while Dorothea rested her forehead on Petra’s & caressed her face. Dorothea gave her love a passionate kiss & intertwined their tongues. Rhea looked at the lovers as she continued to undress the princess, she could tell that these two were in love. She thought the two of them made a cute couple, as she wondered if there was anyone out there for her. Before Rhea could think of someone she fancied, she finally got Petra’s uniform off & saw it.  
Rhea had visited Brigid during summers long ago, while there she liked to get frisky with their king. The nights she remembered rolling in the sand with the king are some of her favorite memories. They truly did care for each other, but they were from two different worlds & they eventually grew apart. Rhea has regretted her decision of not staying in Brigid for years, maybe she would have a family now if she had stayed. The king she was involved with was quite endowed, but Rhea was amazed to learn that her successor was somehow bigger! “Hmmmm, the Love Spirit must be quite fond of you.” Rhea said as she gripped on Petra’s cock. Rhea then licked the shaft & asked a simple question. “What do you like?”

Dorothea let go of Petra & pressed her breasts against Petra’s cock. “I know what she likes!” Dorothea teased as she began to massage Petra’s dick with her breasts. After a long day Petra enjoyed a titjob from her love, her breasts were soft & melted her stress away. After worrying about being expelled from Garreg Mach, Petra was still tense from the stress of it all & laid down on the bed in relaxation. Rhea observed Dorothea gently caressing Petra’s member, Rhea adjusted her chest & got on the opposite side of Dorothea pressing her chest against Dorothea’s chest & Petra’s penis. Petra lifted her head to behold the sight. Her love & the archbishop pressing their breasts together with her penis in the middle. The two women were working together in effort to please Petra. The soft flesh pushing against her penis from each direction as she moaned in pleasure. Rhea felt Petra throb against her chest as she & Dorothea continued. The archbishop hadn’t done something like this in a long time but doing so reminded her of something she used to do back in Brigid.

“If she likes this, I know something else that she’ll love.” Rhea informed Dorothea. Dorothea admittedly was interested what Rhea had in mind. “Why don’t you give her a kiss dear?” Rhea suggested as she rubbed Petra’s navel. Dorothea listened to Rhea & climbed on top of Petra. Dorothea looked down at her king, Petra’s face was red & she looked so cute to Dorothea. Dorothea found her hands finding Petra’s & the two locked their fingers together as Dorothea bend down to kiss her love. The two lovers passionately kissed as if it was their first time, the two never grew tired of showing each other affection. They both cared for each other deeply. Dorothea knew that Petra did not just love the songstress, but the woman behind the voice & beauty. She knew of Dorothea’s past in the streets & still loved her. While Petra knew that Dorothea cared for her & not just for her body or status. The two broke their kiss when Dorothea felt Rhea grab her rear & push it against Petra’s dick while Rhea pressed her ass on Petra’s dick & Dorothea’s butt as she faced away from the two. 

While Petra was not sure what Rhea was doing, Dorothea did they were going to give Petra an ass job. Dorothea bit her lip as she grinded against Petra, she could feel Petra’s cock press her folds apart as she started to shake her butt up & down Petra’s shaft. Rhea was following Dorothea’s pace, she was surprised how fast Dorothea caught on. Back in the day Rhea could make any King of Brigid cum within minutes just by placing their dick between her cheeks & start to bounce. She saw this as a dance of sorts & Rhea loved to dance, especially using her hips, she liked the feeling of her benevolent butt bouncing to a nice rhythm. Dancing like this is how she attracted her old love from Brigid. It was a shame that the nobles of Fódlan were more fond of slow ballroom dancing. Then Rhea felt a pair of hands grab her rear, the fingers sinking into her gripping flesh. Rhea turned around to see Petra fondling her as Dorothea continued to lock lips with her. Rhea could not help but moan as Petra was being rough with her. Rhea started to bounce faster as she pushed harder against Petra’s shaft. She could feel how hard it was, Petra was ready & Rhea was wet just by rubbing against it. It had been years & she wanted to fucked now! 

Dorothea figured this out from Rhea lusty moans & hard she was grinding against Petra & her. Dorothea separated from Petra, a bit of saliva escaping their mouths, Petra let go of Dorothea’s hands & placed her hand on her love’s belly. Dorothea loved how Petra could make such cute gestures even in the middle of a threesome. “I think she’s ready, my lovely king.” Dorothea said as she gave Petra’s hand one final kiss before she got off. Rhea took Dorothea’s place & pressed her ass against Petra’s cock once more.  
“It’s has been some time since I made love, I hope you won’t be disappointed.” Rhea said as she continued to grind against the large member. Petra could feel how hot & wet Rhea was, she was really anticipating this. Petra looked up at her partner, the window was letting in light that was shining off Rhea’s hair. Her skin looked gleaming too from her face to her crotch. However, Petra’s attention was focused on Rhea’s hanging breast in front of her face, they were so enticing to Petra & she could not help but feel them. “Hmmmm! Your hands feel so nice!” Rhea moaned as she bit the tip of her fingers.

“I am prepared.” Petra said as she continued to feel Rhea’s breasts. Rhea lifted her hips over Petra’s cock, it was quite the drop. She originally wanted to take her time, but she couldn’t help herself. Rhea slammed her hips down on Petra’s pelvis as she took all of Petra’s length in one swift motion. Rhea immediately came, her pussy clenched tightly around Petra. She had forgotten the feeling of this, of being physically involved with someone. Dorothea was amazed that the archbishop could do that, while it reminded Petra of how frisky Flayn was when they made love. Rhea was smiling as she bit she lip, her eyes rolling to her forehead. Rhea started to bounce on Petra’s dick now her juices dripping down the shaft as continued to clamp on it. Rhea was taking the lead, but Petra could not help but hump into Rhea as she bounced. Like Flayn, Rhea was clearly experienced, but she still felt tight to Petra as Rhea’s vagina was trying to milk her cock. “Rhea! RHEA!” Petra called out as their two bodies continued to bounce against each other.

A distant memory came rushing back to Rhea & she came as Petra stretched her walls. “K-Ka-Kay-Hmmm!” Rhea stopped herself mid moaning. Petra grabbed Rhea’s thighs as she pounded into the archbishop’s wanting vagina. Rhea hadn’t orgasmed this hard in a long time, her body was sending shivers throughout her body. She fell over, now face to face with the princess. Petra caught a look at Rhea’s eyes, something seemed different about them. The light green eyes that matched her hair now had dilated pupils that reminded Petra of a wyvern eye. Petra thought that like Marianne, Rhea must become a beast in bed. Rhea grabbed Petra’s head & braid for support. Rhea continued to moan in Petra’s ear telling her in lust filled gasps how pleased she was. Rhea now was grinding deeply downwards into Petra not wanting to separate heir bodies. Dorothea laid at the side rubbing herself watching as Rhea dove into Petra, Dorothea thought that Rhea must have really wanted Petra to cum. Everyone Petra inseminated had seemed happier since becoming a mother & Rhea knew that. Petra found her hands on Rhea’s ass pushing her down even harder as the two continued, Petra’s cock & twitched & throbbed while inside Rhea’s squishy, tight & wet pussy. She knew she was going to cum in Rhea soon. 

Rhea could feel Petra’s cock fidget. Petra held out long enough, but today Rhea was going to make sure the King of Brigid would cum inside her. Something Rhea should have done years ago. “Cum in me!” Rhea shouted loud enough that the lower two floors might have heard her. Petra obliged as she let loose & unloaded a hefty load of cum inside the archbishop. Rhea moaned aloud & at such a pitch that almost made the windows reverberate with her moans. Dorothea had never heard anything like it before, it was almost like Rhea was exerting a force of power of some kind. The creampie was warm & full to Rhea. It felt so right to Rhea, she should have done this sooner. She always thought that her reasons for not being inseminated by the former king was just, but this feeling she was experiencing felt so right to Rhea. The archbishop was now pregnant from the King of Brigid.

A tear rolled down Rhea’s fair face. It should have been the king that she knew all those years ago who should have done this. Then Rhea remembered why she chose to engage Petra & Dorothea, she had to stop living in the past & start looking to the future. Rhea got off of Petra still moaning as she caressed her belly full of cum, Petra filled her up & excess cum started to seep out of her. “Petra, thank you.” Rhea said in her normal lovely voice. Dorothea & Petra were amazed her voice didn’t give out when she was cumming on Petra’s dick. 

“It is my duty as king.” Petra told the archbishop. Rhea smiled that wasn’t the first time she had heard that. Dorothea snuggled against Petra as she started to jack her off. I t seemed like she was turned on after watching Petra & Rhea & now wanted a turn.

“Petra, I think you’ll be pleased to learn that Garreg Mach plans to build a nursey & train caretakes to watch the children as their mothers finish the school year.” Rhea informed the two. Dorothea was surprised she hadn’t really thought of what she & her baby were going to do while still at Garreg Mach. She was relieved that precautions were being made. “I also would like to discuss with you the possibility of the Church of Serios & Brigid unifying their relationship once again.”

“How?” Petra asked as Dorothea gave her a peck on the cheek. She wasn’t sure what the two could to do when the church was located in the center of Fódlan & so far from Brigid.

Rhea got down & crawled next to Dorothea, grabbing a hold of Petra’s dick too. “Well I was thinking that perhaps Garreg Mach could offer to teach several students from Brigid & perhaps establish a new house within Garreg Mach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is about done, I promise I'll try & get it published in a week. The next chapter is going to be a change of pace too, it'll be more fluff then smut & it'll be focusing on Dorothea.


	6. Ethereal Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Dorothea the Ethereal Moon would be one of the most important moons in her life. She will have to grow & overcome personal struggles in order to better self & to support Petra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This story contains futanari, futa on female & for the first time in the series NO impregnation. All the characters depicted in sexual activities are portrayed to be over the age of eighteen. I do not own the franchise or copyright this story is based off of. Please enjoy.*  
> This is mostly fluff if you're here for the sumt I would suggest going to the last section of this chapter.

**12/3**

_It is the Ethereal Moon, & the cold air starts to settle in Fódlan as Garreg Mach plans a grand ball for its students. Much has happened since Dorothea & Petra became intimate with Rhea. One being the librarian Tomas revealed himself to be a sorcerer named Solan who attempted to assassinate Rhea. Thankfully a power awoken in Byleth & she was able to defeat Solan using the Sword of the Creator, however doing so changed the color of her hair. Meanwhile a nursery had been constructed & by the next moon a staff of caretakers will be ready to assist & watch the children of the expecting mothers of Garreg Mach while they finish the school year. Dorothea is expected to finally give birth by the beginning of the next moon, but as the hour changed into the next day her water broke while in bed. _

The two were told if anything were to happen to go get Manuela & Rhea. Quickly Petra frantically got dressed & kissed Dorothea goodbye as she went to fetch the two women. Now Dorothea was all alone in their room. Though she didn’t see it that way. Dorothea rubbed her stomach & smiled. “You couldn’t wait to meet us, could you?” Dorothea gushed. Her contractions had gotten more frequent, but she didn’t think that meant anything if they didn’t get any more intense. Dorothea had admittedly gotten a more romanticized view of her pregnancy, but according to Manuela intense moods were common. 

Dorothea started to breathe heavily now, she felt a movement within her. “Shhh, shhh, it’ll be okay.” Dorothea cooed as she continued to caress her stomach. Whenever she felt her baby move around too much Dorothea began to sing to her baby. She liked to sing a special song that Dorothea’s own mother taught her when she was a child. It usually worked to calm her baby down & even now in labor it worked. Dorothea found herself talking & singing to her baby daily while she was still in the womb. She already thought the two of them had a relationship Dorothea wouldn’t trade for anything.

Time passed as Petra returned with a pregnant Manuela & Rhea. The two of them were going to deliver Dorothea’s baby since the caretakers Rhea had ordered have not arrived yet. Petra rushed to Dorothea’s side, tired & worried. She knew this was too early for the baby to come, but she didn’t want Dorothea to worry. “Love, are you well?!” Petra asked reaching for Dorothea’s hand. Dorothea smiled in response putting a reassuring hand on top of Petra’s.

As Rhea got things ready, Manuela went to Dorothea. “I really didn’t think I’d get my hands dirty tonight.” Manuela commented, it looked like Petra had woken her up. It made Dorothea happy that her idol was going to be the one to deliver her baby. Manuela looked radiant ever since she stopped drinking for her own pregnancy. She had started using less makeup & Dorothea thought she looked better without it. “Are you ready dear?” Manuela asked.

“The truth is I’m a little nervous.” Dorothea said honestly, she had no idea what to expect next, but she knew she was ready for it. Manuela rubbed her head in reassurance & patted Petra on the back.

“You know it’s not a good idea to be so close to her. She might get a bit mean in a minute.” Manuela warned Petra. Petra looked at Manuela showing her how anxious she was.

“But- I-.” Petra stammered. Petra kept thinking about how early this was. She & Dorothea had gotten together during the Great Tree Moon weeks before their professor even arrived at Garreg Mach. Now it was the Ethereal Moon. Petra knew babies could be born earlier than the projected date, but most of the time they did not make it. Dorothea has been so happy this year carrying their child, that if something bad were to happen Petra didn’t know how they would handle it.

“It’s fine Manuela I want her by my side.” Dorothea interrupted. Dorothea’s smile made Petra feel at ease. Petra wanted to be there for Dorothea to comfort her, but right now Dorothea was the one comforting her. Manuela nodded & walked back to Rhea.

“Dorothea…I love you…deeply in my heart.” Petra confessed holding Dorothea’s hand tight. She looked like she could burst into tears at any minute.

“I love you too, beloved.” Dorothea said rubbing Petra’s cheek with her free hand. Dorothea had been experimenting with pet names for Petra for a while, but right now “beloved” seemed appropriate.

The labor took some time, Manuela explained to them that since this was her first child it could take a while, but since Petra had stretched out Dorothea she may dilate easier. They were just going to see what would happen. Several hours after steady breathing Dorothea could feel it happening. Dorothea gripped Petra’s hand tight as she groaned. After a final push Dorothea let out a vocal scream. Petra could see Rhea & Manuela moving around at the other end of the bed. There was a silence that seemed to last forever to Petra, her heart sank as she shut her eyes. Then they could hear it, a soft & high cry coming from the other end. Manuela commented something about hair, but Petra was too transfixed on the crying to listen to Manuela. Petra let out a choked-up laugh as she looked back up at Dorothea smiling ear to ear. Dorothea smiled back tired.

The two were just staring at each other now, they didn’t need to say anything. “Petra!” Manuela shouted trying to get the princess’ attention. Petra looked over to see Manuela motioning her over to her. Petra looked back at Dorothea as she nodded for her to go. Petra sheepishly got up & walked to the other side of the bed. She could see the blood that came from Dorothea on the bed, on the floor & on Manuela’s hands. Petra didn’t see their baby right away. She looked over to see that Rhea was holding her, cleaning her off, she couldn’t see her yet, but Petra could hear her crying. Manuela bent over to grab a dagger in a holder on her leg & handed it to Petra. “It’s custom in Fódlan for the father to cut the cord.” Manuela told Petra.

Petra was still nervous. She had held weapons before & even assisted in pregnancies back home, but now it felt like a whole new experience. Quickly Petra cut the cord & handed the dagger back to Manuela. Then Rhea approached Petra holding the newborn in a bundle. Rhea gave the baby to Petra, she was small & was still crying. Petra walked back to Dorothea cradling their baby. She thought Dorothea should be the first person she meets. Petra gently handed the baby to Dorothea. Dorothea then rested her against her chest, Dorothea could feel the tiny hands grab her chest. Dorothea had read that since babies constantly heard their mother’s heartbeat in the womb that it could be used to soothe the baby. It was working as the baby’s cries started to turn into small whimpers.

Dorothea removed the blanket over her baby’s head to get a better look at her daughter. She was small. Her face was red from crying. Her tiny hands were pruned from being in the womb. Her skin looked more akin to Petra’s. She had thin purple wet hair that was also similar to Petra’s. Dorothea thought she could see that her baby shared her nose. Then the baby groaned & opened her eyes to meet her mother’s for the first time. Her big eyes were the same emerald green as her mother’s. Dorothea brushed her daughter’s face, her skin felt so soft to Dorothea. “Hello there, I’m your mommy.” Dorothea introduced herself as she smiled happier than she had ever been before.

Dorothea had confided to Petra that she hoped their baby would have her eyes, because it was the only similarity she shared with her own mother. Her mother was tall with short pitch-black hair, & Dorothea took after her father who wanted nothing to do with them because Dorothea didn’t have a Crest. As a girl Dorothea noticed their differences & was concerned if she was really her mother’s daughter. Dorothea remembered her mother was amused & told Dorothea a poem that she repeated to Dorothea on her deathbed.

“I see myself in your eyes

Through good & bad, even when you cry

I think you are so beautiful & so kind

I would know this even if I were blind

My daughter as I see you grow your eyes do shine

I only hope you see your eyes in mine”

A tear started to run down Dorothea’s face remembering her mother & looking at her newborn child. Petra stood by Dorothea’s shoulder looking down at their baby. “Dorothea…she’s beautiful…” Petra softly said laying her head against Dorothea’s. Their baby had calmed down & was looking at her parents with her small hand in her mouth. Petra brushed her daughter’s soft head very gently happy to finally meet her.

Manuela & Rhea had finished cleaning & were watching the three. The two then left to give the new family some alone time. “Our little Lulu…” Dorothea said in a whisper. Dorothea wanted to name her daughter after her mother Lucilla, but Petra misheard her & thought she said Lulu which happened to be the word for violet in Brigid. Dorothea thought the name was perfect now seeing her daughter’s hair. Manuela had also been teasing Dorothea to name her daughter after a flower since she liked to call Dorothea her rose. Now her daughter’s name had several meanings.

Dorothea & Petra spent a while in silence looking at Lulu. Then Dorothea remembered what her baby book said about a baby putting their hand in their mouth. Dorothea put her fingers around her nipple, next she touched Lulu’s lip making her mouth open wide. Then Dorothea brought Lulu’s mouth to her nipple. Lulu started to suck on Dorothea’s breast slow at first, but then went in a steadier pace. Her hands grabbed onto her mother’s breast then her eyes gently closed. It looked like Lulu was at peace in her mother’s embrace as her tiny nose pressed against Dorothea’s skin.

“Petra, I love her.” Dorothea quietly told her beloved worried about disrupting Lulu. Lulu gave Dorothea a new sensation in her heart. All those sick mornings, all the cramps, the pain of pregnancy it was all worth it. Dorothea remembered what Petra had told her, that she’d love to have a big family. Dorothea spent many hard years alone & said she’d love to have a big family too, but right now she wanted to give all her love to Lulu. Dorothea’s princess, Petra didn’t like to be called princess, but Dorothea hoped Lulu wouldn’t mind. Lulu continued to suckle from her mother. This felt right to Dorothea, the feeling of nursing her child.

“I love her as well.” Petra said with as much assertion as Dorothea. The two spent the rest of the morning watching their precious daughter. Students, faculty & other residents of Garreg Mach came to visit Dorothea to see her & her new baby throughout the day. People at Garreg Mach say that they had never seen Dorothea look so happy & others note that Petra also looked just as happy that same day.

**12/8**

_It has been less than a week since Dorothea gave birth to her daughter Lulu. Everyone was very impressed how well Dorothea took to motherhood, she seemed to be glowing whenever she held her daughter. Lulu has not left Dorothea’s side since she was born, but today Dorothea was expected to return to class while Lulu would be watched by one of the caregivers Rhea hired. Dorothea was having a hard time sleeping & has stayed awake to the early morning._

It has been at least several hours since Petra fell asleep, Dorothea knew it was now early in the morning. Petra wrapped herself around Dorothea & quietly snored in her ear as Dorothea stared at the side of their bed. At the side of their bed in a crib was where Lulu was sleeping, quietly snoring just like Petra. Dorothea just couldn’t fall asleep she just kept thinking about what would happen today, it would be the first time her baby would be separated from her. She thought it was cruel that they would have to be separated just because she had to return to class. She then wondered how Lulu would react, would she be upset too or would she not even care? As Dorothea was lost in these sleepless thoughts, she saw Lulu’s crib start to fidget & could hear Lulu start to make noises. Dorothea thanked the goddess, right now all she wanted to do was to hold her daughter. Dorothea smiled as she got ready to get up, then she felt a hand on her shoulder gently push her back down.

“I will have this.” Petra groaned still drowsy & eyes half open. Dorothea let Petra tend to Lulu & watched Petra go over to Lulu’s crib. Lulu had started to lightly cry now, then Petra picked her up resting Lulu’s head on her shoulder & started bouncing her. Petra was saying something to Lulu in her same tired voice, but Dorothea couldn’t understand her because it was in Petra’s native tongue. Petra then started to sing to Lulu in the same language, Dorothea had never heard Petra sing before. Petra told Dorothea she was not confident enough to sing in Fódlan’s language & would rather listen to Dorothea’s singing instead. Dorothea wished Petra sang more because she thought Petra had such a lovely voice. Their daughter must have thought so too because she had no problem going back to sleep. Dorothea was surprised, she has never gotten Lulu to calm down that fast before.

Petra kissed Lulu’s head & laid her back down in her crib. Petra then got back in bed & Dorothea turned around to face her. “What song was that?” Dorothea asked quietly rubbing against her beloved.

“Hm? Oh it was-um a lullaby.” Petra answered back groggy trying to get comfortable. Petra seemed to have such an easy time with Lulu especially when she spoke to her in her own language. Dorothea then thought about it more, if she was going to Brigid with Petra & Lulu then she would be the outsider. People wouldn’t be able to understand her native language, even her own daughter. That scared her more than anything, not being able to communicate with her own child.

“Hey Petra! Um- do you think you could teach me that song?” Dorothea asked as she shook Petra back awake. Petra opened her eyes again groaning & wrapping herself around Dorothea.

“Hmmm? I would *yawn* but it *yawn* doesn’t -doesn’t…translate well. Won’t rhyme…” Petra said very tired as she fell back asleep holding Dorothea. Dorothea sighed & wrapped herself around Petra. Looking at Petra at peace did make Dorothea feel better, it was the same feeling Dorothea got when Lulu looked at her with her big green eyes. Dorothea loved her new family & knew she might have been worrying too much. Maybe she was overthinking things & everything would be better in the morning.

Dorothea did manage to fall asleep & woke up with Petra in the morning. It was a cloudy morning & Lulu fell back asleep while the three of them went to the nursery. It was one of the colder days at Garreg Mach that required the three to be bundled up. Dorothea’s heart sank as they approached the door while she cradled their sleeping child. Dorothea was greeted by an older woman dressed in the same cloaks she has seen some of the members of the Church of Serios wear. “Hello. You must be Miss. Arnault & this must be the baby.” The caretaker said. Dorothea thought she looked nice enough, but she still held the sleeping Lulu tight.

“Uh yeah, this is Lulu.” Dorothea said trying to remain composed as she introduced her baby. Dorothea really wished Lulu was awake right now, she didn’t want Lulu to think she was abandoning her & she would like to see her smile before Dorothea left.

“That’s such a lovely name. I’ll take good care of her Miss. Arnault.” The caretaker told her as she offered her hands to Dorothea. Dorothea looked down at her sleeping baby one more time hoping that she would wake up to see her off. Dorothea brought Lulu close to embrace her & begrudgingly handed Lulu to the caretaker. The caretaker gave Dorothea a reassuring smile as she took Lulu away closing the door behind her.

Dorothea looked at the closed door for a minute just in case Lulu started to cry. She then looked at her arms weakly clenching her hands. Petra saw how Dorothea was looking down it looked like she was going to start crying. “Dorothea…” Petra said gingerly. Dorothea looked at Petra, she was offering her hand & a strong smile for the both of them. Dorothea would have loved to be openly affectionate with Petra, but the Empire did not tolerate homosexuality. If the two were caught by the wrong person, it would mean the Empire possibly persecuting the two. Petra was supposed to be an obedient vassal & the Empire had no patience for the princess of their invaders. Dorothea gave Petra a weak smile & took her hand. Petra laced their fingers & Dorothea rested her head on Petra’s shoulder as they walked to class, not afraid of onlookers. Dorothea really appreciated Petra’s sentiment, but she kept looking down at the ground until they reached the Black Eagle House classroom. It had started to snow & Petra looked at Dorothea wondering if she was ready for the rest of the day. Dorothea took a deep breath as if she was getting ready for a show & faked a smile for Petra.

The two entered & their classmates greeted Dorothea. They told her how good it was to see her in class again, how good she looked & what she had missed. Dorothea appreciated the warm welcome, but she still wished she was somewhere else. Professor Byleth approached the front of the room & started class properly. Everyone went to their tables as Petra & Dorothea grabbed theirs in the back. Dorothea was behind in class, but Petra had copied her notes for her. Byleth began the lecture & Dorothea couldn’t follow her at all. Dorothea just rested her head in her hand & wrote down whatever Byleth said. Byleth then went on to lecture about the history of the use of lances in warfare, Dorothea noticed that Petra seemed to be engaged with this topic as she wrote down what Byleth said with haste.

Dorothea just sighed as she continued to take notes staring at the window in front of the classroom. Dorothea then wondered if Lulu was awake yet. Lulu got grumpy after waking up. Dorothea forgot to tell that to the caretaker. She then realized she didn’t tell the caretaker anything about taking care of Lulu. Dorothea reasoned that it was fine & she would know what to do, she was experienced after all. How was Lulu though? Was Lulu liking the caretaker? Was she wondering where her mommy was? Dorothea glanced back at her notes & dropped her quill when she noticed she had been writing Lulu instead of lance for this entire lecture.

Dorothea knew she missed Lulu & couldn’t stop thinking about her, but she didn’t think she would subconsciously make it obvious to herself. Dorothea had to focus, she would just listen to Byleth & write her notes later. Dorothea focused in on her professor & tried to pick up where she left off. Byleth asked the class a question which Ferdinand raised his hand & answered confidently. Dorothea didn’t catch the question or the answer instead Dorothea found her eyes wandering to Byleth’s belly. She was the second woman Petra impregnated & her stomach was sticking out farther than any of the other women. All over the room Dorothea looked at the expecting mothers. Some hugging onto their baby bump as they wrote their notes. Dorothea realized that she missed Lulu’s touch too. The feel of Lulu’s little hands & soft skin when she rested on her mother. “It wasn’t fair!” Dorothea thought to herself as she looked around the room once again. “They all get to be with their babies, but mine…” Dorothea continued now gripping on her stomach. Her stomach size was returning to normal, but it just reminded her that Lulu wasn’t with her right now.

Petra looked over at her love, she could hear Dorothea quietly sniffling to herself as she was hunched over the table gripping on her stomach tightly. She knew today might have been hard for Dorothea & she hated seeing Dorothea cry. Byleth could also see Dorothea face down on the table from the front of the classroom. Normally the professor did not tolerate students not paying attention during class but given that it was Dorothea’s first day back in class she was going to let it go. Underneath the table Petra patted Dorothea’s lap, but Dorothea didn’t even acknowledge her love’s attempt to comfort her. Dorothea kept thinking about Lulu, the day seemed to be going slower as she just rested her head on the table & looked off at the wall. Dorothea appreciated that the church made a nursery & hired caretakers for the mothers, but Dorothea couldn’t help but think that if she was in Brigid she wouldn’t need to be separated from Lulu. Brigid…her future home, it was several moons until graduation & until she would be able to go there with Lulu. Dorothea didn’t know how she could take another day like this, it felt like torture. It has only been hours, but Dorothea missed Lulu so much. Then Dorothea’s ear perked as she heard Byleth start to end the lecture.

As soon as Byleth dismissed class Dorothea got up & ran out of the door leaving her coat & studies behind. The snow had built up since she was in class, but she didn’t care as she started trekking towards the nursery. Unfortunately for Dorothea the winter winds started blowing against her, it was cold, but she marched on. As Dorothea continued it seemed like the elements were against her as she stepped on a patch of ice & fell face first in the snow. Now Dorothea was wondering to herself if she was being rash as she got up & wiped the snow off her uniform. Then she heard something against the mighty roars of the wind that tensed up her body, it was Lulu crying. Dorothea started running to the nursery now, she didn’t care about ice or snow or wind she knew Lulu needed her.

Dorothea swung open the doors of the nursery to see the caretaker trying to sooth Lulu as the two sat in a rocking chair next to a fireplace. The caretaker was initially surprised by the abruptness of Dorothea’s arrival, but then got up to meet her. “Oh, you’re back already? The baby’s just a bit fussy after waking up.” The caretaker said over Lulu crying in her ear & the wind blowing from outside. Dorothea didn’t listen, she was transfixed & couldn’t take her eyes off Lulu. The caretaker looked at Dorothea, she was out of breath, wet & trembling from the weather. “Miss Arnault I can continue to watch Lulu for you while you get a hot meal or take place in extracurricular activities.” The caretaker gently told Dorothea as she continued to try & calm Lulu down.

“Please!” Dorothea exclaimed. “Please… just give me my baby.” Dorothea pleaded with a tremble in her voice. She felt pathetic that she had to ask for her own child. The caretaker smiled & obliged, she recognized how much Dorothea had missed her baby. The caretaker handed the crying Lulu to Dorothea who immediately held onto Lulu against her heart. Lulu cries started to turn into whimpers while in her mother’s arms. Dorothea brushed Lulu’s head, she was so happy that they were finally reunited. Dorothea then made her way outside stopping at the door. “Thank you.” Dorothea said in a hushed voice before closing the door behind her.

Lulu continued to whimper outside as Dorothea looked down at her. “I missed you too.” Dorothea said to her baby as she began to walk with no destination. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t take you with me. I don’t know how we’re going to do this again tomorrow.” Dorothea sighed as the wind started to die down. Dorothea was contemplating dropping out of Garreg Mach right now, she had worked hard to get enrolled here but she didn’t care anymore. Where would they go though? Brigid? Petra had to wait until after graduation to negotiate with the emperor & return to Brigid. Enbarr? She did not have a home. She could try to stay at the Mittlefrank Opera Company, but the bustling company was no place to raise an infant. Plus, she had run ins with murderers, thieves & kidnappers while working for the opera. The truth was Dorothea had no where to go even if she were to leave. Garreg Mach had also become a special place for her, it’s where she met Petra, where she gave birth to Lulu & where so many people came together to help support her & Lulu.

As Dorothea continued to walk a single snowflake caught her eye & she watched it gingerly float down on Lulu. Then Dorothea noticed Lulu was not only whimpering, but now shivering. “Oh no.” Was all Dorothea managed to say as her eyes widen & as she held Lulu closer in an attempt to make her warm. Lulu started wailing now as the winter winds started to pick up again. Dorothea had to find a warm place now. The two were next to the green house, it was usually humid in there & Dorothea didn’t even think as she barged in.

It was around the time people normally got lunch & the greenhouse was empty now. Dorothea took a seat on the edge on the stone as she started to try & comfort Lulu. Dorothea felt Lulu’s head & she felt cold, she needed to get warm. Dorothea started to take off her coat before she realized that she didn’t have it on, she left it in the classroom. Lulu was still crying & Dorothea was panicking. Without thinking she took off her uniform jacket & wrapped it around Lulu, cradling her to try & calm her down. “It’s okay sweetie, mommy’s here.” Dorothea said trying to comfort Lulu. Dorothea felt Lulu’s head, she didn’t feel as cold as she did before but that didn’t stop her crying. It was another thing Lulu shared with her father, Petra hated being out in the cold.

Dorothea had never heard Lulu cry this hard before. She held her next to her heart in an attempt to sooth her with her heartbeat, but that wasn’t working as Lulu continued to cry. “I’m an idiot!” Dorothea scolded herself. She took Lulu away from a warm fireplace & brought her out in the cold just because she was being selfish. This would have never happened in Brigid. Dorothea then realized something, her baby should have been born in Brigid & not in Fódlan. Lulu would be so much happier in the warm Brigid than the cold Fódlan. She would also have a family in Brigid while she had no one in Fódlan. Lulu didn’t belong here, she deserved a home & Dorothea couldn’t give her that.

At least she could feed her daughter Dorothea reminded herself. It was about time for her feeding anyways & maybe it would finally calm Lulu down. She lifted her under shirt & brought her crying baby to her breast. However, Lulu did not latch on like she normally did she just kept crying. Dorothea tried again to get Lulu to nurse, but Lulu just continued to push away rejecting her mother as she continued to cry. There was nothing Dorothea could do to comfort Lulu. Then Dorothea started to cry out loud joining her daughter. “I’m so sorry baby.” Dorothea cried as she held onto Lulu. As the mother & daughter cried in the greenhouse Dorothea could hear the crunching of snow approach the doors.

“Dorothea!” Petra exclaimed as she rushed over to her love & child. Dorothea noticed Petra looked relieved to see them & that she had something in her hand. It was her hat, like her jacket Dorothea didn’t even realized she didn’t have it on, it must have blown away. Dorothea looked down at the ground in shame, she didn’t want Petra to see her cry. “I had become worrisome…had become worried when you left. I tracked your feet prints in the snow here.” Petra said as she attempted to give Dorothea her hat. Then Petra noticed the tears rolling down Dorothea’s face. “Dorothea…? What is troubling you?”

Dorothea did not answer, she just held their crying child & continued to look down. Petra sat next to Dorothea & placed a hand on her thigh. “Dorothea?” Petra repeated. Then Dorothea cried aloud once more.

“It’s-it’s Lulu!” Dorothea wailed along with her child. Petra was alarmed she just thought Lulu was being fussy & Dorothea brought her in the greenhouse to try & calm her down. Tears ran down Dorothea’s face as she looked at her child. Petra offered her arms to take Lulu from Dorothea. Reluctantly Dorothea handed the baby to Petra & wiped her eyes. Petra checked Lulu, she seemed fine to her, but for some reason Dorothea had wrapped her uniform jacket around her. As Dorothea held her face in her hands Petra tapped on Dorothea offering her a smile & a shoulder to cry on. Dorothea clung on Petra’s arm & rested her head on Petra’s shoulder. Petra started to calm Lulu down while she spoke to her in her native language. Dorothea sighed as she gripped onto Petra tighter. “She deserves better…Lulu deserves a mom that can actually take care of her. A mom who will be able to talk & understand her. A mom that wouldn’t have to abandon her every day. A mom that wouldn’t put her daughter in harm’s way. She deserves- she deserves a better mom than me!” Dorothea cried into Petra’s arm.

Petra had never seen Dorothea like this. She knew Dorothea had insecurities because of how she was treated in the past. That & her current anxieties seemed to have dwelled inside her making her question herself. Petra knew who Dorothea was & she knew she had to remind her who she was to Lulu. “But you are her mother.” Petra stated. After seeing how happy Dorothea was during her pregnancy & how devoted she was to become a good mother Petra couldn’t believe she was now doubting herself. “You were the one who took care of her while she grew within you. That was you & nobody else. Your heart was full for her & it still is. As her heart is full for you, not someone else!” Petra said.

Dorothea was unconvinced. She would still have to drop Lulu off at the nursery until graduation & after today she didn’t know if she was strong enough to do that again. She did appreciate that Petra tried to make her feel better though. Petra saw that Dorothea still looked upset. They were stuck in their situation. They were still students at Garreg Mach & they could not go to Brigid yet due to political sanctions. Petra was trying to think of anything that would appease Dorothea. “Dorothea we could-” Petra started before she was interrupted. Her braid was being tugged on by Lulu as she laid in her arms. Petra laughed & spoke to her in Brigid’s language again, but this time Dorothea recognized a phrase she said.

“What does that mean? I’ve heard you say that before.” Dorothea asked.

“Huh? Oh, you are referring to _silly bean_?” Petra asked. Dorothea nodded, Petra had told Dorothea about Brigid’s environment, culture & people before, but they had never talked about its language. “It is a pet name my mother would call my sisters & I. In Fódlan I believe it would translate to silly bean.” Petra explained. Dorothea noticed this was the first time Petra really mentioned her mother to her. Petra had told Dorothea about her five sisters, her grandfather & a childhood friend named Opal, but Petra never talked about her parents with her. Dorothea knew that Petra’s father was the former king of Brigid & that she died when she led the Brigid troops in the Dagda & Brigid War. That was why Petra was in Fódlan, to be a vassal for her country so Brigid & Dagda would not reunite their alliance & attack the Empire again. At least that’s what Dorothea thought what happened, it would make sense why Petra wouldn’t want to talk about her father, but her mom was still a mystery to Dorothea.

“What was she like?” Dorothea asked bluntly.

“Who?” Petra asked surprised by Dorothea’s question.

“Your mom.” Dorothea responded. Dorothea’s mother was the only family she had & she shared everything about her to Petra. Dorothea assumed she was dead hence the reason Petra did not talk about her, but Dorothea was still curious. Being the mother of six Dorothea thought she must have been a great woman. 

“Oh, um.” Petra mumbled. She was unsure what to tell Dorothea. Petra was already uncomfortable when talking about her father as it opened old wounds for her, & she did not want to be a burden to Dorothea. Petra had opened to others about her past before, but with Dorothea it was different. She was supposed to be the rock in their relationship, the shoulder for Dorothea to cry on & share her woes to. Petra knew of Dorothea’s past, the hardships she went through, but it was not fair to Dorothea who told her everything about herself while Petra kept secrets from her.

Then Petra felt a hand on her thigh. “Petra?” Dorothea asked. Petra could see the concern within her tear stained green eyes. Petra sighed as she rocked Lulu, she had to tell her.

“My mother was a great warrior of Brigid, she was considered to be the most strong of all of Brigid’s islands. My father was considered to be the most brave with the sense of Brigid pride in her heart. My father also had overconfidence in her skill, & heard how my mother was referred as the greatest warrior. The two were said to be challenging each other most frequently. Over time their great rivalry turned into great love & together they were undefeatable in battle. When my father was chosen to become the next king she immediately went to my mother to ask her to be her wife. As king my father was with other women, but within my heart I have knowledge that my mother was her queen, as you are mine.” Petra said with a smile putting her hand on Dorothea’s.

That was a cute story Dorothea thought to herself, more romantic than how her own parents met, but it appeared Petra had more to say. “Their love gave fruit to me & my sisters, all was well with Brigid. Then one day visitors from Dagda came to my father with a proposition. Brigid & Dagda have had past grievances with the Empire. News of a conflict from within the Empire had made it weaker & efficient for slapping down. My father’s pride for Brigid overtook her & she agreed that Brigid would invade Fódlan along with Dagda. The date was decided & my father & mother were to leave & lead the troops into battle. However, there was an unexpectancy. My mother was with child. She wanted to follow my father into battle, but her heart was full for her children even her unborn one. Likewise, my father wanted to stay with my mother & aid her during her pregnancy, but she was the king & she could not allow troops go into battle without their commander. My mother encouraged my father to journey to Fódlan as to not break their agreement with Dagda & risk an invasion from them. I remember the day my father left. I was already chosen to be the next king & she brought me to the dock with her. She wanted me to protect my mother, my sisters, & Brigid while she was gone & I promised her with all of my heart that I would.” Petra continued to recount. Dorothea held Petra tighter, she knew that the rest of this story would be a tragedy. 

“My father conquered Nuvelle & her army claimed victories as they went west to Gronder Field. The Imperial Army met her at the field led by the army’s commander in chief & battle did commence. The two leaders fought along their armies & my father she-she…” Petra cut herself off. Dorothea tensed up she knew what happened, but she didn’t know that it was the Minister of Military Affairs who was the one who killed Petra’s father. “The war halted there. The Empire had regained its footing & Brigid’s warriors lost the will to fight. Dagda gained the eastern seas to themselves & have taken vengeance on the Empire.” Petra said while holding back tears, her story didn’t end on her father’s death.

“In Brigid we received word of what transpired. My sisters & I gave comfort to each other as we cried. All of Brigid weeped for her. All but my mother. Her response was most unexpected, she did not believe the message. My grandfather & I did not know what to think, mother was in the last stage in her pregnancy & we thought she was trying not to be in distress. When father’s body returned however my mother became enraged, she did not want anybody around her. My father was to have her ceremony to return to the spirits on the highest point in Brigid the next day, but mother would not be attending. Mother pleaded with my grandfather about going, but grandfather would not allow her out of concern for the baby. She was to give birth soon, her contractions grew in number & strength & she could not move from her bed. When we returned from the ceremony, mother was different. She would not respond to anyone, she would not move, she would not eat, she would not acknowledge anyone! Not even us!” Petra cried. Dorothea had never seen Petra so upset before, she grabbed Petra’s free hand & held on her tight as tears fell from Petra’s eyes.

“My sisters would try & get a reaction from her, but nothingness. Grandfather grew more concerned about my mother & the baby. She brought shamans & doctors to try to give aid to mother, but when they arrived my mother’s water broke. Grandfather retrieved me to assist my mother as they delivered the baby. I held her hand, but still she didn’t move & she didn’t react. Her eyes remained hollow. Her skin was pale. The baby came into this world healthy & grandfather gave her to me as she had debate with the doctors on what to do next. Mackenzie, my youngest sister was born during the lowest of Brigid’s spirit had ever been. She resembled my father the most out of my sisters & I. She was the last of her legacy. I tried to care for her, but she cried out for our mother. I did not know what to do, so I placed Mackenzie in mother’s arms. Mackenzie did stop crying & then something miraculous. My mother started to tighten her grip on Mackenzie & light retuned in her eyes as she gazed at her new child.” Petra said with a smile. She was still crying, but there was at least something happy in her tale. Petra took a moment to sniffle to herself.

“Then what happened?” Dorothea asked with concern for Petra.

Petra laughed a bit. “She did what you did. She apologized to Mackenzie, to me & my sisters for making us worried. She had made claim that she was a bad mother, to our denials. It had appeared she returned to her former self. Though my sisters still worried & we all slept together to comfort each other. Then in the late of night my mother woke us, she was out of her bed holding Mackenzie. It gave my sisters hope seeing her up once more. She talked to us & it made my sisters most glad, but still I had doubt in my heart. The next morning…” Petra stopped with a sigh.

“I went to her room & she…was gone. Mackenzie slept in peace by herself in the room, but no one else was there. We searched the palace, but we could not find mother. I took Mackenzie as people searched Brigid for her.” Petra said as she held Lulu tighter as if she was remembering herself in this position when her mother went missing those years ago.

“She was found hours later…wrapped around father’s grave.” Petra wept, when Dorothea saw this, she had to embrace Petra & comfort her. Petra held her with her free arm as she cried into Dorothea’s chest. Dorothea let Petra to continue crying as she rubbed her back. Petra’s story wasn’t over yet & she knew she had to tell Dorothea everything.

“The doctors theorized to my grandfather that my mother knew she had little of life left, but they were most surprised she had enough life to crawl her way up the mountain. I failed my father’s promise I could not protect my mother. I would not fail again! As grandfather was tending to Brigid’s wounds I cared for my sisters in my mother’s absence. I had to have strength for them! Mackenzie was hard to care for, many nights she awoken me in hunger & I could not help her. Thankfully, I had aid from others in this. The moon mother passed in was hard for all of Brigid, but the final day of the moon would change my life.” Petra continued to tell her story while crying into Dorothea.

“The last day of the moon several large red ships arrived to our sands. They were of the Empire & a man named Duke Gerth asked for the king for negotiating. My grandfather & I went aboard his ship. The Empire wanted to occupy Brigid because of the war, but the Empire had also wanted to focus on reconstruction. They also had no trust for the Kingdom or Alliance & believe they would invade if troops were in Brigid. My grandfather was given an option I would become a vassal so Brigid would not align with Dagda once more or risk an immediate invasion. I had knowledge my grandfather would not want to accept after I lost my parents, but I accepted. If the Empire attacked Brigid would suffer even more & I would protect my home.”

“I trusted my younger sister Kaida to look after our sisters in my absence. The next day I left Brigid with the Duke & arrived in Enbarr. I was in a strange place, knowing nobody & not understanding them, I was frightened. My first several moons I was a prisoner not a vassal. I slept in a cell, I ate the scraps they given me & endured the yelling of strangers I did not understand. I was treated as a vile beast not a person.” Petra said now looking down at Lulu for comfort that at least the future seemed to look better for her.

With dedication returning in her voice Petra spoke up again. “I would do it all again if it was to keep Brigid & my family safe. I had to do all for them! I need to prosper in Fódlan to become the best king for Brigid.” Petra was relieved to finally tell Dorothea about her past though she still was crying.

“Petra…I’m so sorry you went through that…” Dorothea cooed. Petra had gone through so much & had so many people depending on her. Even still Petra wanted to be the supportive one for Dorothea. “I’m glad you told me.” Dorothea said holding Petra tighter. Lulu then started to whine once again & Petra started to bounce her. “Petra…” Dorothea said offering to take Lulu. Petra obliged & Lulu was in her mother arms again.

Dorothea knew she had to be strong for Lulu, strong for Petra. She had panicked earlier about doing the right thing, but she knew she had to be confident that she would do right by Lulu. Dorothea started to sing to Lulu to calm her down. It soothed Lulu & she looked up at Dorothea happy with her emerald eyes gleaming. Dorothea started to hum now as she looked over at Petra, she was happy for Dorothea, but she was still crying. Dorothea offered Petra her shoulder & Petra took it. Dorothea thought about the pain Petra had experienced, Dorothea knew she could support her as Petra supported her through her pain. If they were going to be together in Brigid they had to work together & bring out the best in each other.

**12/16**

_It is the night of the White Heron Cup, a dance competition between the houses of Garreg Mach hosted by Archbishop Rhea. Originally Professor Byleth was going to have Ferdinand be the Black Eagle House representative, but Dorothea confronted her & asked if she could be the representative instead. Ever since Petra told Dorothea about her past, Dorothea had been determined to not only be a better mother for Lulu to rely on, but for Petra to be able to rely on her too. She wanted to be able to support Petra anywhere even on the battlefield. Dorothea knew that the winner of the White Heron Cup would receive a seal that would teach the winner about the mystical dancer class. With her knowledge of reason-based magic & swordsmanship along with this dancer class Dorothea knew she would be able to protect Petra in battle. All Dorothea had to do now was win._

The dancers had an area where they were able to get ready before the competition started. Over time students & faculty had started filling the seats waiting for the competition to start. Lorenz was stretching his arms getting ready for the competition, he had insisted that he should be the one to represent the Golden Deer. As he was finishing stretching Lorenz started to wonder who his opponents for this competition would be.

Sylvain started walking towards Lorenz stretching his arms upwards. “Oh, Lorenz you’re who I’m up against? This’ll be easier than I thought.” Sylvain said purposely trying to antagonize Lorenz.

“Sylvain. If you’re trying to irritate me you’ll have to try better than that. I expect more from a fellow noble though, hopefully you dance better than you banter.” Lorenz scoffed as he stopped stretching to talk to his rival more properly.

“Hey, I just here to impress the ladies, girls love a guy that can dance. I thought they’d be swarming me here, but it’s been hard getting a date when all the girls are in another class or expecting. Why are you in this competition?” Sylvain asked as he placed his hands behind his head.

“For the honor of House Gloucester of course. After the Black Eagles won the Battle of the Eagle & Lion, I thought I could at least bring the White Heron Cup back to the Leicester Alliance. My moves are exquisite enough to topple you & whoever Professor Byleth picked.” Lorenz huffed.

“Yeah who is representing the Black Eagles anyways Ferdinand, Caspar? Truth be told I wouldn’t mind seeing one of the girls dance, but I don’t think any of them are in the best condition to do so. Well there’s Petra, but I don’t know if she’s even familiar with Fódlan’s style of dancing.” Sylvain questioned out loud.

Suddenly the two heard the sound of jangling charms approach them. It was Dorothea who was wearing the traditional dancer class apparel instead of her uniform. The piece was a white wrap that was attached to one of her shoulders & swooped down to her legs. It also had a crimson red cloth covering her navel & hung in front of her thighs with matching ribbons around her wrists. Dorothea was also wearing all sorts of jewelry including a necklace, bracelets & a dancing chain on her waist. It looked like Dorothea came straight out of a tapestry depicting the long forgotten dancers.

“Woah Dorothea, looking good!” Sylvain said without any reservation. Dorothea shot him a look, but Sylvain continued. “Are you really sure you should be dancing in this competition? You just had your baby, but looking at you now who would be able to tell?” Sylvain said actually showing his concern for Dorothea in his own way. Dorothea just rolled her eyes at him.

It was true Dorothea looked like her old self before she got pregnant, besides the fact that her breasts & waist size went up. “Please. I could beat you two stuck ups even when I was pregnant.” Dorothea mocked. Lorenz seemed offended that Dorothea would mock his nobility, but it did not seem to affect Sylvain.

Sylvain approached Dorothea & once again put his hands behind his head. “You know Dorothea, I don’t know who your daughter’s father is, but I do know I’d never hang you out to dry like him.” Sylvain said hoping maybe that he could sweet talk his way to her heart. Dorothea just groaned. Sylvain didn’t know who Lulu’s father was, but Dorothea knew Sylvain was all talk & doesn’t mean anything he says to a woman. Dorothea was about to tell Sylvain how worthless his words were to her when she heard a familiar cooing behind her.

Dorothea turned around to see Petra walk into the hall holding Lulu, who was dressed in her night-time clothes. Dorothea assumed that Petra was not going to come tonight & stay in to watch Lulu for her. Dorothea also thought that this was too late for Lulu to be up right now. Dorothea watched Petra walk over to where the rest of the Black Eagles were sitting & took a seat next to Caspar putting Lulu on her lap.

“Hey Petra! Is Dorothea having you watch Lulu for her?” Caspar asked looking at Lulu. The baby was looking around at everyone in the room & then directed her attention to her toy ring that Lulu liked to stick in her mouth.

Petra nodded in response. “Mmm hmm. Lulu’s my little _silly bean._ ” Petra said poking Lulu’s stomach. Petra’s classmates had heard Petra refer to Lulu as that name before, but because she spoke it in Brigilese they just assumed she was calling Lulu her friend. “I had been thinking that Lulu would liking it greatly to view her mother perform a dance.” Petra said as Lulu looked up at the two talking.

“I still can’t believe how big she’s gotten already. It seems like she was born just yesterday. Hey, Petra do you think Dorothea would mind if I held her for a bit?” Caspar asked. Petra smiled & picked Lulu up to hand her to Caspar. Despite their parents Petra trusted Caspar & she knew that Dorothea did too. “Geez look at you Lulu, you’re so big!” Caspar said as he tossed Lulu up in the air a bit. Lulu started to smile & laugh, Caspar took this as the sign to keep playing with Lulu increasing the distance between the two every time he tossed her.

After catching Lulu once more Ferdinand took Lulu from Caspar’s hands & rested her in his arms. “Caspar you can’t be too reckless when handling babies! I’m sure Dorothea would have panicked seeing you do that.” Ferdinand scolded Caspar. Lulu was confused & looked up at Ferdinand, then her lip started to tremble. Lulu started to cry in Ferdinand’s arms surprising the noble who thought he was being responsible. Ferdinand tried to calm Lulu down, the last thing he needed was for Dorothea to cast Thoron on him for making her baby cry. 

Then a new pair of arms next to Ferdinand offered to take the crying baby from him. With a sigh of defeat Ferdinand handed Lulu to Hubert. Hubert rested the crying baby on his shoulder as he patted her back. “It’s surprising Ferdinand it appears that even infants can’t tolerate you.” Hubert said amused at Ferdinand’s failure. Even though people thought Hubert was scary Lulu didn’t seem to mind as she started to calm down in Hubert’s hands.

Linhardt’s eyes were a bit drowsy, but he was observant enough to see the humor in this situation. “Well this is surprising.” Linhardt said amused. “Who would have thought that you of all people would be proficient in childcare.” Linhardt asserted.

“Of course, I would be. I am Lady Edelgard’s retainer & when she gives birth to the future royalty of the Adrestian Empire I’ll be their retainer as well.” Hubert answered in pride. Hubert was surprised from Edelgard’s change in resolve, but he trusted her & would continue to follow her with this new path. However, his answer got some “awws” from some of the pregnant members of the Black Eagles House much to his annoyance. When Lulu had completely calmed down Hubert got up & handed Lulu back to Petra.

Dorothea was happy to see how the rest of Black Eagles cared for her child, they had all been there for her this year to help her during her pregnancy & she thought of them as family. Dorothea didn’t notice that Sylvain was next to her watching Lulu with her. “She sure is a cute baby.” Sylvain said trying to compliment Dorothea.

“Of course, she is, she’s my daughter.” Dorothea said with earnest pride in her voice.

Sylvain took another look at Lulu & after looking at her hair he suddenly made a realization. “You know Dorothea there isn’t many people with that color of hair, but I do know someone whose hair is a close match.” Sylvain said as he looked at Lorenz. It took Lorenz a moment to get what Sylvain was suggesting, but when he did he got red in the face & flustered.

“What are you insinuating?!” Lorenz asked offended. As a noble the thought of leaving a commoner girl no less, pregnant was blight on a nobleman’s honor. Something Lorenz was blissfully ignorant to, but Dorothea was all too familiar with. Dorothea rolled her eyes as the two bickered at each other. The competition was about to start & she needed to collect her thoughts like she used to before a big show.

She had thought preforming without Petra & Lulu in the audience would have made it easier for her to concentrate, but the more she thought about it she was glad they were here. This dance was for them. Much to her dismay, Dorothea had to spend less time with Lulu this week to get her performance just right. If Dorothea could master the dancer class she will be able to catch up with Petra in experience & be able to protect her family just as well as her beloved. Last week when Petra told Dorothea about her mother, Dorothea realized that it was not fair to let Petra be the supportive shoulder all the time. Dorothea had to be strong enough to support Petra when she needed her too. She wanted to be by Petra’s side no matter the challenge & to do that she had to be prepared.

Shortly the rustling of armor could be heard. Alois walks to the center of the hall to starts the competition. He introduces himself as a judge for the evening along with Manuela & Shamir who were both visibly pregnant. He then explains that all the dancers in the White Heron Cup will dance simultaneously to a band & the judges will then decide on a winner. Alois then asks all three contestants to make their way to stage. Dorothea, Sylvain & Lorenz take their place & look out at the audience. Dorothea wanted to remain focused, but she couldn’t help but look at Petra & Lulu. Petra was smiling at her & waved at Dorothea using Lulu’s hand. Lulu looked up & recognized her mother on stage. Dorothea saw Lulu reach out for her & smiled. Dorothea reminded herself that this was for her family & that she could beat these two easily.

Alois starts the competition & the three begin to dance. Sylvain & Lorenz begin to dance to the whistle flutes of the band. Both being from noble homes Dorothea assumed that the two of them would know how to ballroom dance & she was correct as she noticed the two sway. Dorothea had a different dance in mind though & it was why she was dressed the way she was. Dorothea was swaying her hips making music of her own using her outfit’s accessories. Then her swaying got more dramatic as her hips popped to side to side bringing all the attention of the room on her. Then she began to move her feet to her music taking advantage of her outfit’s ribbons making them flow about. Her arms swirled around her entire body causing her ribbons to become a flow of color in front of her. Her ribbons & arms began to settle downward as she finished her dance in a triumphant stance. Everyone in the room felt rejuvenated after witnessing such a dance. It was just in time too as the bell rang mere seconds after she was finished. An eruption of applause came from the audience for the participants. The judges talked amongst each other before announcing the winner. Dorothea was out of breath, but she hid it behind a smile as she waited for the results.

“We have a winner! By unanimous decision the winner is…THE BLACK EAGLE HOUSE!” Alois announced. Dorothea’s smile was glowing as she absorbed her victory. She noticed Manuela looking pleased & joined in the applause for Dorothea while it looked like Shamir was moved to tears from her dance. She looked to her side & saw that even Sylvain & Lorenz could not help but to congratulate Dorothea as well. Then the Black Eagle House came from their seats to congratulate her personally. Byleth approached Dorothea & just gave her a smile. Her professor who helped Dorothea practice & perfect her dance despite being pregnant.

“We did it! I couldn’t be happier, Professor. I loved dancing in front of an audience again.” Dorothea commented still exhausted. Everyone was giving her praise, but someone was missing Dorothea looked around, but she could not see Petra. Then from behind Petra appeared smiling ear to ear holding Lulu.

“I am prideful for you in your victory!” Petra exclaimed. Dorothea smiled she would have loved to embrace & kiss Petra right there. Then Petra offered Lulu to Dorothea. Dorothea took her daughter & smiled when she saw her. Lulu was smiling too she seemed to be happy for her mother, Dorothea was glad her dance could make so many people smile. It felt great for Dorothea to make people happy with her performance, it is probably why she liked being in the opera. Dorothea remembered what Petra told her about Brigid about how the heart of the nation was at an all-time low. If Brigid was going to be her new home, she was determined to use her talent of making people happy to raise spirits in Brigid just as she did in Fódlan. 

**12/25**

_It is the night of the ball to celebrate Garreg Mach Establishment Day. It is one of the biggest parties held in Fódlan & the students of Garreg Mach Monastery have been anticipating it for the entire school year. Everyone from each house is in attendance along with Garreg Mach’s faculty. Dorothea & Petra are also in attendance tonight, thankfully one of the caretakers offered to watch Lulu for the night for Dorothea. Dorothea had always dreamed of being at a magnificent ball like this one day. Now here she was with her true love, Petra._

When the two entered the ballroom they saw that the dancing had begun. Couples were exchanging dances while others chatted holding champagne glasses. Looking around the two were wondering what to do first when Ferdinand & Caspar approached them. “Petra would you please grace me with a dance?” Ferdinand asked as he extended his hand.

“I would be liking that greatly!” Petra giggled as she took his hand & headed out to the dance floor. Dorothea glared at Ferdinand as he went to the dancefloor with Petra. She couldn’t believe that he stole the first dance with Petra. Then she realized that the female Black Eagles weren’t going to dance much today seeing how they were all pregnant. With that in mind Dorothea figured she & Petra were going to be popular dance partners tonight.

“Hey Dorothea, wanna dance?” Caspar asked bluntly.

“Of course, I’ll dance with you.” Dorothea answered. Dorothea liked Caspar, he was willing to help her as long as he could show off his strength & wasn’t stuck up like most nobles. She could be herself around Caspar & could see him as a brother. Dorothea & Caspar hand in hand went to the dance floor & began to dance. Dorothea saw Ferdinand & Petra talk to each other during their dance, what they had to talk about she had no idea. Then Dorothea looked at the other side of the room & saw Professor Byleth & Edelgard chatting at one of the tables with Hubert observing the two. When comparing the other Black Eagles’ pregnant bellies, the professor & future emperor seemed bigger than everyone else. They had already figured out at this point that they were both most likely carrying twins & found that their feet get cramped a lot faster than the other Black Eagles. Edelgard had also recently confided to Dorothea that she liked the fact they both had this in common. Dorothea’s attention was then brought back to Caspar, he was a better dancer than she thought he would be. “Well Caspar maybe you should have competed in the White Heron Cup.”

“Heh nah, you were the clear choice. Everyone loved that dance especially Petra!” Caspar said as the two continued to dance,

“Oh really?” Dorothea responded. She remembered that he was the one sitting next to her during her performance & he would have saw Petra’s reaction first-hand.

“Yeah she was so moved that she was crying! After you were done, she got up to wipe her eyes before she handed Lulu back to you.” Caspar told Dorothea as the two spun. Dorothea didn’t think she moved anyone but Shamir to tears & Shamir had made it clear that she only cried because of her baby. Dorothea almost wished she didn’t know that, she wanted the dancer class to support Petra not to make her cry again. That didn’t matter now though, she had to focus for later even now on the dancefloor. Dorothea was still rehearsing in her mind for what she had planned for Petra later that night. She wanted tonight to be special for the two of them, something neither would forget.

The night went on & Dorothea found herself dancing with many men & some ladies, but she always kept an eye on Petra. The ball was extravagant & lovely, but Dorothea would have preferred to spend more time with her love. After a dance & chat about nobility with Professor Hanneman, Dorothea could not see Petra on the dance floor anymore. She looked around & finally found Petra sniffing into a champaign glass. “Dorothea!” Petra exclaimed sounding like she missed her love too. “What is this beverage? It has a bitter taste, but it-eugh.” Petra commented as she scrunched her lips.

“I didn’t think you’d like it anyways.” Dorothea laughed as she grabbed the glass from Petra. She sighed & then placed her hand on Petra’s. “Are you having fun?” Dorothea asked.

“I am, but I would have had the preference to spend the evening with you.” Petra said as she leaned in closer to Dorothea. This made Dorothea blush, it made her glad that Petra felt the same. Dorothea would have loved to kiss her there but instead she turned her head away. They both knew they couldn’t be seen doing these things in public. Then a bell rang, this was the ring Dorothea was waiting for, it was to signal the Midnight Dance. A special dance that was said to tie two people together for life. It sounded romantic to Dorothea & the kind of dance she had been dreaming about since she was a little girl in Enbarr. There was also no one she rather have as her dance partner be than the woman in front of her, the father of her precious Lulu & the woman she has given her heart to.

“C’mon lets have one more dance tonight.” Dorothea said as she grabbed Petra by the hand leading her to the dance floor. The song started & Petra placed her arms around Dorothea. This felt right to Dorothea, having Petra hold her. Dorothea rested her head on Petra as Petra took the lead. Petra kept their surroundings in check, she didn’t want to bump into anyone & ruin the moment for Dorothea. Petra saw a few more couples dancing nearby, on her left was Constance & Hapi. The two were pregnant like the other Black Eagles & seemed amused as they were giggling through the dance. While on Petra’s right was Hilda & Marianne. Marianne was smiling ear to ear & laughing as Hilda planted a kiss on her cheek. The two had become a couple earlier in the year when Hilda confessed her true feelings for Marianne. Holst himself flew to Garreg Mach to meet Marianne & he was so happy for the two he forgot to ask how the two got pregnant in the first place. Petra wished that she & Dorothea could have a relationship like them, the Leicester Alliance was more tolerant of that kind of love than the Empire was. Petra put that thought past her, in several moons she, her love & their beautiful baby would be back home in Brigid. “Isn’t this nice?” Dorothea whispered now facing Petra. Dorothea’s look was filled with love, Petra held her hands as the song finished.

People on both sides of the dance floor clinked their glasses to signify that it was now midnight. The band started again with a new song & couples filled the floor. “Petra… I have something special to give you.” Dorothea said as she led the two outside. It was a cool night, the snow from the beginning of the moon had melted. Petra had no idea where Dorothea was leading them, or what she was going to give her. Her birthday was several moons ago & Dorothea surprised her by giving her a hunting dagger & some spices from Brigid she got from the marketplace. The two then approached a tower & they climbed up its stairs. Petra had heard of this tower before, there was some sort of legend to it. The Fódlan goddess watches the tower this night & if you share a promise with someone, she’ll make that promise come true. Petra had wanted to see that, the goddess bless a couple. Is that what Dorothea had planned for the two of them? Did she have a promise to make?

“What is the purpose for us being in here tonight.” Petra asked. Dorothea had been quiet during the entire trip here. The room they were in had a dark floral tapestry on the wall & the shining moon lit up the room with its shimmering light. Dorothea had still not answered Petra, she was looking out the window. “Dorothea?” Petra asked as she put a hand on her love’s shoulder.

Dorothea turned around placing her hands on Petra’s face & took a deep breath. “Petra… _I, Dorothea, give you my promise!_ ” Dorothea exclaimed. Petra was set aback, Dorothea, her love, was speaking her language, the language of Brigid. “ _Spirits of Earth, please be guiding us home for all our days. Spirits of Water, please be filling our cups with kindness & good fortune. Spirits of Wind, please be gifting us freedom & divine protection._” Dorothea recited with absolute precision & clarity. This was the promise someone gives in Brigid when they have found true love. It had been so long since Petra had heard her native tongue & the fact that it was coming from her true love made it all the more special. “ _Petra-I-you-hold onto my heart!_ ” Dorothea finished struggling a bit. Petra only knew one way to respond that transcended words, she held on to Dorothea & gave her a deep & passionate kiss. 

Dorothea returned her love’s affection as they held on to each other for a moment, a moment that seemed to last forever for the two. Dorothea finally broke away & smiled at her love. “I take it you got the message. You know I’ve always been a quick study.” Dorothea joked as she brushed her hand against Petra’s hair. She had been practicing for this moment for a few weeks, Dorothea had gone to Rhea & asked for her help. Rhea informed Dorothea of a Brigid custom she was aware of when a person makes a promise to another. She also went to Abyss to obtain a dusty forgotten tome that was a Fódlan to Brigid dictionary. Dorothea recited the phrase often, she didn’t want to mess it up, but she still had troubles saying, “I love you”.

Petra was still at a loss of words, she still couldn’t believe Dorothea learned about her culture & language for her. “Dorothea…you have set my heart aflame.” Petra said as she continued to caress Dorothea. Petra went in for another passionate kiss & Dorothea gladly accepted it. As the two embraced they found that they were undressing each other. Now the two lovers found themselves naked on the ground. Passion had overtaken them & they both wanted to make love. Petra climbed on top as her love laid beneath her. Petra’s erect cock just grazing Dorothea’s skin. This got Dorothea excited & found her breasts start to leak. Dorothea was hot as Petra felt her body all over, finally ending up at her breasts. Petra knew Dorothea’s breasts have been extra sensitive since giving birth to Lulu, her breasts have been also leaking more frequently. Truth be told Dorothea got embarrassed when she started leaking in public & even now when Petra & her were making love. Petra did not mind though as she started to lick up the milk off Dorothea’s skin before going to the source. Petra licked Dorothea’s nipple then found herself sucking on it, as she did Petra’s cock started to tease Dorothea’s vagina as it bounced against it. Dorothea petted Petra’s head as she continued, the two were taking their time tonight & she loved it.

Petra eventually separated herself from Dorothea & got off her. She lined her cock to Dorothea’s pussy & gently slid it in. Petra had wondered if Dorothea’s pussy would feel different ever since she gave birth, but it didn’t it felt the same as their first time together. Dorothea was aroused & her walls hugged onto Petra as the future king pushed into her future queen. Petra laid back on top of Dorothea as she pushed herself in & out of her love sensually, she wanted to savor every moment of this night. Their faces just touching each other by the tips of their noses, their breasts & skin meshing into each other. It was Dorothea who finally decided that their lips should be joined as well. Dorothea kissed Petra feverishly as her tongue went inside her love’s mouth.

The moans from the two were lost in each other’s mouths. It was risky for their cries of passion to be heard on this night where everyone was out. Dorothea loved this, she loved Petra, she was so glad that her gesture of love got such a reaction from her king. This was love making at its purest form, the two lovers intertwined in their hearts & bodies. Dorothea could feel Petra’s cock fill her up so & then she could feel it start to throb. Dorothea had let go of her love as soon as she felt it start to pulse. She wasn’t sure if she could get pregnant again so soon after giving birth to Lulu but given Petra’s record it was very much possible. Dorothea would love to have more children with Petra, but right now Lulu needed her. Petra realized why Dorothea had pulled away & Petra took herself out of her love. Dorothea smiled that her love understood as she gripped onto her love’s member & started to jack her off. Dorothea’s hands were soft to the touch & over the moons Dorothea had perfected her techniques of getting Petra off. Petra finally ejaculated over the stones of the tower’s floor, the creases of the ground being filled with as Petra laid down next to Dorothea. Both lovers panting in unison, it was an eventful way to end such an eventful night.

Dorothea & Petra were lost in each other’s eyes. Petra saw the beautiful emerald eyes that reminded her of the lush landscape of her home, the same eyes her child shared. While Dorothea saw the sharp brown eyes looking on her with total adoration. With Petra’s position Dorothea wonders sometimes if Petra loves her the way she felt for her. This gaze told Dorothea everything she needed to know about Petra’s devotion to her & laid her self-doubts to rest. Dorothea wrapped her arms around her as the two continued to lay on the floor for a moment longer. Her goal was for this night to be special for the two of them & she believed she succeeded. If this was their future together, she couldn’t wait to go to her new home.

“Hey Petra?” Dorothea started finally breaking the sensual silence & a little tired from their love making.

“Yes love?” Petra asked stretching her arm around her future queen.

“Would you mind being my tutor? I want to learn more about our home & its language & I think I learn better when it is one on one.” Dorothea teased as she felt up Petra’s body.

Petra laughed. “It would bring me great joy to.” Petra said. Petra knew how hard it was to learn a new language, but she was sure that Dorothea would master it in no time.

“Good.” Dorothea said through her smile. Then her internal clock clicked, this was usually around the time of night Lulu would wake her up for a feeding. “Let’s go get Lulu. I don’t want her to wait all night for us.” Dorothea said as she got up & started to collect her clothes. Petra nodded in agreement. As the two left the tower Petra remembered the legend of the Goddess Tower. Petra now knew it was true, Dorothea showed it to her through the promises of love with her words, body & heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a change of scenery for the next chapter. It'll be like this one in some way, but there will be way more smut in that chapter.


End file.
